Two Breathes Walking
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: The last thing Ai when he moved to Japan was to find a girl wondering the streets with bite marks and no memory. Now living together with his little sister, the mystery girl tries to sort out the blurred details of who she, but...does she want that life again? rating may go up, rated for violence, language, sexual content/situations
1. Chapter 1

Two Breathes Walking; Chapter 1: The One I Meet In the Dark

"Ah damn it" a voice groaned, inside an apartment, a figure had just exited the bathroom. Hair as dark as the darkest abyss, eyes a shade of red that would make roses envy, porcelain white skin like snow.

Walking into the kitchen the figure was me with a cheery, "Good morning!" a chipper voice said, the smell of breakfast met the figures noise,

"Something smells good" the figured yawned before picking up a piece of toast taking a bite out of the toasted bread,

"Yep I decided to make breakfast this morning" the other figure spoke, they were short, looking about 9 or 10 years of age, with long jet black hair and ruby red eyes.

"Hn, it tastes good" the taller male said continuing to eat the toast, finishing off the first to grab a pancake, "Nice job" the smaller figure smiled before jumping on the other, "Thank you big brother!" they squealed

"Hey calm down Alex, your gonna mess up my clothes" the brother said as their sibling latched onto to them in a sudden hug, "Any way I need to get to work" they said, their sibling looked up to him with large red eyes,

"I wish big brother didn't have to leave all the time" they pouted, only to receive a pat on the head, "Sorry sis, but if I don't work, I can't get paid" he said, "You do like to eat right"

"I know" they pouted, "But I still miss you"

"Ah don't look so sad" they chuckled, "Listen I'm getting off early today, then we can spend the day together"

"You promise?"

"Yeah, of coarse"

"Pinky promise" they said holding up their tiny pinky, with a sigh the brother moved his pinky to wrap around the others.

"Yeah!" they cheered

"Oh brother…" he sighed, "Damn it I'm gonna be late" they looked at the time and began running all over the house to get ready.

"I'll be off around 6:00 p.m, you got my number" they said going toward the door, "See ya sis!"

"Have a good day!" they called from the door as she watched her brother run down the hall and down the stairs.

The young male ran down the sidewalks streets, moving passed other pedestrians on the sidewalks.

"Excuse me, sorry, outta my way buddy" turning the corner, he sprinted down a few more blocks before stopping in front of a store.

"Just made it" he said catching his breath, opening the door he went inside and was met with the strong smell of caffeine and coffee beans.

"Sorry I'm late" he said moving passed others and went to the back

"You're always late Ai" another worker said, it was a male with light brown hair and emerald green, "It's a wonder you haven't been fired yet" he joked, Ai was tying the blue apron around his waist, once it was tight enough he place his cap and name tag on.

"Yeah, Yeah you say that every time" he replied, "Any way let's make some coffee" he said trying to pep himself up

"You seem to be in a good mood" the male said, "Hey it's Friday!" he replied, "That means I can take a break, I swear I need a break from coffee" he sighed

"Yeah I guess" he chuckled, "Anyway let's get ready it's almost time for the lunch rush" he said as people began to file into the coffee shop,

"Great…" he groaned,

'Deep breathes, deep breath' after a few breathes he dove into the crowd of people

It was finally time to close, Ai gave a relieved

"Man what is it about coffee that makes people crazy" he groaned rotating his arm, today was tiring, but it was finally time to close and go home, locking door and giving it one more check he turned on his heels and began walking down the street.

"Man I can't wait to get home, though sis will probably ambush me when I open the door" he said, she always did, but she had a good heart, annoying, but a good heart.

It was relatively dark by the time he got off of work, with fall coming the days were becoming rather short. Though it didn't matter to him, he rather liked the night, people were pretty either inside their houses or off doing whatever.

As he turned the corner he walked up the street and stopped,

"What the hell…" a few feet before him was a figure, hidden in the shadows, "I've been sniffing way to much coffee" he groaned obviously this was a caffeinated hallucination, it had to be, suddenly the street lights flickered before being on revealing the true figure hidden under the shadows.

'Eh…it's a…girl' yes it was a girl, she looked fairly young, with curly blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders and her lidded eyes held glistening pink color hues. There was also a little flower clip pinned to the left side of her hair.

"Hey are you okay?" he questioned, the girl didn't look well, her cheeks were flushed and her arms were wrapped around herself rather closely.

"Um, hello?" he called again walking a little closer, carefully not to scare her, "Hey are you…" the girls body began to sway as words, undistinguishable began to mutter from her lips,

'She's gonna…" rushing over quickly caught the girl before she hit the ground, "Hey! Can you hear me?" he called, moving his hand he placed it on the girl forhead,

"She's burning" looking around the street was pretty much empty and the hospital was all the way down town, 'Okay don't panic! Do not panic!" he told himself and began to think,

"Okay, deep breaths" he took in a few calming breathes, picking her up he carefully cradled he in his arms and made a dash down the street.

Back at Aki's house,

"La la lallala~" Alex hummed as she dusted the bookshelf with a feather duster, "Big brother should be home by now" she smiled looking at the clock it was almost seven, "Wonder what's taking brother so long?" she wondered,

"Maybe he stopped to get a pizza, oh or maybe sushi! I always wanted to try some authentic sushi!" she giggled before jumping off the stepping ladder.

"Alex!" a voice called

"Big brothers home!" she cheered and began running to the front to greet him, "Welcome home!...huh?" her smile quickly fell as she saw her brother carrying something or rather someone in his arms.

"Big brother?" her brother raced passed his sister who quickly turned and followed,

"Brother who is she?" she asked watching as the older boy placed the girl on the couch, feeling her forehead again,

'She still has a fever damn it'

"Alex go and get me some water and a towel" she ordered the girl who stood there looking at him and a girl, "Don't just stand there, hurry she's got a high fever!" his sister nodded and went to go get what she asked for.

'I need to get her clothes off' moving quickly he took off the light brown jacket she had been wearing and then he noticed her clothes, they were wrinkled, her shirt was barely buttoned like they had been pulled or been in a scuffle and there was…a stain, red,

"Crap is she bleeding" moving the shirt open his eyes noted some marks, like puncture holes on various places on her body. It looked like she had been biten,

'What the hell happened to this girl?" he thought still seeing the mysterious marks

"Big brother I got the water you asked for" Alex said setting the water on the floor, "Good job, now I need some bandages and disinfected" he said dunking the towel in the water.

"Right!" and she was off again, wringing the towel out, he began carefully applying it to the girls head, her breath was labored and her face was flushed.

'Come on, deep breathes, deep breathe'

Suddenly the girl eyes began to strain opening, hazy pink meeting rosy red,

"Wha…wha…" her voice was strained as she tried to speak

"Sh, it's okay, you need to save your strength" Ai said as he continued to apply the cool water on her forehead,

Her eyes again began to slip close,

"Big brother I got the things you wanted!" a voice called, it was smaller

"Hey hold on your going to be okay" the males voice said, the sounds were becoming further and further until,

"_Ai…Ai…"_

'_I feel…so tired…' _

Morning came and went and soon night returned, once again pink hues opened slowly straining to find focus in sight.

'_Wha…what happened?' _the girl looked around, turning her head she saw she was in a bedroom, though it looked so unfamiliar. Suddenly the door opened revealing two figures, one was a child with long black hair and ruby red eyes,

"Your awake!" she said happily, "Look big brother she finally woke up!" she said

'Big…brother…?' hazy pink looked to the side of the girl, and her eyes stopped to look at the figure beside her.

"Alex your being too loud" the male seemed to scold the little girl, walking further inside the male stood at the side of the bed, the girl tried to sit, struggling a bit,

"Hey don't push yourself" he said trying to steady her,

"Um, thanks…" she said weakly as the other held her sit up,

"You shouldn't try to strain yourself" he repeated

"Where…am I?" she asked confused and rather worried

"Um, well you're at my…our apartment" he corrected, "I found nearly passed out while I was heading home. You had a pretty bad fever and some nasty wounds on you" he explained

"Yeah, but don't worry big brother Aki and I took watched over you until you got better!" the small girl said surprising the girl on the bed, her eyes went from the little girl to the male who she called big brother.

"You…took care of me?"

"Um, yeah it was no problem" he said, "It's not like I was going to leave you out in the street" he said

"Thank you, so much" she said carefully her voice still feeling weak

"I'm Alex by the way!" the girl introduced herself

"Alex?"

"Yeah it's short for Alexandria!" she said with a smile

"That's a lovely name" the girl smiled, her eyes finding the male again

"And this is my big brother Ai, he's the best big brother ever!" she exclaimed, "He watched over you until you woke up"

"Sis be quite your making me sound like some perverted creep when you say it like that" Ai scolded his sister who quickly giggled, but apologized

"Anyway, what were you doing out there?" he asked looking at the girl who looked confused

"Um, can you at least tell us your name?" he asked, the girl's head looked down at her hands, as though she was thinking, before she shook her head.

"I…I don't know…"

'She doesn't remember, great…' he sighed

"Well this is a twist, I've got a girl in my room, who can't remember her name, great" he groaned

"I know!" the girl piped up, "Breakfast"

"Uh, breakfast?"

"Yeah, she's probably starving from being asleep all this time, her brain cells must be starving without proper nutrients!" she exclaimed conclusively, "I'll go fix a big breakfast for all of us!" with a cheer she ran out the room leaving the two very confused teens.

"Let me be the first to apologize for my little sis" he sighed, "She tends to jump the gun a lot"

The girl giggled at his comment, "It's okay, she's cute" she said, "She's lucky to have a kind big brother like you" she giggled, the male looked over to her, as a small blush tried to creep on his face.

"Yeah well…" as the girl giggled, the laughs became coughs, "Hey are you okay?" he said patting her back to help her cough.

"I'm fine…" she smiled softly,

"Listen your still sick, I'm gonna call a doctor to come look at you, but for right now you need to rest" he said helping her lay down, placing the covers.

"Comfortable?" the girl nodded

"Good, I'll go get you some water to help with the cough" he said, "Just lay down and rest"

"O-Okay…" she said quietly watching the male leave, closing the door. Outside the door the Ai leaned against it,

'Man this is weird' he thought, 'One minute I'm heading home for the weekend, the next I'm playing doctor to a cute girl in my room' he stopped for a second, 'cute' where did that come from, he would admit she was rather cute…for a girl…he shook his head.

'Deep breathes' he told himself, he need to be thinking of her health, leaning off the door he went to go to the kitchen. Alex was busy at the stove preparing breakfast for their 'guest'. Grabbing a sink from the cabinant, he went to the fridge and began filling the glass when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell!?" the sudden caused him to drop the glass cup, with a crash fragments of glass and water scattered to the floor.

"Big brother?"

"Stay here Alex!" he said and moved to the back rooms, quickly opening the door, he saw the girl on the bed, head bowed, hands firmly in her hair as she continued to scream.

"Hey what's wrong?" he questioned running to her, the girl was prantically frantic, screaming and shaking her head,

"Get away, GET AWAY!" she screamed

"What's wrong? Hey can you hear me!?" Reaching for her, the girl saw this and quickly backed away to the wall holding her hand out as if to keep him back.

"Stay away from me!" she seemed to cry clutching her pajama's

"What's up with?" he said calmly holding his hands up, "Listen I'm not trying to hurt you I just want to talk" he said moving closer

"No you want to hurt me" she shook her head, "You want my blood…"

'Blood?' okay this girl just went from cute, to crazy, maybe bringing her home was a bad idea, "Listen I don't know what you think, but I don't want your blood" he said, "So why don't we just remain calm and talk to me" the girl look at him, her eyes darting back in forth like a people he got at work, hyped up on caffeine.

Slowly the girls arms began to lower her hand, "See everythings okay" he said reassuringly, "I won't hurt you, I promise" he said holding his hand out, "But you have to trust me, okay?" he watched the girls eyes go from him to his hand, slowly her hand found his,

"See your gonna be fine" he said giving him a small smile, slowly tears began to well up with tears, she didn't know why, but the way the other smiled so warmly at her, the reassurance he spoke to her…it was…foreign in feeling…

"Hey!" he gasped as the girl launched herself into him, the sound of screams gone and replaced with weeps of crying as she rested her head into his chest gripping tightly as she could on her shirt.

"O-Okay…this is weird…" he said still abit shocked, "It's okay…no need to cry…" he said slowly running his hands through her hair.

"Um brother…?" a voice from the door watched scene, "Um Alex, now's not a good time…"

"So then no breakfast…?" it was a random question, but Alex was a random person

"Not right now" he sighed as he continued to let the girl cry into his chest, "Just warm up tea"

"Okay" she nodded and was back off to the kitchen, as he sat there listening to the girl cry into him, he had to wonder,

'What the hell has this girl been through?'

….To Be Continued…..

Next Time; The Second I Remember your Name?

'I can't remember…'

'Or maybe you just don't want to remember…'


	2. Chapter 2

Two Breathes Walking; Chapter 2: The Second I Remember Your Name?

"I'm so exhausted" Ai groaned leaning against sofa chair, he felt drained…it was Sunday now, and Ai was a mix of both tired and pissed, two bad combinations. His whole weekend had been spent taking care of the mysterious girl currently occupying his bedroom, his, meaning he had had to sleep on the couch. His sister did offer to share a bed with him, the thought of that crept him out, there were way too many dolls in that room, just watching him…creepy, he mentally shivered.

Besides it's not like he got that much sleep anyways, the girl kept waking him up with random screams and nightmares, which led to him having to comfort her until she fell asleep again. Though she seemed to at ease…for now…

"I wanted to relax this weekend" he groaned falling further into the sofa, "Life's not fair, all I wanted was to sleep in and laze around the house"

"Big brother!" a voice chirped in, "I made you something snack on, you're beginning to lose weight" she said bringing him a small tray of food. A couple of sandwiches and some red juice.

"Thanks sis" he said taking the tray, "I swear this is becoming more then its worth" he sighed

"I know, but you're doing a good thing helping someone else" she smiled

"I guess, but maybe I should have taken her to the hospital and let a doctor look at her, I don't know" he groaned before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Big brother is overthinking things again" she teased again saying something completely off basis again

"I'm not over thinking things" he argued, "Listen we don't know who this girl is, she doesn't even know who she is. I find her wondering the streets with bite marks that look like something…or someone bite her multiple ties. The marks broke the skin and they were in the weirdest of places" when had bandaged her up he noted all the points of each bite, most resided on the neck and parts of the chest area…not that he was looking there or anything he was just cleaning her rooms.

"Plus there were marks on her to" he said

"Marks?" the little girl asked,

"Yeah…" he sighed, on various parts of her body were bruises some were old and just beginning to heal up, there were places on her head where hair looked like it had been pulled or wrenched out, there were even a couple of scratch mark…he tried not to think about what depraved individual or individuals had harmed the girl.

"Hey earth too big brother!"

"Huh?"

"Your food will get cold if you get going into space like that" she said

"One sandwiches are usually cold" he replied, "And two the term is 'spacing out'" he corrected her

"Huh? But my way sounds cuter!"

"That's not the point…"

"Um…excuse?" a new voice entered, the two looked to the side to see the girl standing in the frame of the entry way, dressed in one of Ai's large t-shirts and sweat pants that hung loosely around the legs. It was the best choice seeing as Alex was the only girl in the house and hers were too small, and the clothes she wore were covered in blood and needed to be watched.

"You're awake…"

"Sorry…I couldn't sleep and saw the lights on" she said rather quietly, "Am I interrupting anything" she asked shyly looking away.

"No, No, it's no problem" he said with a sigh before standing up, "Anyway you should be in bed, you do remember what the doctor said" he said walking over to the girl

"Yep, he said get lots of bed rest and drink plenty of fluids!" Alex exclaimed

"I wasn't talking to you…but yes that's generally what he said" placing his hand up the girl seemed to slink back, almost fearfully seeing the others hand rise, AI saw this and his thoughts could only go to the worse of what the girl had been through.

"Hey I'm just going to take your temperature" he said, the girl just looked at him, before he place the back of his hand on her forehead. Keeping it there for only a minute, it almost felt sad when he took it away…

"Well your fever seems to be going down" he said noting the drastic change in heat

"I know!" Alex said jumping on the couch, "How about a bath!"

"A bath…" here we go again

"Yeah! A nice hot bath always make me feel so clean and happy!" she exclaimed, "Especially with lots of bubbles!"

"Yeah well when you do that, I end up cleaning up the mess in the bathroom…" Ai said pointing out the times she went overboard and flooded the bathroom with bubbles.

"Well I'm still starting a bubble bath for are guest!" she said and made a dash for the back,

"I swear some days I wonder if we're related…" he sighed

"Anyway, I guess…I'll go find you some clothes" he said rather awkwardly being left in the room with the girl, "So yeah…I'll just go…"

"Um…Ai was it?" the girl asked, Ai turned to her and nodded

"Thank you…I mean I know it must be a bother….having to take care of a random person" she started staring down at her feet, "And if I caused you any trouble, I…" she stood feeling something touch her head, Ai stroked her head softly and said,

"Oi, don't worry about it" he said, "I'd been an asshole for leaving you out there by yourself, so don't sweat it" he replied as the girl looked up through her shady blonde lid.

"Right" she nodded smiling softly

"BIG BROTHER!" a voice called breaking the moment, looking back the two saw white suds creeping down the hallway.

"Damn it Alex!" he called making a dash down the hallway, maneuvering through the suds to get to the bathroom, "Did you put the entire…" opening the door his voice caught seeing the wall of bubbles in the door,

"Shit…" with a burst the mountain of suds escaped the bathroom, taking Ai with them, the girl gasped as she was suddenly caught in the avalanche that poured into the living room.

"Damn it!" Ai yelled raising from the bubble landslide, coughing up some suds that entered his mouth

"Oopsie! I think I added too much bubble bath!" Alex said popping up from the suds

"You think!?" Ai said leering at the small girl, the he suddenly stopped looking around, "Hey where did she go?" he said looking around frantically.

Suddenly the girl popped up from the bubbles, coughing a bit and taking a deep breath

"Hey are you okay?" he asked moving through the suds, the girl looked up at him with those gleaming pink eyes meeting rosy red.

"Um….."

"Yeah! Bubble pool!" Alex said swimming in the suds, Ai began to tense

"ALEX!"

The next day, Ai was leaning against the counter of the coffee shop, his head resting against his arm as he tried to stay awake.

"Man you look terrible" the brunette said seeing his friend's state

"That's Yuta, you're a real pal" he yawned, "If I wasn't so tired I slap you in the back of the head"

"What's got you all wound up?" he asked, "Usually you all calm, but you seem…a little tense"

"I can't help it…I didn't get much sleep over the weekend…" he groaned

"What were you doing?" he asked, "Don't tell me you were up all night watching horror movie again?"

"First off I only did that once…three times…." He coughed, "And second I wish I was doing that"

"Then what were you doing?" Yuta asked again as Ai gave an exasperated sigh

"Well you see…." He looked around making sure no one was listening, "You see I was going home Friday and found this girl on the street and took her home…"

"A prostitute? Really" he shook his head disappointedly, "And you have a little sister…" he tsked

"Shut the hell up idiot it's not like that!" he whacked the other over the head for the statement, "It wasn't some hooker, she was nearly passed out and burning up with a fever, I took her home to take care of her"

"Oh…" he finally understand

"I've basically been taking care of her all weekend" he said which would explain his demeanor

"Did you call a doctor?" he asked watching the other begin to clean the counter off

"Yeah, he said she had lost some blood, plus she had a high fever when she collapsed" he said still organizing the countertop, "He said it was a miracle she was still alive"

"So who is this mystery girl?" Yuta asked curiously

"Don't know" he replied, "She doesn't even know who she is" he said

"Bummer" Yuta said, "But hey look at the Brightside"

"Brightside?"

"Yeah this will be the first girl you actually got to come over your house" he laughed as Ai shoot him a dirty look,

"Screw you!" he threw the rag at the other who continued to chuckle at the others expression

After work,

"What a day" Ai sighed walking out the door, with his shift ended the male, ran his hand through his black hair happy the day was over and he could go home.

"Hopefully Alex and the girl haven't made too much of a mess today,

'No such luck' walking into the apartment, one which he had to scrub clean after the bubble bath fiasco the other night, Ai was met with a most interestingly peculiar sight when he walked into the kitchen. Or what used to be the kitchen was pretty much a disaster area. There was smudges all over the place, the sink was filled with dirty dishes.

"It looks like a volcano exploded in here" he said looking at all the mess

Walking into what was the dinning he was met with the sight of his sister and the girl at the table,

"What in the world?" both of them were at the table, covered in what he could only suspect as dough by the color, the table was smudged and covered in various colors.

"Welcome home big brother!" Alex cheered waving from her spot on the table,

"Um, Welcome home Ai-san" the voice of the mystery girl spoke shyly waiving to him

"Um, what's all this and why does the kitchen look like a bomb just went off?" he asked seeing the mess

"Oh that, I needed to make cookies for my schools bake sale tomorrow!" Alex replied happily showing all the cookies decorated in colorful cream and glitter.

"Um…I hope it's okay" the girl spoke, "I saw her making cookies and wanted to help" she said

"Yeah! She's really good in the kitchen big brother she helped me bake and decorate all these cookies!" Alex smiled telling her brother, he blinked looking at the girl for a moment and sighed,

"Well its fine I guess…" he said, "As long as you clean up this mess afterwards" he said as Alex nodded knowing how her brother tries to keep a clean house.

"Anyway I'm going to bed, I've had long day at work and I could use a good long rest" he yawned, "Right after a nice warm shower" he sighed thinking about the refreshing shower followed by a nice warm bed.

"Wait big brother!" Alex said jumping off the stool, "Before you go try one of the cookies me and…we made" it was kinda hard talking when no one knew her name,

"We need to pick a name for her" she said

"Right" he agreed, it was better than referring to them as 'her' and 'that'

"Hey can you think of a name or anything you might have been called" the girl blinked for a second trying to think of something, as she thought some words, varying in voices and tones spoke out, but none of them seemed to right to her,

"Well have you thought of anything?" Ai asked as the girl looked at him again and slowly nodded

"Can you tell us?" she gave a rather depressed look before shaking his head

"Huh?"

"I know!" Alex said going to the living room she came back showing what she had gotten, "You can write it with this!" she said showing the pen and paper she had brought back. Handing the girl the pen and pencil, they watched as she began to scribble onto the notepad, after a moment she stopped before handing it too Ai,

'Let's see…' as he read the girls hand writing he felt the marks of anger falling to his head with each word he read

'Whore'

'Slut'

'Sow'

'Live-stock'

'Bicth-chan!?'

The last one really sent him for a loop, but in truth they were all equally offensive,

"Who the hell calls someone this!?" he growled crumbling the paper, smashing it together before tossing it over his shoulder not caring where it landed.

"Seriously those are the only names you could think of?" he asked seeing the sand look on the girls face he felt, pity for her and maybe even touches of sympathy.

"Listen I want you to forget all those names because I'm going to give you a better one!" he declared, folding his arms he began to think, what name whould fit her. He began looking at the girl noting all her features,

'Let's see…she's pretty no doubt about that, she nice, a little shy, optimistic by the look of her eyes…hm' the two waited to see what name he would come up with,

"I got it!" he said figuring out the perfect name, "After much thinking I decided your name will be…Yuzuki!" he pointed to her as he spoke the name,

"A combination of Yu, meaning gentleness and Zuki, meaning moon, because I did find you at night" he explained, "So Yuzuki!" it was relatively quiet in the room as the girl looked at him,

"You don't like…" he sighed, "Damn it"

The girl smiled before saying, "I like it"

"Really?" she nodded

"Thank you for naming me" she continued to smile

"No problem" he shrugged, "Well now that that's handled I'm going to take a shower" he said walking to the bake,

"Wait what about the cookies!?" his sister called, "I'll try some later" he called back to the front

"Okay Yuzuki ready for more baking!" the young girl smiled to the other who nodded

"Then let's get going, yeah!" she cheered as they prepared to make the more cookies

In the outskirts of town, through the woods, passed a church, and up a cobbled pass, a house, well mansion that resided in a remote area in the woods. Though the outside was beautiful and looked like something from a serene fairytale dream, right now the inside sounded more like a nightmare as sounds of cussing, yelling, and destruction filled the halls of the large manor estate.

"Damn it all to hell!" a voice yelled angrily turning over a very expensive looking coffee table now nothing but broken wood and glass.

"You should calm down, Ayato" a voice said rather dryly watching as the red head continue to destroy more furniture, the male growled giving the other male a rather nasty glare, though he seemed up impressed

"Calm down? How the hell can I calm down damn it!" he yelled kicking the wood of the once nice looking table, "It's been three, damn it, three fucking days and she's still not back!" he growled to the other as they watched him take his anger out on the furniture.

It was true, Yui, the female resident and blood bank of the household was currently missing and had been missing for three, going on four days now. At first they paid no mind to the girl's absence, thinking one of other residence were keeping an eye on the girl. Unfortunately this proved incorrect when they needed 'nourishment' and no one could find her.

When they did find her she was going to be gravely punished for this, severely punished locked in the dungeon.

With a crash the bookshelf was slammed to the floor another casualty of Ayato's rage,

"Is he still throwing a tantrum?" a voice teased, looking back Reiji saw the rest of his siblings, Shu, Laito Kanato, and Subaru walking up behind him. Looking inside the room they saw their brother still rampaging,

"What do you think?" Reiji snapped suddenly surprising the other siblings

"What's got you so ansty Mr. Stick up the butt?" Laito said making the usually calm Reiji glare at him

"Let's see I've got a missing girl and brother destroying most of the house" he said calmly, albet rudely

"I just asked a question, no need to bust a nut" Laito said as the other leered at him

"Everyone's so sad right Teddy?" the purple haired boy said to the teddy bear he was holding, "This is all that sows fault, isn't it! She should be punished for making everyone so upset!"

"Will you all shut the hell up!" Ayato yelled after ripping a couch crushing sending stuffing flying, "Has there been any finding of the girl, seriously how fucking hard is it to find one damn girl!" he argued before ripping the other cushion with his teeth like a rabid dog shaking it furiously.

"Enough of this" Reiji said, "While I don't care what happens to that uncouth human, this madness needs to end, plus I want to keep the rest of the house" he said drawing the others attention

"Tomorrow we will 'all' go and look the girl" he said, "Will search the entire city if we have too" he said, the others looked at one another and agreed.

With a rip the final sofa cushion, a very expensive couch cushion was ripped to nothing but fabric and stuffing.

The Next Day…

After talking with one of his co-workers, he found so extra time for them to go on an outing,

"Ai-san, where are we going?" Yuzuki asked as they walked down street,

"Well, since you're going to be staying at my place for awhile, I though we pick you out some clothes" he said, "Can't have you wearing my clothes" he said, the girl nodded

"Okay this is the place" Yuzuki looked up at the shop, it looked rather glamorous and high-end, the glass display full of fancy clothes fitted on the posed mannequins.

"Come on let's go in" he said as the girl nodded and followed the other. The inside was just as glamorous filled with dazzling, high-end clothes that only the upscale could offered

"Welcome!~" a voice greeted, looking forward the two were met with a very interesting site, standing before was a figure with dark violet hair that shimmered and glistened under the lights, with slender violet eyes, purple mascara and lipstick, they were wearing long dark purple jeans with black diamonds on the side, a crop top with a black and purple jacket and matching jewelry.

"Good evening!~" they chimed welcoming the two customers, "Ai-chan I haven't seen so long, how are you my little vampire bat!" they squealed kissing the male on the cheeks happily.

'It this is why' he thought

"Alright calm down Vanquish" they said carefully pushing the other off, "Yuzuki this is Vanquish, he's one of the best fashion consultants in Japan" he introduced the two

"Oh Ai-chan you flatter me!" he gushed at the others compliment, "So…this is the girl who talked about" he began looking the girl over, from various angles,

"Yes, yes I see" he hummed, "Don't worry Ai-chan I'll take care of her no problem!" he said, "She's absolutely adorable, I can defiantly do some work with her no problem!" he chimed

"Um Ai-san what's going on?" Yuzuki asked rather confused at the situation

"This my little cutie, is your ultimate fitting!" he declared joyfully, "See dear I'm going to be making you a beautiful and fashionable new wordrobe!" he squealed

"Oh that sounds wonderful, thank you"

"Think nothing of it, besides you are absolutely the perfect canvas for my new designs!" he said looking at her through square fingers like a camera, "Now if only I could get a certain someone to bare himself for me~" he cooed now looking at Ai who scoffed,

"Just make Yuzuki's clothes" he said as the other pouted placing his hands on his hips, "So mean…I like that" he smirked with a clap of his hands they were soon surrounded by nicely dress and equally handsome men.

"Okay boys let's get to work" he ordered as the males obeyed, "Take her to the back and get her fitted, I'll need measurement's, get my sowing station prepped, and someone bring me some ice tea"

"Yes Vanquish" the obeyed leading Yuzuki to the back as Ai stood back, "Don't worry Yuzuki-chan everything will be fine" he called back as he watched them disappear behind the shades into the 'fitting room'.

Suddenly Vanquish's head peaked of the red curtains, "Don't worry sweetie bat-chan, I'll be done in no time, meanwhile you can wait out there, we'll need some critics, so no peeking~" he chided before dipping back into the room.

"Oh brother…" he sighed sitting down on the short sofa, "This is going to be a long day…" he groaned

'Well it's for a good cause, he guess' he thought looking at the curtain and waited for the others to come back.

"Hey I'm going to pick up Alex at the park, I'll be back in a little while!" he called, a hand he instantly recognized as the male designers, "Go, go, we'll be done when you get back!" he chirped back before disappearing back into the curtain.

"Right…" and with that he left out of the boutique and made his way toward

In another part of the city, in a park, a tea party was happening in the middle of a small flowering meadow, shaded under a large sakura tree, dressed in a long, red gothic Lolita dress with many ribbons. The table was set with china and a tea pot and a fancy red table cloth with various sweets and desserts, seated in the chairs were empty,

"See Ulqui! Everything he's ready for our tea party!" she said to the small black bat toy with the green marks running down its eye.

"And don't worry I save you a special piece of cake!" she said to the bat giving a small twirl.

"Let's eat!", just as Alex prepared to sit down, a voice spoke,

"Ah isn't that cute~"

"Huh?" looking back, ruby red meet light purple, the owner was a boy wearing a black hoodie vest with a long sleeve white shirt with a red ribbon underneath. The vest had straps that go over his upper arms. He was also wearing black shorts and red pants with a checkered pattern that go below his knee. He also wore short black knee-socks and dark shoes. Clutched in his arms was a teddy bear with a purple scarf, a black eye-patch on the left eye, and a stitched smile.

"Who are you?" Alex asked looking at the peculiar looking boy seemed to appear out of nowhere, the boy a smile and said,

"Look Teddy a tea party! Looks fun!" he said still smiling rather sickly sweet

"So who are you?" he said chocking his head childishly as he looked at the black haired girl before him,

"I'm Alex" they said, the boy laughed suddenly, "What's so funny?"

"That's a boy names!" he kept laughing, Alex didn't find anything humorous about it,

"It's short for Alexandria!" she said, but the boy still laughed, "Well what's your name?" she asked folding her arms.

The boy stopped laughing, slowing into small giggles, "I'm Kanato Sakamaki!" he introduced himself, "And this is Teddy" he waived the bears hand at the girl.

'Sakamaki….?' Now why did that name sound familiar…shrugging abit she decided to leave the thought alone,

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a tea party to conduct" she said turning her back and began walking back toward the table.

"Ah a tea party how cute!" he cackled again, this guy was really starting to get on Alex's nerves, walking to the table Alex cute a small piece of cake and setting on the small plate. Kanato saw this, looking at the all the desserts on the table and his eyes glistened at all the sweet treats and he wanted them.

"Hey you girl!" he called

"Excuse me, I believe I told you my name, it's Alexandria, not girl!" she replied before going back to cutting the cake.

"I don't care" he smiled, "Give me some cake!" he demanded pointing to the dessert

"One, that's not the way you ask for the something, you say may I' or 'please' " she replied, "And secondly, I don't remember inviting you to this tea party, so no"

'No? did she really just say no to me? How dare that little sow say no to me! She doesn't know whose she's dealing with'

"But I want the cake"

"You can't have the cake"

"Give me the cake!"

Red stared into the light purple, glaring each other down to see who would give out first,

"No" the word echoed into the boys head, a never ending repetition the sparked a boiling in the boy.

"I want! I want it now!" he demanded, the boys mood did a 360 and was now throwing a tantrum like a small child, well he looked like a small child.

"What is your deal?" she growled back, "I was just happily having a tea party and you come and outright insults me and then demand cake like you're the king or something!"

"You should learn to hold your tongue peasant" he said sickly sweet, "Someone might come and cut it out someday"

"Was that a threat?"

"Maybe" he smiled as again they locked eyes, the air was tense as the two figures stared each other down.

Turning into the park entrance, Ai walked inside and looked around for his little sister,

'Let's see she said she would be having a tea party in the park today, it shouldn't be hard to find his sister tended to throw very….'extravagant' tea parties.

"Now where is she…huh?" a noise caught his attention, in the distance he could see something or rather someone, looking closer he recognized the long black hair,

"Alex?" as he moved closer he noticed that his sister was fighting and by the looks of it winning, she was on top of the light purple haired figure, one arm locked behind his back as the other gripped one of their legs.

"Get out me you lousy human girl!" he demanded flailing and struggling

"Beg me" she said, "Say please your highness, spare my weak life"

"Go the hell wench!" the girl just huffed increasing the grip making the boy yell, he looked like he was in pain, who wouldn't be in that position.

'Why am I hurting? This is ridiculous how could this little girl overtake me!?'

"Alex!?"

"Huh? Ai?" she said seeing her brother run up towards them, "Alex release him now!" he demanded as his sister gave him sad eyes.

"Oh come on I got him down for the count" she whined before turning back to the boy on the ground,

"Get this wretched girl off me!"

"Not until you apologize!" she declared tightening her grip again, "That will teach you for calling me a bitch and messing up my tea party!"

"Ahhh!"

"That's enough you two!"

"Hey!" Alex picked up off the boy, the surprise making her lose her grip on the other, "Put me down Ai, I must deliver swift punishment!" she said as she was held in her brothers arms.

"Not a chance" he said holding his grips, "What's all this about Alex?" he questioned as the girl continued to struggle trying to finish what she started.

"Kanato!" a voice called, the two looked over to see five males, moving toward them, all with different hair color and height.

"What is going on here?" one of them demanded, it was a male with purple-black hair that was neatly combed, with red eyes and glasses framing his face. The boy on the ground wiped his eyes and looked toward the males,

"She attacked me!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the girl who looked at him with a 'gasp' of shock,

"Damn kid, you got your ass handed to you by some chick, now that's funny!" one of the other boys laughed seeing the other on the ground, looking like he was about to cry. He was male, probably in his teens, with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, that had a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes. He was in a pose holding the tip of his hat like he was trying to pull it down. He had a slender figure and had two piercings on the top of his left ear. The boy pouted before yelling,

"Shut up idiot Liato!"

"Like hell I did, he attacked me first!" Alex exclaimed again struggling more to get out of her brothers grasp, "Calm down sis…" he said nearly missing an indirect kick to the face.

"I'm sure this is just some kind of misunderstanding" Ai began

"It would seem" the male said adjusting his glasses, "Kanato care to explain yourself" his eyes finding the boy still on the ground pouting.

"It's…it's all her fault!" he again pointed accusingly at the girl, "That uncouth she-devil attacked me and poor Teddy for no reason"

"No reason? You insulted me and made a mess of my tea party" she argued back, "He even tried to hurt poor Ulqui" she said sadly…"And who are you calling uncouth you girly haired, raccoon-eyed son of a….!" suddenly a hand found her mouth muting her, "That's enough swearing out of you for one day" Ai said as she continued to yell underneath her gag.

"Listen I apologize for my sister, she tends to be a little head strong" he said trying not to make a incident out of the situation.

"Cleary" the one with the glasses scoffed, "It's obvious you need better control over 'that…you call a sister"

'HUH!?' she gasped under the gag

"Who exactly are you?…" he didn't actually care who he was, they guy was stuck up and talking down on him like he was some inferior being or something. That and the fact he was looking down on them with such contempt like we had down something wrong,

'I really want to punch this guy…' he thought

"Not that it matters to the someone like you" he said adjusting his glasses, "I am Reiji Sakamaki, second eldest of the Sakamaki household" he said with a distinguished and somewhat prideful tone.

'Sakamaki….why did that name sound familiar?' he shrugged it up

"Hey there I'm Laito Sakamaki!" the other male introduced himself full heartedly, smirking at the two

'Seriously…'

"And this…" he motioned to the boy, "Is Kanato, is are younger brother" the purple-haired boy just huffed, but seemed to have calmed down and regained some demeanor.

'So they are related'

"That begs the question of who are you?" he questioned, his sharp red eyes falling on the two before them.

"Well I'm Ai" the male introduced himself, "This is my sister Alexandria"

"I see…" he again adjusted his glasses, "Now, I believe an apology is in order" he said looking at the two individuals

'Wait, does he mean Alex? This dude cannot be serious…he knew his sister, sure she was a little random and a little temperamental, but she only lost it when someone provoked her'

"I guess…" he looked down at Alex, "Sis I'm going to take my hand of your mouth, when I do you are going to apologize, okay?" the girl looked at him and with a stifle groan, nodded slowly. Releasing his hand he set his sister down, who adjusted her clothing.

"Now Alex don't you have something to say?" gently pushing her up to stand in front of Kanata, their eyes locking again.

"I guess…" she sighed, before taking a deep breath and composing herself, "I'm sorry…" she deadpanned

"Like you mean it" the other said making her look at her brother with a 'seriously' look, before turning back.

"Fine…I'm sorry" she said giving a short curtsy and bow, 'Sorry you cry like a girl…'

"It's suffice" he breathes, "Come on you two we have work to do" he said turning moving to leave

"Hold on one second" Ai called making the other stop, "I think your forgetting something"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you think your brother needs to apologize?"

"Huh?"

"Listen, I don't know all the details, but he was probably at fault at some point in all this" he pointed out, "It's seems only fair that he apologize too" he said, the silence growing as the other still stood facing away from him.

"While your opinion is dully noted, my brother will not be apologizing" he said simply as Ai just look at him rather confused, "It's obvious 'she', was the aggressor in all this"

"Now hold on, you can't go around jumping to conclusions like that" Ai scolded, unable to take the others high and mighty tone any more, "I don't know who you think you are, but you shouldn't go around talking down to others"

"Hm, how amusing a dog barking at it's superior" he said dryly

'That's it!'

Ai grabbed Alex seeing as she was about to jump on the guy, reaffirming his grip so she wouldn't lung at the guy, he may have been an stuck-up asshole, but he didn't want his sister arrested.

"Let me go Ai!" she yelled struggling, "This pretentious asshole is asking for it! He can insult me all he wants, but he can't insult you!" she said trying to lung at the other.

"Come sis, he's not worth it" giving the male one more leer, he began walking away with Alex under his arm, facing the three males as they walked away.

"This isn't over!" she declared shaking her fist the three, one smirking giving a crass waive and the other, Kanato, stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Wipe those smirks off your faces, I will remember all three of you!"

"But remember this…I made your brother my bitch!" she yelled before they disappeared out of the park

"I made him my bitch!"

"You did not you ugly sow!" Kanato yelled back, but the girl was gone

"Ah you got yourself little girlfriend!" Liato mocked as the other hissed

"Quite you two, we've wasted enough time with ridiculous nonsense" Reiji said to his brothers, "Come on let's go and continue the search"

Back at the Boutique

"Marvelous~" Vanquish chided, "Some of the best work I have ever done, if I do say so myself" he chuckled with glee. The bell rung, signaling there was a customer,

"Welcome…oh" as he looked to the door he saw Ai, a sour look on his face, as he carried something in his hands.

"Ai-chan where have you been, you should have been back an hour ago" he said rather sadly, "I do this out of the goodness of my heart and you come back late, you break my heart" he wept fining tears

"Stow the theatrics, I'm not in the mood" he groaned obviously not happy, Vanquish gave a questioning look, before staring down at the mass in his arms.

"What that in your arms?" he pointed, "Oh crap, sorry about that sis" he apologized simply, before setting the girl down, a sour expression on her face as well.

"You both look so sour, bad day?"

"I don't even want to talk about!" Alex declared,

"What's got your wings in a knot?" he said, it was rare to see Alex in a bad mood, and she was usually so peppy and happy.

"She got into a fight in the park" Ai said, Vanquish gave a gasp placing his hand on his cheek

"A fight? How juvenile" he scoffed, "Did you win?"

"That's not the point" Ai said,

"I won" Alex said confidently as Vanquish seemed pleased at this

"I go to the park and find my sister fighting some boy…"

"If you could call it a fight, I had him crying like a little baby" she said, "If I wasn't interrupted I would have had him begging like one too" she said remembering the boy, talking down to her before whining after she got him into arm and leg hold.

"Nice work…" Vanquish smirked, as Ai shot him a 'don't encourage her' look

"Then after I broke it up, his brothers came"

"Brothers? How old? Where they cute?" he questioned, of course he would go off point

"They were complete jerks, they insulted me and big brother!" she exclaimed angrily, "One of them even called Ai-san a dog!"

"How impertinent" Vanquish scoffed obviously not happy with what he was hearing, "Handsome or not, such insolence really chinks my curls" he huffed placing his hands on his hips, if there was one thing that would get you on his bad side was insulting people he liked, Ai-chan, was a big point. He once banned a woman from his shop after she rudely called Ai a cur.

Ai couldn't help thinking about those guys back at the park, there was something weird about them, cold and dark.

'I really wanted to punch that guy…'

"Anyway back on topic!" he said, "I'm happy to announce that the designs are complete, there so beautiful, that girl is just adorable I could make an entire wardrobe with her as a model!" he said eyes sparkling with imagination of dress's, gowns, evening wear, and exotic fashions worn by the client in the back.

"Well that's good news" he said rather relieved at the news,

"Huh?" Alex looked between the two a curious look on her face, "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh! Your brother asked me to make some new clothes for Yuzuki-chan!" the male explained, "And they are absolutely gorgeous!"

"Oh! I want to see them!" Alex eyes sparkled with happiness and anticipation

"Sure! I'm just finishing one final stitching" he said going towards the curtain, "I just need to make one last adjustment"

"Great, this day had been draining" he groaned

"Those guys really got you wound up, Ai-chan" he cooed

"I really don't want to think of it right now" he groaned letting his head fall back

"When I find those bastards I going to introduce my foot to their faces!" she declared

"Well fashion first, revenge later!" he said, "Now then feast your eyed on my creations!" the curtains opened and out walked Yuzuki, the siblings owed as they watched her exit the back room.

"As you can see Yuzuki is wearing a beautifully sown pink blouse made from 100% cotton, notice the accents of the hand sewn chiffon dress, her legs accentuated with flower printed white leggings and finished with a fashionable and functional pair of black leather boots!" he said showing off each article of clothing.

"Yuzuki-chan you look so beautiful!" Alex squealed

'Yuzuki…' he couldn't explain it, looking at the girl before him she was glowing and looked…she was…

'cute'

"So what do you think?" she asked shyly playing with the hymn of her skirt

"You look like a princess!" Alex said

"Oh…thank you Alex" she blushed, "Um what do you think Ai-san?" she asked looking at the male, the red eyed boy cleared his throat scratching the side of his cheeks as he began trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Hm, well you look…very pretty Yu-chan" he said giving her a small smile that seemed to make her blush deadpan.

"Oh, thank you Ai-chan!" she said suddenly

"Yuzu-chan your blushing" Alex said

"Your just too adorable~" Vanquish hummed adoring the girls reaction

"I…I mean…" she stammered a little

"If you think she looks cute now, what to see the rest of the line!" he declared before pulling her back into the room, as the afternoon progressed, the siblings watched as Yuzuki modeled all the clothes Vanquish had designed, explaining each and every piece, by the time everything was shown it was already night time.

"Thanks again for stopping by, come back soon Ai-chan~" he cooed blowing the other a kiss,

"Right…thanks" he said watching as the male smiled, "No problem, bring her around anytime"

"Oh, and thanks for lending us your ride" he said pointing to the limo as his 'shop hands' were packing stuff in the car.

"Think nothing of it" he waived the notion off, "You didn't think I let you carry all my wonder clothes bare handed, you might damage them"

"Besides you also brought me a lovely canvas for designing, it brings joy to my heart!" he said shedding a tear

"Right…see ya around" he said giving one last waive before joining the other two ladies in the car with his sister and Yuzuki.

The store owner waived as he watched the car leave before going back into the shop.

"Man what a day…" he sighed leaning back against the seat

"Wow it's so cool in here, I feel like a movie star~" Alex said looking over the velvet and black lined limo.

"I guess…seriously is everything this guy owns purple?" he said looking over the back

"Um, Ai-san?" looking over Ai saw Yuzuki sitting next to him, arms placed firmly in her lap, "Yeah Yuzuki?"

"I…I wanted to thank you…" she said as the male looked at her

"What for?"

"I mean for pretty much taking care of me" she said rather quietly, "I know I must be a burden on you, having to take care of your sister and all…"

"Don't be ridiculous" he sighed, "You aren't burdening me…so don't think like that" she looked like she was going to say something else, but decided against it. With a small yawn, she rubbed her eye with the palm of her hands,

"Tire?" he asked seeing this, the girl look at him through lidded eyes and gave a small nod

"Here" he said, though the girl seemed confused, with a sigh he said, "You can use me as a pillow…if you want" he said looking off to the side. Yuzuki blinked before giving a gentle smile, placing her head on his thigh she allowed herself to get comfortable as they drove back home.

"Thank you Ai-san…" she said almost like a whisper feeling sleep beginning to take over

"I told you don't have too…" he stopped, hearing soft snores escape below, Yuzuki had fallen asleep, she looked so peaceful, it would seem like a sin to wake her up. Turning his mind out the window he watched as the city sights passed by, people, cars, buildings, before they stopped. Watching the people on the sidewalk, before they took off the last thing, a flash of green, before they were off again.

…..to be continued….

Next Time: The Third Time, The Last Time!

'I'm Alexandria V. Tepes! Please take good care of me!'

'Don't underestimate me tough or you'll die!'


	3. Chapter 3

Two Breathes Walking; Chapter 3: The Third Time, The Last Time

"Hurry! Today's the day!" Alex cheered as she looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her hair was combed and straight, straightening out her uniform which consisted of the black blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. There was a small red bat pin on the breast pocket. A white bow was showing through the V of the vest along with a double red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom was a black uniform skirt with a belt that wrapped around the middle that ended above her knees with red frills underneath. Lastly she wore a black and red knee socks and black dress shoes.

"I'm ready!" she declared after one last inspection of her new clothing, it was finally the day,

"Now for the final super finishing touch to prepare me for the day!" she said, going to her bed she grabbed the stuffed bat from her bed, "It's time Ulqui!" with a tug on his back two snaps were released, taking the claps she wrapped them across her chest before snapping them together.

'Ulqui Backpack Initiated!' running out her bedroom she passed by the kitchen quickly seeing her brother and their house guest, Yuzuki, who was at the stove cooking.

"Morning Big brother!" Alex greeted her brother who gave a wave, seeing as his mouth was full,

"Good Morning Alex" Yuzuki said, "I made some breakfast if you're hungry" she said and prepared to make the girl a plate.

"Can you make it to go? I'm actually on my way out"

"Huh? Where are you going?" she asked wondering where a girl her age was off too

"Today's my first day at Ryoutei Academy!" she exclaimed happily

"Ryoutei Acadamy?", why did that name seem so familiar, it was a nagging feeling in the back of her head, it was almost painful trying to think about.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be some fancy private high school, or something like that" Ai said between bites

"High school? Alex…how old are you?" she asked curiously

"Huh? Let's see…" she said counting off her fingers, "I'm sixteen…and a half" she said, Yuzuki gave a shocked, almost surprised look at the information,

'She can't be that old…she looks like a young child'

"Hehe, I get that look all the time" she giggled, "When people here my age they freak out" she laughed remembering all the time people found out her age.

"Well anyway I'm off for my first day of school!" she declared

"Oh…uh hold on" she said and went around the kitchen

"Hey sis, be careful at school" Ai said finishing off another bite of his food, "If someone tries to mess with you, I'll kick their asses!" he said, "Oh pancakes!" he said as Yuzuki placed more pancakes in front of him, he had to admit she had a knack for cooking.

"Ouch…"

"Huh? Yuzuki you okay?" he asked after hearing the small yelp, looking back they saw the girl near the sink now, "Huh, oh sorry I just cut myself" she said waving her finger, "papercut", she smiled trying not to seem embarrassed by a small cut.

"Be careful with sharp objects Yuzu-chan, one slip and you might end up slicing off your thumb" Alex said suddenly, "If I lost my thumb, what would I suck on at night to soothe me!"

"There you go again with the random comments, think before you ask" Ai said to his sister who just giggled

"Before you go Alex, I…" from the counter she came back with a something, holding it out it was wrapped up nicely with a pretty yellow cloth ribbon.

"I wiped up a little lunch" she said smiling gently, "I hope it tastes good, it's nothing special" she said placing the lunch in her hand.

"Thank you Yuzu-chan!" she smiled to the gleaming pink eyed girl, "Well I'm off to school, wish me luck!"

"Hold on sis!" Ai said raising from the table, "I'm walking you to school" he said

"Okay!" she said rather happily, "Come on let's get going!" she said

"Alright here I come" he said moving from the table, "Will you be okay at home by yourself?" he asked, though he had left her home before, she was with Alex, so there wasn't much worry.

"I think so…" she said, though she sounded unassured herself, being left alone in someone else's apartment building.

"Just keep the door locked" he said pulling out a piece of paper, looking around he found a pen and began scribbling on it, before handing it to Yuzuki.

"That's my cell and work number, if something's wrong do not hesitate to call me!" he said as Yuzuki nodded, "Okay"

"Okay I'll be at work, see ya" he said as he walked out of the apartment with Alex in tow jumping around like a hyper rabbit.

"Bye Yuzu-chan!", she said waving goodbye, "Have a good day you two, bye!" she said seeing the two off. As she watched them leave, she couldn't help feel a kind of happiness…she couldn't explain it.

She closed the door, making sure it was locked like Ai-san had told her, ever since she woke up in this apartment, seeing Ai and his sister, she felt…safe. But what confused her is why she felt safe, it was like she had woken up from a bad dream, a nightmare which she had been running through for so long.

"What should I do?" she said, it would be in bad manners to just sit around all day, "I know" she decided to do the dishes and clean the kitchen.

At Ryoutei Academy,

"Whoa look at this place!" she squealed looking up at the large building, "It's like a castle!"

"Or a mansion, sheesh can they be any flashy" he didn't know what was the big deal about some private school, just a bunch of rich, spoiled child's and some others brought in to show social economic diversity.

"I can't wait…I'm…I'm going to burst at the seams with excitement!" she exclaimed happily grabbing her brothers arm, "Come on lets go inside!" she said pulling the other towards the school

"Hold on! Stop pulling me!" he said as he was pulled along, "Seriously how did you get so strong?"

In the school classes were set to begin, students were already taking their seats preparing for the school day. But one seat remained empty, the desk that belonged to one of female students. Though she had only been gone for the second day, someone people wondered where the gentle eyed student had gone, whispering and talking worried that she might be sick or unwell. Though many people thought to ask her host's, the infamous Sakamaki brothers, no one was going too for various and obvious reasons.

"Alright settle down students" the teacher said calling the class to order, "Now then class we have a new student joining us today" he began drawing the classes attention, the thought of a new student sent the imaginations of the students running, wondering who they were, boy or girl, what they would look like what they were like.

"Now then please welcome our new student, can you please come in" there was a noise of the door opening, the student's watched as two figures enter the classroom.

"You can't be serious…" Kanato watched seeing the last person he ever wanted to see

"Now then would you like to introduce yourself…." The teacher asked his gaze looking at the black haired male, he noticed this

"Wow he looks so cool!" a girl said

"I know look at those eyes" a girl said noting the deep red of his eyes

"So handsome"

The male cleared his throat, "Sorry to disappoint but, she's your new student" pointing down to the girl wearing the school uniform, the looks seemed to change to rather disappointed especially from the female population.

"Oh sorry about that…" the teacher apologized, "So young lady why don't you introduce yourself to the class"

"Hello everyone, my name is Alexandria Victoria Tepes!" she exclaimed with great enthusiasm surprising the class, even Ayato woke from his nap hearing the loud voice,

"Oi what's with all the noise…" he said rather groggily being woken up,

"I hope we all can become good friends, so please take good care of me" she said politely giving a sweet smile,

"Hey who's the guy next to you?" one of the female students said as eyes fell on the male

"This is my big brother, Ai!" she said introducing her big brother

"Hey" he said simply, small squeals could be heard as the girls looked at him shyly

"Also, if anyone messes with my little sister" he started placing a hand on the girls head, "I will hunt you down and introduce you to God, the Devil, or whatever deity your destined to go to" he said, a sharper looking coming to his eyes, the class became silent, on edge after that, even the teacher seemed frightened trying to remain composed as the killing aura dripped from the male.

"But other than that, please take care of my sister" he said seeming to calm down, making a class a little more on edge from the complete personality change.

"Have a good day sis, bye" Ai left out of the classroom, once the door closed the class seemed to breathe of relief.

"Wow that was kind of scary" one student said

"And I thought the Sakamaki's were intimidating"

"I still think he's hot!"

"Yeah, so cute"

"Alright class let's settle down" the teacher said, "Now Ms. Tepes…"

"If it's alright, I prefer to be called Alex" she said, the teacher blinked but nodded, "Alright…Alex, please take your seat" he said before looking into the class rows before finding a seat, "There's a free seat in the center of the class" he said

"Okay!" moving towards the center, she found the free seat, as she looked at her placement her eyes, turning her bag to the front she took out all her materials placing them on the desk. Taking her sheet she made herself comfortable ready for the lesson to begin.

"Alright class let's begin" as the teacher began his lesson, eyes watched Alex, one on the left, one in the back, and one on the far back, though that it was rather lazy and ended up drifting off.

As the day went on, most of Alex's class were the same, nothing big or anything it being her first day. It was lunch time now, Alex had found a nice place in the cafeteria to eat, reaching into her backpack bat, Ulqui, she had taken out a nice china plate, a napkin complete with silverware, a knife (nothing that could do serious damage), spoon, and a fork. There was also a drink, strawberry lemonade, and finally the lunch Yuzu-chan had made for her. She was so nice, it was nice having another girl in the house, she liked living with her brother, but there were something's she couldn't talk about with him…but did.

"Now it's time to eat!" she said untying the yellow fabric, watching it carefully fall revealing the box which held her lunch, she opened it and her eyes lit up.

"Takoyaki!" she picked up one of the balls with a toothpick placing it in her mouth, "Yum! Wow this is some of the best food I ever tasted!" she gushed eating another the blush of happiness deepening on her face.

"Ulqui this is delicious! You could try some" she said placing on of the balls in the bats mouth, "Good right!" as she at lunch, someone was watching her from another table,

"Heh, looks likes there's someone else who talks to inanimate objects"

"Shut up idiot" Kanato said petting his teddy bear, he didn't like that girl, no that little sow was a nonsense that needed to be punished, he couldn't wait to see her crying in pain on the ground like the pathetic human she is.

"Ah poor Kanato, still angry you got beat up by a girl" Liato teased earning a glare from the other but would freeze fire with its icy venom.

"Eh, Yours Truly doesn't understand why you're watching some stupid girl" Ayato groaned with disinterest, there more important things to think about, like finding that pancake and punishing her more putting him through all this anxiety.

"It's tedious, to say the least" Reiji said simply adjusting his glasses, but something about the girl made him both curious and vexed, for one thing Kanato was a vampire, a pure vampire, yet somehow he got overpowered by a girl, a mortal girl. Then there was her brother, the way the sharpness of his eyes and the linking killing aura, it could still sense it even now. There was something very wrong with those two.

"Well whatever I'm going to get some food, frickin starving" Ayato yawned lazily getting up from the table and going to find something to eat, though in truth regular food couldn't satisfy him, no he craved something else….he desired one thing,

'Blood' and not just any blood, he wanted Pancake Blood

"Alright Ulqui let's go and get ready for class!" though there was still a good ten minutes left in lunch and supplies, Alex wanted to find her classroom early, wrapping up the last of lunch she placed it inside of her backpack securing it on her back before making her exit from the lunchroom, as she left eyes watched her carefully.

In the hall, Alex was looking at her class schedule trying to find her next class, "Let's see" she said walking down the hall she stopped in front of a window overlooking the sun,

"This place is big Ulqui, maybe we should ask for directions?" she said looking over the school map and her schedule again.

"Ah, is the little mouse lost" a voice teased, Alex didn't even need to look back to know who the voice belonged too, "Didn't think I see you again, sow" Kanato spoke as he stood behind the girl.

"What's a matter little mouse, scared of the big bad cat" he teased as he watched the girl closely waiting for a reaction, even the smallest twinge, the raise speed of her blood, her heart rate…he was waiting for it.

"Oh I noticed you…" she said still not facing, "I just didn't see the point acknowledging a something like you" she said almost smugly, he frowned, this wasn't the reaction he wanted

'Who do she think she was acting so significant' he frowned,

"Hehe, your out of place little mouse" he chuckled walking closer to her, until he was an arm reach away, "Let me explain the rules to you"

"To put it simply, I hold a power you can't comprehend. When I want something I get, there's no yes or no, for you. So don't think you can order me around, I give the orders" he stressed the last part running his hands up the girls sides, gliding over ruffles and ribbons taking one into his hands and feeling the soft fabric on his skin. Leaning in she could feel his cool breath touching her skin, sniffing her scent playfully

"See you're just a little puppet, I can mess with you anyway I can!" he chuckled, "Jerking your strings whichever way I like, bending you too my will!" he mocked gripping the window

"So…little mouse, are you scared now!" he chuckled letting his tongue snake out to lick the shell of her ear. It was silent, the sound of footsteps, mummers, and whispers as the sun created a orange veil of light through the window.

Soft chuckling escape her lips, creating a confusion in the boy,

'She's laughing? Why is she laughing? She should be begging, cringing, filled with fear'

"You know, it's guys like you…that really piss me off" with a swift turn she was now facing the boy, her eyes were not sad, worried, or scarred, no those ruby red eyes will ablaze with something that made him sick to his stomach, confidence, they were filled with sort of mortal defiance that sent fire through his veins.

"You…"

"Listen I don't care who you think you are, but let's get one thing straight no one controls me!" she declared meeting the other eye to eye, "I'm not afraid of you, in fact you should be afraid of me!" when she said this the boy burst into laughter that was borderline hysterical

"Afraid of you!?" he laughed holding his teddy bear, "You stupid mortal girl, I'll break you!"

"Heh, you're the stupid one!" she said eyes shining with full defiance, "My name is Alexandria Victoria Tepe's!" she exclaimed, inching her foot back

'Does she think she can hurt me? She is foolish' he thought smirking sweetly, oh the look on her face when her pathetic attack doesn't do a thing. He didn't even try to evade, Kanato smirked as the attack hit, the smirk fell and twisted into that of shock, before contorting into that of pain, lurching over forward he gave a pain lurching sound before releasing a series of pained scream. The student's in the hall looked at the scene with shock, from the sudden attack and pity mostly coming from the guys who had looks of sadness and painful fear.

On the floor Kanato was whimpering clutching his lower region as the painful throbbing pulsed and burned.

"Don't underestimate me, or you'll die!" she said standing triumphantly over the other still whimpering on the floor

"You…damn…bitch" he breathed falling back to the floor

"Hahahahahaha! Right in the low hanging fruit!" she laughed triumphantly, "Come on Ulqui let's go to class!" she said walking past the other, many student's moved passed not wanting to feel the wrath and leaving the boy to bask in his well-deserved pain.

At the coffee shop, Ai was at the counter taking orders, it was almost time to pick his sister up from school, and hopefully she hadn't gotten into too much trouble.

Hours later at the Sakamaki Mansion,

The rest of the brothers, Ayato, Shu, Laito, and Subaru had just entered the living room, still dressed in there school uniform, but once they entered they were met with a strange sight…

"What the hell…" in the sitting room or greeting room as Reiji preferred was, the second eldest himself standing next a couch that held a gloomier than usual Kanato holding his precious companion Teddy, close.

"I see your back" Reiji said dryly not even turning to look at him

"Hey where did you two run off too" Laito said moving to sit on the other couch, "Your always us grief about skipping class and you go and disappear, it's actually amusing" he snickered

"What's up with Kanato?" Shu pointed out lazily, though he didn't really care he found the boy gloomier than usual.

"Hm, it seems there was…an incident at school" Reiji stated adjusting his classes

"Incident?" Kanato shot the older boy a look of disapproval to which it fell on deaf ears so to speak.

"The circumstances are still pending, but it would see he had an altercation with the new girl" Laito perked up at this remembering the little chibi.

"What happened did lil Kanato get beat up again?" Laito said catching the attention of the other brother, even the disinterested Shu seemed curious.

"Yeah it's so funny, he basically got his ass handed to him by a girl…a human girl at that!" he laughed hysterically as all eyes looked at the boy.

"Seriously?" even Ayato couldn't believe that, it's one thing to get beat up, it's another by a girl, but a human girl overtaking a vampire, even Kanato, was something no one would take at face value.

"SHUT UP!" Kanato yelled, "You weren't even there!" he hissed as his brother kept laughing, even Ayato was beginning to chuckle at the others misfortune.

"That's enough, this is a serious situation" Reiji said glaring at the two who seemed to calm down, but there was still the snickering now and again.

"So…what happened this time, did the chibi bitch beat you up, again" Kanato hissed again glaring black ice at the other

"I'm afraid it's more…pressing then just getting beat up" Reiji started, the others looked at the others waited to hear the details.

"She just kicked me!" Kanato said as the others gave him variety of looks of not interested and 'you can't be serious'

"That's it, that's so stupid, leaving school because a girl kicked you" Ayato scoffed leaning back onto the couch.

"It was more than just a kick" Reiji began, "You know how when a turtle is scared it goes into his shell…" he explained, "Let's just say one of his turtles hasn't come back out" he air quoted the last part, there was silence in the room as the information finally set

"Wait, are you saying that, that human girl…got Kanato in the family jewels?" Liato asked as all eyes fell on Reiji

"Basically" he said simply, the room again went silent before erupting into a serious of hysterical laughter from Laito and Ayato as they took in the information. Even Subaru had to stifle a laugh at hearing of the pipsqueak's misgivings, though he probably brought it on himself.

"Oh my, that is fucking HILARIOUS!" Laito laughed clutching his stomach

"I wish I could have seen that!" Ayato laughed falling to the floor, "You got kneed….by a mortal girl!" he said between laughs rolling on the floor. Kanato glared at his brothers on the floor, how dare they laugh at his misfortune, that damned girl was too blame and he would make her pay, one way or the other that damn mouse bitch was going to pay.

"GO TO HELL!" with a sudden flash the nearby chair was set on fire, seeming to stop the laughing. When the brothers looked back at the chair the boy had disappeared probably to sulk.

"I'll go get the fire extinguisher" Reiji sighed before leaving the too the get the tool, as the two went back to their hysteric laughing.

At Ai's Apartment…

"Hey I'm home" Ai called opening the door, after getting of work her had stopped by the market to pick up some stuff for dinner.

"Welcome home big brother!" Alex said quickly tackling her brother in a hug almost knocking him to the ground, "I had the best time at school today!" she said and began spurting off about her day and all she learned and did…

"Okay let me get the door and relax first" he sighed as his sister continued to talk at a mile a second.

"Oh welcome back Ai-san" Yuzuki greeted him, she had been sitting in the living room, the table was covered in papers and books, probably from Alex's school.

"Oh hey Yuzuki-chan…" he greeted her, "Oh, I brought some groceries" he said setting the bags down on the counter.

"Oh that's good, I was helping Alex with her homework" she said confirming his suspicions about it belonging to his sister, how could one girl get so much homework on her first day?

"Here I'll go get started on dinner" Yuzuki said taking the groceries before walking into the kitchen.

"So sis how was your first day?" he asked more comfortable to listen to the girl talk

"It was great I met a bunch of new people, my teachers are okay too, oh!" she said, "And the lunch Yuzu-chan made for me and Ulqui, was so delicious!"

'I bet' he wouldn't argue the girl knew her way around a kitchen, "Well it's good you had a good first day sis" he said rubbing her head playfully, "No one gave any trouble right?"

"Hm, not that I can think of" she wasn't lying…that much

"Good, because you know I would have come up there and…" suddenly the ring of the phone filled the room, "I'll get it" walking over to the phone on the wall he picked it up holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he spoke waiting for whoever to talk

"Hello, this is Ryoutei Academy, is this the home of Alexandria V. Tepes?" the female voice spoke,

'The school? Why would they be calling at this hour'

"Ryoutei Academy?" as he spoke Alex attention was quickly turned toward the conversation, "Yeah, this is her older brother, Ai Tepes, can I ask what this is about?"

"It seems there was an 'incident' involving your sister, Alexandria" they said

"An incident? What kind of incident?" at the mention of the word, 'incident', Alex began to look like a deer caught in headlights. Ai listened as the woman spoke,

"Uh huh"

"Yeah"

"She did what…" that was her cue to leave inching away quietly from the room, "she hit him where…hasn't descended" Ai rubbed his eyes, pinching between the bridge of his nose in order to keep his composure.

"Yes, I understand…I will defiantly behaving a conversation with her" Alex gulped feeling those lines of dread forming, "Yes, have a goodnight" hanging up the phone there was an eerie silence filling the room, one in which no one wanted to be in because they knew something very bad was about to happen.

"Um big brother?" she called out carefully, suddenly he turned slowly, his eyes burning a fierce, evil red as Alex stood there like a kid who had just gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Now before you pop a blood vessel, let be the first to say it's not as bad as you think" she said trying to keep her brother calm.

"Not a big deal!? Alexandria you cannot go around kicking boys in the nuts!" he scolded her angrily, she knew he was angry because he used her full name.

"But brother…" she seemed to whine

"Don't 'brother' me" he said folding his arms, looking down on her with both disappointment and anger.

"You basically kicked the boy so hard in his 'special place' that one hasn't come back out"

"Must be the smartest of the two" she joked

"Alexandria!?"

"Hold on, why are you giving me the third degree?" she argued, "I was just defending myself, that poor boy your defending, basically felt me up!" she said, as soon as he heard that his blood overheated

"He did what!?" he knew there was a reason his sister acted, some smug cocky pervert probably thought she was an easy target, he hoped she broke it for all he cared, that will teach him.

"Cocky bastard!" he growled, "Alex what was the name of the guy that tried to touch you?" he demanded cracking his knuckle, no one touched his sister without losing a few fingers.

"It was one of the guys from the park the other day" hearing this Ai went into full big brother vengeance mood, out of the all the people in the world it just had to be them.

"Which one was it, the one with hat or the guy with the glasses?"

'Let it be the guy with the glasses, he wanted a reason to punch him'

"Naw it wasn't either of them" she said, a small look of disappointment falling on his face, "It was the smaller one; light purple eyes with the dark rings under them"

"You mean that boy…he was the one that touched you?" he thought the boy was a kid, though he should have known seeing as he had a sister like Alex.

"Yeah, the nerve of that jerk, touching me and putting his tongue on my cheek and licking me like I'm some kind of lollipop*"

"That little sicko" he growled punching his fist into his hand, "If I see him again, he and his brothers…." He began trying to think of the group's name, but was currently drawing a blank

"Wait what were there last names again, I gonna report them" he said grabbing the phone

"Hm, I think it was Saki, maki, pocky…oh do we have any pocky!" she said thinking of the breaded treat with the sweet flavors.

"Focus sis, now what were there last names" he thought before snapping his fingers, "I remember it was…Sakamaki!" as soon as he said that there was a crash noise like pots hitting the floor followed by a loud thud.

"What the hell…Yuzuki!?" thinking the worst the two rushed into the kitchen only to find Yuzuki on the floor among a clutter of pots she must have dropped.

"Crap…" rushing to scoop the girl up, her eyes were closed, "Hey, can you here me? Yuzuki? Hey" he called patting her on the cheek trying to get a response. Placing his head over her chest he pulled back trying to figure out what he should,

'_Weird…I can't hear their heart beat'_

"Is Yuzu-chan okay?" Alex asked worriedly

"I think she fainted, she's breathing but she's got a small gash on her head" she might have a concussion, "Alex go get the phone and call 911"

"R-Right!" he watched her go back into the living room, looking back at girl in his arms he continued try to get her to wake up.

"Yuzuki, Yuzuki come on, time to wake up" he called, with a small whimper dazed pink eyes peaked out from under the blond lashes to see pools of rosy red, looking down worriedly at them.

"A…AI-san…" she whispered

"Yuzuki…listen you have to stay awake" he said urgently, "You cannot fall asleep, okay, you cannot close your eyes" he repeated, but the lids continued to drop as inaudible whispers escaped her lips.

"Look at me, hey! Don't close your eyes" he said trying to remain calm

"Brother the ambulance is outside!" Alex called, Ai nodded glad to hear it, quickly taking his jacket off, he placed it over Yuzuki, before picking her up bridal style and made a dash out of the apartment, Alex right behind them.

'Hold on Yuzuki' he thought hoping that she was alright, as soon as they excited the building they were met with the emergency workers. With Ai's help, they loaded her into the ambulance and made their way toward the hospital.

'Yuzu-chan…'

"Yuzuki…'

As the drove to the hospital, Yuzuki continued to lay there, an oxygen mask secured over her mouth as her eyes stared upwards.

'_Sakamaki…'_ images began flashing past her eyes like a never ending looped reel of six individuals males…

'_Hey bitch-chan!'_

'_Your opinion doesn't matter here…'_

'_You're only good for your blood…'_

'_Hey let me and Teddy taste you!'_

_"You are my food."_

"_What an annoying girl you are…don't wake me up again"_

As the scenes continued to play, Yuzuki couldn't feel a sense of fear as she saw these males, the way they looked at her, like they would devour her at any minute, like a million pricks in her skin. But between the fear there seemed to be small snip it of…_something_

"_Oi, Yui!"_

"_Y-Yui…" she breathed silently_

'_Who's Yui?'_

…..To Be Continued…..

Next Time: The Forth Meeting; Ai vs. the Sakamaki Brothers

'Who are the Sakamaki brothers?'

'Careful big brother'

'Why can't I wake up?'

'The scent of sweet blood runs through your veins…you'll be sucked dry'

*-no pun intended…, because Alex would be considered a lolli, but not she is a few inches taller than Kanato-

A/N: The next chapter will talk more about the history of Ai and Alex


	4. Chapter 4

Two Breathes Walking; Chapter 4: The Forth Meeting; Ai vs. the Sakamaki Brothers

At the hospital, Ai waited outside the as the doctor looked at Yuzuki, it was passed seven in the morning and they still hadn't heard anything. So many thought ran through his head, what if it was serious and she had a concussion, what if she didn't wake up.

'I shouldn't think like that, she'll be fine' he told himself, he had to believe, he just had too. Looking down at his lap, Alex was curled on his knee having fallen asleep, soft snores escaping her lips. Just then the door opened revealing the doctor,

"Hey doc, is Yuzuki going to be okay?" he asked jumping straight to the point, the old doctor adjusted his glasses, looking over the sheet,

"Are you family of hers?" he asked

"Um, well kinda…she lives with me and my sister, so we are like family" he said, he never really thought of it, Yuzuki was Yuzuki, she had grown and become a fixture in the mechanism of his life.

"I see, well you'll be happy to know your friend is fine" he said, a relieved feeling falling over the male as he heard the news, "She had a nasty bump on her head, but it's nothing serious" he said

"We gave her some medicine and bandaged her wound, she just needs some rest" he said, suddenly nurse came up, showing him a clipboard, possibly for another patient.

"Excuse for a moment" he said and prepared to walk away

"Doctor, if it's okay, can I…go see her?" he asked

"I don't see the harm" he said, "But please be quite" he said almost hushed, Ai nodded giving him a quick thanks before picking up his sister and heading into Yuzuki's room. Carefully holding his sister in his arms, he maneuvered quietly, taking a seat next in a chair near the bed. Yuzuki laid peacefully on the bed, soft snores escaped her lips as she laid on the hospital bed. Her head was bandaged firmly with gaze nestled under her blond curls.

"You know…sometimes your more trouble than your worth" he sighed breathlessly, "Sleep well Yuzuki" he said watching her. But as he looked at the girl on the bed he felt…strange somehow. It was a feeling he couldn't understand, as he carried her to ambulance he heard her muttering, possibly gibberish from her dazed state. But in the moments where some of the speech was vaguely clear, well at least to him, what most people didn't know about him is that he had 20/20 hearing, the same with his eyes. Anyway, when she was muttering, he heard names spoken from her lips,

'Aya…aito…baru…Rei…to….Shu' it was broken, but that was the jest of it, though she sounded so sad when she said it, was it someone from her past, something that brought her sadness and pain.

"Mm, Ai-ni….?" The groggy voice of Alex said

"Well good morning sleepy beauty" Ai said watching as his sister rubbed her eyes cutely,

"Big brother?" she looked around, "Is Yuzu-chan okay?" she asked noting they were in the hospital

"Yeah, she's fine, she just needs so rest" he said giving the girl a comforting smile as she nodded, but then yawned showing hoe tired she was.

"Hey why don't you go back to sleep?" he said

"Huh? What about school?" she yawned again, "I have homework to turn in tomorrow" she said, which beg the question if it was only her second day how could she have homework.

"It's fine sis" he said, "I'll call the school later, now get some sleep, it's been a long night" not even a second later the girl was out like a light. Ai continued to watch the other sleep, feeling the lull of sleep falling over him,

"Maybe just, a short nap…." He sighed closing his eyes he allowed himself to enter the realm at slumber…

_In a large mansion that overlooked a small village, servants went about their day doing the daily choirs of the home. The door to one of the rooms burst open, out ran a boy, no older than 12, ran out the room nearly tripping as he made a dash down the hall. The sound of shouting could be heard from the bed room, the voice belonging to the master of the household,_

_Ignoring the yells and fits of anger, he rushed passed the servants, up the stairs until he reached the other side of mansion. With a quick click of the door open he quickly slammed it shut. The room rooms of the mansion were extravagant filled with many fine items, silk sheets, satin curtains, furniture imported from far away countries; yes they truly were magnificent he had seen them many times before. Changing the silk sheets of the bed, dusting the imported furniture, and scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees like a dog._

"_Big brother?" a voice called, the door slowly opened, rosy red eyes meet equally red eyes, a young girl with long cropped black hair, wearing a simple red dress with a white apron tied in a bow in the back._

"_Sis" the boy watched the girl walk in, a stuffed bat toy in her arms, she carried it around everywhere with, ever since her brother had given it to her._

"_I saw you run in here, are you okay big brother?" his sister asked walking a little closer to him as he stood in the middle of the room._

"_Yeah…" he groaned breathlessly, "The 'he' was having another tantrum" _

"_If we get caught in one of the guest rooms, uncle will get upset and again…" now and again the master of the house would call him to his study, he stand before the scarlet haired man, his one good coal black eyes staring holes into him. It was a variety of things that made him call the servant boy to his room, something got broken, something was missing, or a grievance came up and all blame would fall one person…him. The meetings would range from a variety of things, whippings, beatings, burnings, the occasional broken bones, making him stand in cold water until his legs went numb and he lost feeling, the list went on and on. But the servant did not complain, he did not cry or argue, if he did the consequence would be direr then any punishment he had endured._

"_Don't call him that…" the boy caught the girl off, "Huh? But he's are uncle…"_

"_No he's not" he said, though it was calm his voice dripped with ice as he spoke, "In case you haven't been listening sis, we're not 'his' family' we're 'evil demon spawns'" he said, " cursed souls meant to rot in hell" he quoted the phrase that had been drilled into their skulls since they were little._

"_But, that's not true…is it?" she said sadly, yes they had heard it for years, everyone glared at them, murmured words of hate and spite and they didn't know why they did. Their family had deserted them, abandoned them since their mother, who they had never even met, had died._

"_Listen sis, don't be sad" he said patting her on the head, "One day I going to take you away from this place" he said as the girl look up at her brother, a serene smiling on his face, "Will leave in a beautiful house and you'll be treated like a princess" _

_The girl sniffled, eyes still wet with tears, "And Ulqui too?" she said holding up the toy, the boy looked at the toy and gave a short chuckle, "Sure him too" he said before pulling the girl in a warm hug._

'_I'll endure it all. No matter what I'll make a place for Alexandria' _

"_Come on sis, let's finish our chores" he said wiping his sister face_

"_Okay" she said, taking each other's hand they walked out of the room, _

'_Deep breathes, deep breathes' it was a mantra, something to keep him calm_

_The days didn't change though, same as usual, wake early, cook breakfast for the servants who woke at regular hours than anyone else, make the bed, scrub the floors, watch the windows, help tend to the garden, each choir more taxing then the last leaning both siblings tired and exasperated. They were a loud to stop, for food and water, and bathroom breaks if needed, before returning to their chores. The only other time the brother received a break is when some new grievance came,_

_Scrubbing the hallways, he on his knees, while the others servants were given mops, feet moved stepping and leaving scuffs to which he would have to clean later. Another servant, a better supplied one them stood over the boy, standing neat and straight…_

_As soon as he was about to open his mouth,_

"_Yeah I know, the master needs to see me" he said dryly already knowing that was coming, placing the cloth in the bucket. He stood, though tired and was led to 'his' study._

_Standing in the grand study, the boy stood waiting for whatever was to come so he could get back to work, unlike the other servants, he wasn't paid for all the work he did. From sun up to sun down, dawn and dusk, he slaved until he collapsed, then wake up and do it again._

"_I suppose you're wondering why I called you here" the master spoke, pouring himself a glass of liquor as he lounged on the sofa._

_The boy didn't falter, used to the questioning, "No, sir" he said, _

"_I'll get straight to the point, I'm sending you and your sister away" he deadpanned, no emotion is his voice, drinking his liquor. The boy stood there, calm, but confused._

'_Sending us away…?'_

"_Where are we being sent too?" he asked wondering where he and sister would be sent, _

"_That's your problem" he said standing up he walked over to the window that overlooked the garden, "I want you both out of this house, I don't care where you go, I don't care" he said not even looking at the boy as he spoke_

'_So that's hit' he should have figured this be happening_

"_If I may speak, we have no means to take care of ourselves" there was no mercy for them, not here, not in the village, not even in the church they went to pray. _

"_That is not of my concern, I want you both gone by the end of the day" he said his voice uncaring as he continued to look out the window._

"_Right…I'll go get my sister" moving to the door, no more words, the black haired boy left from the room and at the end of the day out of the mansion. As they walked down the path, the cool autumn air rustling the trees, shaking their falling leaves. The sound of the iron gates closing shut, the little girl dressed in only a simple dress and coat like clothe to keep her warm, looked back one last time at the place she had called home, though she had to work hard day and night, it still was the only place she ever knew. Clutching her doll close to her chest, gripped the hand of her brother as they continued their walk._

"_Big brother, where are we going?" she asked, rather fearful as they walked down the fall path, the boy was quite for a moment,_

"_I don't know" it was simple, though it was the truth. With nowhere to go, the brother and sister traveled from place to place. The brother had saved money, some coins he found about or made doing extra work, though it wasn't much, he always made sure his sister was taken care of. If she was hungry, he find food wherever he could. If she was cold, he give up his jacket or he find a safe warm place for her to rest. At night when they cuddled up in any place they could find, huddled together her brother would whisper,_

"_I'll find us a place" he would say, his voice was tired, his eyes dim, "I promise I'll find us a nice place, I promise" then he was slip into the realm of sleep. _

_As the days past, the hardships would change, some were better than the others, the siblings found work wherever they could, trying to save enough money for the bare necessities. The brother would do manual labor, working in fields, doing deliveries, working in shops for even the smallest of change. The sister would do jobs like sewing and cleaning, at the end of the day both were tired and exhausted, but again they would awaken and wake and work again._

_As the years passed the boy grew into a young man, his sister seemed to have stopped growing even though she was in her young teens. The brother thought it was maybe because of lack of nourishment, though he had gotten less than her, yet he had grown to a comfortable height and had aged into a handsome young man. His shimmering midnight black hair, mixed with his fair skin, and exotic red eyes made him the object of many suitors, though he would pass them off. In those years the brother and sister had traveled and settled in a small village, their lives were comfortable. They had saved enough to live, even with the occasional expense, they still had enough to eat normally and afford clothing, though the sister would sew most of their clothes. They seemed to have finally made a good living for themselves…_

'_There is no mercy for us, not here, not back there…not anywhere'_

_The short lived paradise had quickly stained red, the cries in the night, the red colored moon, the creature coming screaming, taking it's revenge on all who had wrong them…_

_With flashing red eyes, sharp fangs, deep red markings that crossed and designed fair skin…_

"_Big brother!"_

Red eyes snapped open nearly falling out the chair, composing himself quickly. Ai looked up seeing his sister and Yuzuki who was awake and no longer in bed. Her eyes seemingly holding worry as she stared at the male.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked feeling groggy, "Big brother I've been trying to wake you up, you sleep like a rock underwater!" his sister scolded her brother

'I must have fallen asleep'

"What time is it?"

"It's four in the afternoon!" she exclaimed,

"That late, man I feel wrecked" he groaned rubbing his head

"Yu-chan…are you feeling okay?" he said turning his attention to the girl, she gave a gentle smile and nodded, "I'm fine, thanks"

"Great" suddenly he felt something vibrate in his pocket, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cherry red phone with a cartoon bat clip, courtesy of his sister. Looking at the device he noticed that he had a few missed messages, clicking a few of them, some were from his work and a couple were from his few selected friends who had his number, but there was one number he couldn't recognized.

Shrugging he would deal with it later,

"Come on, let's get home" he said standing up, "Ah my back, that's the last time I fall asleep on a chair"

"Yeah I can make us breakfast!" Alex said

"It's four in the afternoon" Ai corrected

"Then I'll make brinner!" she stated, "A combination of breakfast in dinner!"

"Alright but keep your voice down, this is still a hospital" he said, his sister was always loud, Yuzuki giggled at this finding it rather cute how the two were behaving. After signing some papers, Yuzuki was officially discharged with a clean bill of health.

After leaving the hospital, the three walked home, indulging in light conversation as they walked pasted the various shops and people. After returning to the apartment they prepared to go in…

"You two head to the apartment" Ai said, "I need to go handle some business" he said

"Business?" Yuzuki said rather confused

"Yeah just something at Alex's school" he said peering at Alex who whistled innocently

"Right…anyway I'll be back later" he said, "Call me if you need anything" he said and then began walking away.

"Becareful" Yuzuki said was the over just gave her a wave as reassurance

At Ryoutei Academy, classes had just gotten out, students packed up and made their way put to indulge in whatever activity they need to do. But in one classroom, empty save for the six figures present…

"I can't take it…want Pancake blood…" Ayato groaned his head firmly on the table, he could take it anymore, it had been days since he tasted the sweet red liquid of the missing girl's blood and he was beginning to lose it.

"Would you stop this constant pathetic rambling, it's getting on my nerve" Reiji said as he and the other brothers listened to their brothers constant moaning.

In the halls, Ai was looking for the main office checking all the doors,

"Man this place is like a maze" he groaned still not seeing any sign of a main office, "Maybe back the other way"

"Ah don't be so stiff, he's just miss's bitch-chan's blood" a voice said haughtily, Ai stopped as he heard this, but what really caught his attention was the name the voice had just used

"Well it's getting on my nerve, acting in such a pathetic manner for an uncouth mortal girl" another voice said,

"Ow dammit!" he gritted, this was just great, while searching for the stupid office he nicked his arm on an open display case door.

"Who makes glass that sharp" he groaned holding his arm, now he had to find the nurses office and tend to his wound, "Damn it, it's already starting to bleed" the red liquid beginning to rise from the wound, the scent of the life essence drifted through the school hallways.

Drifting into a certain room containing the six siblings were still conversing, the smell drifted mixing and swirling into their senses,

"Smell that?"

"Yeah, something smells good" Laito said whiffing the air, eyes flashing "Makes me hungry", even Ayato seemed to break from his stupor, catching a sniff of the sweet metallic scent. The smell sending their predatory senses wild.

"Seriously what is with this school?" Ai groaned loosing patients with walking through the schools nerving ending hallways. He just wanted to get bandage his wound and get home, turning down another hallway he found another door,

'Might as well…" he shrugged turning the knob, he pushed the door open carefully and was met with darkness.

'Empty' even though it was dark he could tell no one was there, who would be.

'Well this was a waste of time…better turn back…" the lights clicked on illuminating the room fully, desks were scattered from place to place, teachers desks were in various places as well some covered in sheets to prevent dust, the room must have been a storage room.

"I have to say I'm surprised to see you here dog" a dry voice spoke, Ai quickly turned to meet light red concealed behind thin framed glasses.

"You again, give me a break…" Ai was not happy seeing the arrogant male,

"What are you doing here worm" Ai frowned, but held his composure, "Not that it's any of your business, I was trying to find the main office" he said, "Seriously how do students even go here this place is like a maze, anyway I'm going…huh?" as he looked up the male hade somehow moved closer to him without him knowing,

'How the hell did he get so close' it was creepy having the other so close, red eyes looked at the other before falling on their clutched arm.

"Hey!" Reiji grabbed the others arm, holding it by the wrist tightly as his eyes fell on wound which was currently dripping with red liquid.

"What heck is up with you, let go!" Ai said trying to wrench his hand out, Reiji leaned in closer towards the room, his breathe tickling over Ai's skin,

"Hey what are you doing!? Let go you…eh!" he cringed as the wet appendage snaked out running over the wound on his arms, lapping at the blood slowly trailing. Ai snatched his arm away quickly, like it had just touched fire,

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he demanded, Reiji slowly looked toward him catching his eyes,

'What the hell? This guy…' he did not like the look in the male's eyes, especially after the stunt he just pulled.

"Oi, Reiji…" a voice chimed in, "You scared him…" it mocked, suddenly there was a pull on arm, he quickly looked to the side to find another male, his hand wrapped firmly around his arm.

"Hey you're the guy…eh!" the male smirked letting his tongue glide over the wound tasting the red liquid, before Ai snatched it away and back away from the other.

Liato licked his lips of the red blood, "I don't usually go for another guys blood…but I'll make an exception of you" he smirk

"What is wrong with you" he groaned keeping his distance from the two, "Are you both insane!" he yelled, he suddenly stopped as he felt a familiar sensation on his arm. Looking back he saw his arm again being held by a familiar held of light purple,

"Such sweet smelling blood…" the boy said, "From such a lowly worm, you'll let me taste" Ai cringed snatching his hand back completely freaked out.

'What the hell is wrong with this family…' back away he felt himself hit something hard, quickly turning he was met with yet another male. He was tall with slightly curled, blonde hair and light ocean blue eyes. He has black studs on both of his ears and what looked like an MP3 player attached to a wire that was wrapped around his neck the earphones in his ears. He had a bored look on his face as he looked at Ai,

'This guy…'

The male reached up removing one of his earphones, "You…" he stared, "The overpowering scent woke me up, was it coming from you?" Ai just stared him, before his eyes narrowed,

"You!" he growled throwing a punch at the other, his fist found the wall, the force enough to leave a small whole and cracks in the concrete.

"Ah damn it…" he groaned retracting his hand, it wasn't damaged just a little scratched

'Where'd he go…he's fast'

"Pretty strong for a human" another voice said, it was knew Ai could tell, looking back he saw another male with white hair and blood red eyes, his bangs were parted to the right, covering his eye. There was another one with him, he was a bit shorter with messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on the nape and lighter shades of ash brown or light blond to the tips. His eyes are green like the other boy's with narrow pupils and also had a black stud on his right ear.

In total there were six males surrounded him, each one with an intense look in their eyes as they stared at Ai.

'Seriously this is ridiculous, six of them' he knew at least three of them were related, were they all brothers. Why did fate screw him over like this, he was having a simple life and then this…

"Hey isn't he the guy we saw at the park?" Liato said finally recognizing him, took him long enough

"He's that 'girls' older brother" Reiji confirmed

"You mean the girl who racked the pipsqueak in the balls?" Ayato said casually earning a glare from Kanato, "Shut the hell up about that!" he yelled

"Damn don't have to be so loud…" Ayato said placing a finger in his ear

"This is pointless" Reiji said adjusting his glasses, in the blink of an eye Ai found himself pinned to the wall, with a chock he felt the other grip his throat keeping him immobilized.

"Oi Reiji be careful don't want to break him yet" Laito said playfully as the other seemed to ignore the other.

"You…bastard…" he choked out, with a swift move of his hand he moved the boy's shirt over exposing his neck to the other, he a loud his free hand to touch the others throat feeling the rush of blood as it moved through each vein.

Interesting" he said, though his voice was calm he there was an air of conceitedness that oozed from him, "Your skin is soft, reminds me of a woman's"

'Sick…freak…' if it's one thing Ai hated was being compared to a woman, even as a child he often heard he took his looks from his mother, but it still didn't stop people from calling him words like delinquent or womanly, even Yuta had referred to him as a mother hen at some point. Ai struggled to get out of the others hold, cringing as he felt the others breathe touch his neck, he stiffened as the other leaned in closer,

"What…are you doing?" he demanded, "Let go you sick…ah!" he groaned feeling a sharp pain pierce his throat,

'He…bite me!?' sharp fangs pierced through soft flesh, feeling the others blood touch his tongue. The taste was nothing he had ever tasted before. Reiji continued his assault, devouring the sweet blood,

"It looks like he's enjoying himself" Shu said quite interested for once, the smell alone was driving him wild and taking all his strength to compose himself.

"Oi Reiji don't hog it all!" Laito said going over to his brother, hearing this he reluctantly removed his fangs from the others through, releasing him letting him fall to the floor. The second eldest turned to the other, a small trail of blood on the side of his lip,

"Was it that good?" he inquired interested in the bloods taste, Reiji adjusted his glasses allowing his tongue to take the remainder of the blood.

"It was…divine"

Slowly Ai stood up slowly, his hand on his neck where he had just been bitten, his red eyes flashing both with anger and anxiety. He knew that there was something wrong with them, he thought it was just because of their haughty conceded attitudes, but this…

'I need to get out of here…' he said looking around for a way out

"That's a nice look in your eyes" Laito smirk now right in front of him, "That look of fear just makes me want to devour you quicker!" he smirked a perverted look in his eyes.

"Pervert!" Ai punched at him with his free hand almost landing a punch, "To slow!" he mocked as Ai growled still holding his neck wound.

"Don't mess with me!" he growled throwing a kick at the other sending him back a few spaces

"Feisty aren't we, make's the hunt much more thrilling" he smirk only making Ai glared more at the other.

"This is tiring…" a voice said, suddenly Ai felt his back hit something hard, looking up he found the light blond haired male leaning over him, pressing him into the desk.

"Get the fuck off me you sick pervert!" he yelled leering up at the other,

"Laito's the pervert" he said rather impassively as he stared down at the other, leaning down again Ai felt the sensation of someone's breath on his throat,

"Oi Shu I was next! No fair!" Laito yelled obviously not happy

"Too bad" was the only replay he got before sinking his teeth into the others throat generating shocked gasp from the body below. Like his brother, Shu devoured the rich blood fully indulging in the unexplainable taste. AI gasped as he was bitten into again trying to force the other off, only to have the others weight pressed fully on him.

"Stop…it…" after a few more moments he was finally released, red eyes looking down at the body below, bite marks on his throat from his and Reiji's turns.

"Your blood must be interesting if it's holding Shu's attention" the white haired boy said making a move to walk over.

"Hold it, Shu took my turn so I call next!" Laito said sounding like a child, as he moved to the body, he moved directly to the throat,

"You…" he growled

"Still got some fight in you, interesting" he smirked playfully, "Let's have a taste shall we!"

"No…you…eh…" again sharp fangs pierced his throat, as the warm blood touched his tongue his eyes lit up with delight, the blood was so smooth and rich, he could drink it for hours without stop.

"Get…off…me" he demanded as the other continued to take his fill, as he continued to struggle he looked to the side and saw the purple haired boy looking at him clutching his stuffed bear.

"You…"

"I'm not waiting for Laito, I'll take your blood now" without another minute he grabbed Ai's arm, sinking his teeth into the awaiting flesh. As the taste invaded his mouth, he greedily took his fill, letting his mouth fill to the brim before swallowing.

"Man that's nice, I could drink something like that forever" Laito said after releasing the other

"Such sweet blood! I want more! I want it all!" Kanato said possessively

"I could go for another drink" Shu said

"Hey don't try and keep it for yourself"

"Save some for Yours Truly!"

Before he knew it all six vampires latched onto Ai, sinking their fangs into the body, as Ai protested and struggled.

"You should save your breath human, just relax and let us have our fill" Reiji said before returning to his menstruations.

"Let me go" he repeated as he feed off of, "I said let…me….GO!" with a loud yell, red energy began seeping from Ai's body, forcing the six to reluctantly released their hold on the other. Backing away shortly, they watched the light envelope the male, creating red markings that etched over his body, intense enough to be seen through his clothing.

"What in the world…" with a hissing noise the puncture wounds began to close before completely heal leaving only untouched skin.

"How interesting…" Reiji said as he watched the display, just had he had assumed the male was not human, he had his assumption after the conflicts between Kanato and the males sister, overtaking a full vampire seemed more suitable now. The red lights soon died down, leaving a seemingly unconscious Ai on the desk.

"That was freaky" Ayato said both intrigue and curious at the same time

"I want more blood" Kanato said about to go take another bite of the unconscious male

"Another time, we must return to the mansion, at once" Reiji said as Kanato frowned at this

"Well I'm stuffed, that was one of the best meals I ever had" Laito smirked

"To think sweet divine blood came from such a 'lowly' creature" Shu added before putting the ear bud's back in his hears.

"Come on let's go" then they were gone leaving an unconscious Ai on the desk, but he wasn't. Reiji walked out to the sleeping boy, taking a vile and needle, he placed the vile into the device. Moving his arm up, he stuck the needle inside, with a click of the device he watched as the red liquid filled the glass vile. Once it was complete, he removed the needle with a pop, smirking as he saw the red liquid.

"Until we meet again Ai Tepes" and with one last smirk he disappeared

A few hours later,

"Man what a day…" Ai groaned as he walked down the sidewalk, after all that the main office was closed, "Next time I bringing a map to places like that"

"I hope Yuzuki and Alex weren't too worried, my Yu-chan cooked something delicious" he thought picturing a big plate of food when he got home. Though he couldn't help think there was something he had forgotten, the last thing he remembered was looking for the main office and then waking up in the hallway. Everything in between that was a complete blur, he hated when stuff like that happened.

'Maybe it will come back to me' he shrugged and made his way home looking up at the sky once and awhile…

Back at the Sakamaki household, all the brothers were lounging in the living room,

"Man what a great meal" Laito smirked contently lounging on the sofa, adjusting his trade mark fedora

"I still want more blood" Kanato said, "Next time I let you have your fill Teddy!" he said to his stuffed companion. Shu was sleeping on the couch music playing in his ears contently. Even the tsundere and somewhat violent Subaru seemed in a peaceful state.

"Well you're truly feels refreshed and re-energized!" Ayato declared haughtily smirking smugly as his brothers ignored his outburst.

"That blood really hit the spot, it could easily be a substitute for Pancake's until we find here!" he stated as the brothers looked at him and actually seemed to think about it. While Yui's was grade A choice blood, the was no denying the males blood had an unexplainable flavor that made them crave more.

"I could go for that idea" Laito hummed, "Maybe we could bring both of them back to the mansion" he laughed

"Like hell" Kanato hissed, "If we brought him back we would have to deal with 'she-devil' sow bitch of a sister!" he growled thinking of that damned girl.

"Ah still made because she cracked your walnuts" Laito laughed,

"I'll burn you to ashes while you sleep!" he hissed

"Shut up you two, I'm trying to sleep" Shu said with eyes still closed

"Hey…" Subaru started, "Anyone scene Reiji?" the brothers stopped what they were doing and noticed the second eldest was in the room.

"Heh, I thought there was a stiff nagging missing, o well" Ayato said not really caring where the other was

"I think he's up in his room?" now that was weird, usually the male would be up and about watching over the house and nagging them with rules and policies.

"As long as he's not in my face he can stay there" Ayato yawned and the other brothers seemed to agree.

Upstairs in Reiji's room, the second eldest vampire stood before his dresser, holding the vile contained with Ai's blood, he opened a secret compartment in the drawers placing it inside and closed sealing it for later use.

…to be continued…

Next Time; The Fifth Forgiveness; Sins From the Past

'It's impossible, something's aren't worth forgiving'

'Brother always tries to be strong, he is strong, its in his blood'

'Even now, I don't expect your forgiveness'

'Smiling doesn't make the pain go away…'

A/N; I can't believe I just wrote that , it was so much different when I was writing it, but anyway what's down is down, also can you guess what happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

Two Breathes Walking; Chapter 5: The Fifth Forgiveness; Sins From the Past

"Hey Ai, you've been staring at your phone for ten minutes now" Yuta said finally getting the others attention

"Huh?"

"Did you hear a word I said?" he asked as the black haired boy remained quit, "I'll take that as a no," he sighed, "Seriously you think your phone was about to explode" he said as the other gave a roll of his eyes.

"Very funny" he said sarcastically, "But seriously, I've been getting these texts from some weird number" they had been coming from a while now, at first it was just one, maybe two a day. But recently he noticed them more and more. Maybe it was some marketing thing or some weird kind of spam,

"Have you thought about calling the number back?" Yuta said with an obvious tone

"Maybe…It doesn't really seem important" Ai said eyeing the number, "Just forget it, I'm deal with it later" he sighed closing his phone. Yuta just shrugged, even though they were friends he never really understood the male much. Some days he seemed aloof, other times he seemed enthusiastic and talkative, and other times he seemed like he was off in another place.

"Hey earth to Yuta!" the sudden clap in his face almost made the brunette jump, "Huh?"

"Now who's going into space" he said jokingly

"Haha, very funny" he said sarcastically, "And the phrase is spacing out" he corrected only to receive a light chuckle

"Yeah I know, but my sis said it and it sounded cute" he said and soon the two broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Man I don't know what to with you" Yuta said still laughing, though a bit calmer, "Anyway let's get back to work before our boss nags at off you're slacking off"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ai sighed playfully, but smiled gently, "Alright let's get to work"

"Oh I almost forgot" Yuta said in a sudden realization, "We're going to be having a special café theme today!" Ai looked at the boy with confusion, "Café theme?"

"Yeah, you probably don't know since you've been off"

"Hey that was for important business!" he argued

"Right, anyway, for the café the manager ordered special uniforms for us to wear"

"Uniforms?"

Back at Ai' apartment, Yuzuki was dusting off the mantle in the living room, with Ai at work and Alex at school she busied herself around the apartment. As she dusted off the mantle, she noticed the pictures taking some time to look at all of them, they were all of both Ai and Alexandria, most of them seemed to be different locations like the beach, the park, there was even one that looked like a birthday party with Alex blowing out the candles of a cake.

'Ai and Alex are really close' she thought looking at the photos, 'I wonder why there are no pictures of their parents?' it wasn't that strange, not having a picture of your parents, maybe because she couldn't remember her own parents…

"I wonder what my parents were like?" she walked over to a small mirror hanging on one the walls, looking at herself she tried to picture what her parents might look like.

'Maybe I look like my mom, her eyes and hair color' she touched her hair a little, 'And my dad…maybe…hm' as she tried to picture her dad a small pang clicked in the back of her head, in the mirror she could see a man wearing…a priest uniform? That was weird, why would she picture that…

'Yui! Come on you can do it'

'Whose voice was that' she thought, it sounded so familiar

'Don't worry Yui it's just a little scratch'

'Yui? Who is Yui?'

Ever since that night when she went to the hospital she kept hearing the name Yui. It sounded so familiar to her…maybe it was her mom's name. Then there were the times she see these different guys in her head, though they seemed handsome, why did she fell afraid when she pictured them. The thought of them made her uneasy so she tried not to, but one would appear and her blood felt like it would freeze.

'_Knock, knock'_

A sudden knock broke her out of her thoughts turning to the door with curiosity,

"Who could that be?" Ai said note to let anyone in and if she felt troubled she should call him or his sister. Looking through the keyhole, she saw a figure though it was rather distorted by the glass, cracking the door a bit she peaked out trying to get a better look,

"Um hello? Can I help you?" she asked looking at the figure, "Yes is this the home of Ai and Alexandria Tepes?" the figure asked, their voice feminine.

"Um yes, can I help you?" she asked opening the door a little more

"Are either of the two individuals in?" they asked,

"I'm sorry there both out at the moment, if you want I can give them a message or…"

"Could you please give them this?" reaching into her purse, the female handed Yuzuki a white envelope, "There's a number inside to contact me, make sure they receive it as soon as possible"

"Oh yes! I'll make sure it gets to them" she said nodding

"Thank you" with a small bow the woman left down the hallway.

'How strange' she thought closing the door, looking at the envelope she thought of the contents and then she thought of the two siblings.

"Should I call them or wait they get home?" she shook her head, "I shouldn't worry them"

At his job…

"Hey Ai you done changing back there?" Yuta said smoothing out his uniform, it was a vest tux, with black slacks and a bow neck tie with a white dress shirt.

"What the hell is this!?" the door burst open and Yuta had to cover his mouth when he saw the figure walk out.

"Oh may…" there stood Ai, dressed in a French maid uniform with apron and matching head crown,

"Wow you actually look…"

"Don't you dare say it!" he hissed glaring at the other, "Why the hell am I in a dress!" he demanded

"Like I said before you were off, that the manager didn't know if you would be here or not so she order one less male uniform" he explained, Ai blushed completely embarrassed, "The café doesn't start until late, not many people come after seven, so it's not so bad" Yuta pointed out

"Why does life hate me so…" the sobbed feeling the lines of despair forming

"If it helps you look like a really cute girl~"

"No it does not!" he yelled at the other, "But…it's only for a day, right"

"That's the spirit! Anyway looks like were about to get a small rush, so let get to work!"

"Right!"

"Now while you were getting dressed a small group came in, you can wait on them while I take care of the counter"

Ai pouted, "Fine, but am so asking for a raise after this" he said composing himself he moved toward the designated table to take the costumers orders,

"Welcome Amai kōhī!" he greeted standing before the table, "What can I get for you today…?' but soon Ai's smile fell as he saw who was sitting at the table.

'You've got to be kidding me, why are they here?' in the both were six individuals, all males and at least three he could recognize.

"Well hello there cutie, I'll take a hot glass of you anytime~" the fedora wearing one said giving the waitress a wink and a smirk,

Ai blushed, mostly in confusion, 'Does he not recognize me?'

"Ignore him, what do you recommend?" Reiji said adjusting his glasses as he looked at the menu, as all eyes seemed to look at the waitress who composed themselves,

'Just roll with it, the sooner they eat the sooner they leave'

"Well we have a wide assortment of delicious items today" they said smiling gently, "We're actually having a café theme, so many of our items are dessert based" they added

"I see…"

'Come one just pick something'

"I want dessert" Kanato said holding his teddy bear close

"Well we have a wide variety of freshly made pastries!" the server said, "Did you have anything in specific?"

"Strawberry Shortcake with whipped cream and Vanilla Ice Cream" it sounded more like a demand, Ai ignored it and jotted it down on his note pad.

"Dessert actually sounds pretty good!" the red head smirked, "Yours Truely a mocha parfait heavy on the whip cream!"

"I'll have an espresso with a shot of vanilla" the one with his eyes closed said, "And a blueberry scone" he added

"I think I'll take an iced latte, with a strawberry muffin, and a chocolate croissant"

"And I'll have a fruit parfait with extra whipped cream and some these cookies" he said pointing to one of the pictures on the menu, "Also about you…" he smirked

'Back off pervert!' he was about to hit the other with napkin dispenser

"And I'll just have a plain cheesecake and a cup of green tea" Reiji said as the server wrote down the large order.

"I'll go put your order in, excuse me" as she walked away Laito watched her, smirking perversely, "Wow nice figure~"

"You're drooling is unsightly" Reiji commented pushing the other back into his seat

"Doesn't that waitress look familiar?"

"Hn, I knida noticed it, maybe she goes to our school or something…" Ayato said disinterested in the waitress.

"Hmm"

In the back Ai was getting all the orders together placing them on the tray, he had all the food and drinks on the tray, all he needed now was to cut a piece of cheesecake for the stuck a-hole in the front.

'Alright let's get this over with" with a deep breath her grabbed the tray and carefully maneuvered back out into the front area and to the table with the six males.

"Here are your orders" placing the tray on the table Ai placed each order with their recipients, "If there's anything you need, just ask" they said and moved back up front, though Ai couldn't place it he felt like they were staring at him the entire time.

"You okay Ai" Yuta whispered to the other

"Yeah I think so, I just can't wait to…ahh…" he hissed holding his hand

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing his friend's discomfort, "I think I cut myself" looking down on the counter, someone had left a knife on the edge.

"Is it bad?" Yuta asked

"Naw, it's nothing deep" small lines of blood began to bubble up to the surface, "It's pretty nasty, you should probably bandage that up, I'll watch things up here" Yuta said as Ai nodded, "Right" with a quick turn he made his way to the back in order to bandage up the cut. But unbeknownst to him six sets of eyes followed him as he went to the back.

As his shift progressed it was almost closing time, the shop was pretty much empty save for six individuals.

"Are they still here?" Ai said looking at the four males, their food was gone but they were still there, something was seriously off with those six.

"Hey I'm heading home, need some help closing up?" Yuta sked

"Not really, I just have to finish some stuff up here and I'll be ready to go" he said

"Okay, guess I'll see you tomorrow, night" he said waiving to the other before leaving the store. Ai walked over to the table still in the maid's uniform, he couldn't quite change with 'witness's' still around, he noticed that one of the males was missing, it was the perverted one with the fedora, maybe he left or was in the bathroom.

"Sorry for any inconvenience, but were about to close" he said as gentle as possible, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave" about they spoke the males made no move to leave still talking to one another as if they didn't say anything.

I cleared his throat and repeated, "Um sirs, the shop is closing you have to leave"

"We're waiting for Laito to come back" one of them said, it was the curly blond who looked as though he was sleeping, how he could hear with those earphones in his ears was beyond him, but he wasn't going to ask.

"In the meantime, I would like a cup of tea" Reiji said peering over at the waitress who seemed rather annoyed by the request, "Is there a problem"

"Like I said before, the shop is closing"

"I heard that, but you're not closed, in fact" he looked at his watch, "You have at least ten minutes before actual closing time, that should be more than enough to bring me tea" he corrected as Ai's face heated up.

"Fine" he didn't feel like arguing, walking up behind the counter he began making the males order,

'The nerve of that guy, he wasn't some kind of maid' ignoring the poking fact that he was dressed like one.

"I swear that guy is such a pain in the neck" suddenly a dark chuckle filled his ear and he tensed feeling a cold sensation,

"So we met again Ai Tepes" the figure whispered in his ear, Ai's eyes widened he didn't even hear him come up behind him. With a quick turn Ai came face to face with the glasses wearing male, his red eyes staring into his and it was not a good look.

"What the hell…" a finger ran up the side of his neck before hooking under his chin, "I have to say I find it quite amusing seeing you in such a state" he smirked eyes traveling up and down the others figure. Ai let out a growl not liking the way the other was looking at him, reaching behind he felts something, taking it in his hand he quickly moved his hand forward aiming for the male.

Reiji looked with lidded red eyes, as Ai glared at him with his, he clutched the others wrist, the edge of the knife just inches from the others throat.

"Damn it…" he growled, with a squeeze the knife dropped from the others hand with a clang, "Hm, interesting, though it wouldn't do you much good" he smirked

"Bastard" he tensed, "Let go" he demanded trying to wrench his arm free from the others steel

"Not just yet" pinching the others face in his free hands, Ai glared at the other who continue to look at him with a creepy, almost hungry look in their eyes.

"Hey Reiji are you going to hog him again?" the red head yelled from the table obviously annoyed like the purple haired male.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' he thought confused, 'Wait he said 'again', he had never meet the other three…did he' before he knew he felt himself being picked up and slung over the other's shoulders.

"Hey asshole put me down you arrogant jerk!" Ai demanded not happy about being treated like a sack of potatoes, "Hey are you listening to me! Let me go!" he repeated beating on the others back vigorously.

"As you wish" with a gasped Ai was tossed not too gently on the table below, the hard table smacking against his back, "Hey what's the big idea!" he demanded catching his breath glaring up at the purple haired male.

"Your very loud, you should consider getting a muzzle" he bit making the other angry

"Fuck you asshole!" he glared, "What's your deal" he demanded trying to sit up, but suddenly he felt himself being forced back down by a hand on his throat, ominous red eyes peering down at him,

"Let's get one thing straight dog, you don't give orders" he said as he placed more pressure on the others throat, not enough to suffocate, but enough to incapacitate.

"Oi Reiji are we gonna eat or what, I'm starving!" the red head said with an annoyed tone

"I thought you might be filled yourself after gorging yourself on pastries all day" Shu said passively

"Hehe, that was just the main course" he smirked looking at Ai, moving from his seat he leaned forward until he was over the other, "Ever since the last time my stomach's been aching for some of your blood!" he said, his green eyes peering into red eyes, probing their confused and anxious look.

'Blood?' he thought confused, 'They wanted 'his' blood'

"This time I going to take my fill!"

"Will you lower your voice" Reiji spoke, "Your almost as bad as this one" he said looking down at Ai who was still in thought. Something about this situation seemed disturbingly familiar, suddenly he felt his legs being moved apart, the dress falling towards his hips,

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I was just thinking…your leg definition resembles that of a woman" an angry mark appear donned his forehead, "Oi asshole don't call me a woman!" he choked

"Though your vocabulary could use some work" he said, "I much preferred that other voice you used when you were acting like a girl"

"You…" he blushed in embarrassment

"Enough of this useless talking!" the white haired boy said, "My stomachs growling for a meal!" he said moving until he was on the side of Ai, taking his face between his fingers to face him,

"I've decided I'm going to get first bite this time!" he declared

"Hold on who died in made you king, I'm the leader so I declare I get first drink!" the red head argued

"Shut up Ayato you're not the leader!" the white haired boy yelled back

"Screw you Subaru!"

As the two brothers continued to argue small gasps came from below, looking down the two saw a head of purple,

"KANATO!" they yelled, the boy lifted his head showing the trail of red running down his chin, "I got tired of hearing you two whine, I was hungry so I took what's mine" with that he sank his teeth back into the others throat.

"Little pipsqueak!" Subaru growled before moving to the other side, "Whatever I'm not waiting for anyone else, I too hungry" opening his mouth he ran his tongue over the awaiting neck spot, electing a short pulse before sinking his fangs into the blood vessel devouring the rich blood.

"Hey you two…" his two brothers had taken the neck which was his territory, with a scoff he moved to the other end of the table, grabbing on the Ai's legs from Reiji who looked over the fair skin of the other feeling the muscles twitch under finger touches, leaning forward he licked a spot on his thigh before sinking his fangs eliciting a stifled moan from the other. Reiji decided not to wait anymore and took his place and began his meal.

'This is torture' Ai thought feeling the others feed off him, vampires, out of all the things in the world he was being feed off by vampires and males! He grimaced, Couldn't have at least been a cute vampire girl. This was like some bad reverse harem nightmare.

"Hey you guys started without me!" a voice spoke, Laito had just walked from the back,

"You took too long, what were you doing?" Reiji inquired as the male smirked, it was then noticed the male's hands were filled with various items.

"My bad, I found the mother load!" he smiled giddily, "Strawberries, chocolate, and look whipped cream!" he held up the creamy product

"You're seriously hopeless" he sighed

"Yeah, yeah say what you want" he hummed walking to the side of the table, "Now then let's eat!" he said looking down at the male on the table.

"Oh looks like all the good spot's got taken" he whined seeing both sides of the next were occupied and so was the thighs, currently being bitten by Ayato and Reiji.

"Hm guess I have to make one" he smirked, maneuvering over the others he was able to lean over the others body, his fingers traced down to their chest, skillfully he unbuttoned the others dress, snapping the buttons, "It's almost hard to believe you're a guy" he seemed to mock shedding the top lower if the uniform.

"Hm interesting" he smirked seeing the fair skin of the others chest, it was thin but there was a good amount of muscle, "I wonder if I bite here, will I get milk~" he licked the chest eliciting more moans from the dazed body,

"Stop…" he groaned

"Aw all that pleading is so tantalizing" he licked his lips, "Are you trying to turn me on~" he smirked as his red eyes narrowed at the green eyed male.

"Now let's taste the sweet milk" after a couple of licks Laito bite into the flesh of his chest suckling like a greedy newborn.

"Interesting" Shu said taking off one of his headphones, "Even with the weight of five feeding off your body, taking their fill of blood, you still seem to be conscious, almost unaffected by the amount of blood loss" he said taking the others chin in his hand moving it up, his breathes labored and quick, "Then it shouldn't matter if I have my fill" opening his mouth he prepared to bit down into the wrist when suddenly a noise invaded his ears.

Looking down he spotted a device on the floor, a red phone that was buzzing and vibrating, Shu grudging picked up the phone spying the number on the screen,

'Yuzuki' pressing decline button, he tossed the phone on the seat and went back to his meal. The feeding continued for what felt like eternity, when it was over Ai's body was covered with puncture holes from the fangs of his attackers. But, jest like before the marks appeared hissing and sealing the wounds of the unconscious male.

"Ah another good meal!" Ayato chimed patting his stomach, "We should eat out more often"

"I could go for that, if the foods this good" Laito smirked

"Both of you be quite" Reiji said patting a napkin on his mouth, "Don't forget we still have to find that air head girl"

"Right I almost forgot about the Pancake"

"Yeah it would be nice to sink my teeth into bitch-chan again"

"She still needs to be punished for his disobedience" Kanto added holding his companion in his arms.

As Ai lay dazed and half-conscious on the table he could hear the blurred noises of his attackers talking.

'My head hurts, it's like something is forcing me down' Ai tried to stay awake but he felt the darkness creeping up on him. His eyes slowly slid close sending him into a world of slumber. When he awoke again, he found himself laying on the seat of the café booths, his head was killing him,

"What happened?" he groaned rubbing his head, as he looked around he noticed two things, one he was still in the coffee shop and two, "Crap it's late!" he said eyeing the clock, it was almost 10 o'clock.

"I must have fallen asleep when I was cleaning!" he scrambled upwards doing a quick clean up, running to the back he quickly changed out of the clothing tossing it in a heap before grabbing his stuff. Quickly he locked the doors and made a dash home,

"I hope Alex and Yuzuki are okay, they must be worried" he said was he picked up the pace towards his apartment.

At Ai's apartment…

"Hey sorry I'm late!" he said opening the door suddenly, as he went inside Alex and Yuzuki were on the couch quickly standing up seeing the male.

"Big brother your home!" his sister said happily not waiting to jump on him, "Where have you been young man!" she said almost like a mother who caught her child coming home past their curfew.

"Ai-san you had us worried, are you okay?" Yuzuki asked

"Sorry about that, I fell asleep at work and lost track of time" he blushed rather embarrassed, "Anyway you won't believe the day I had…" he sighed feeling the exhaustion creeping up.

"Oh before I forget a letter came for you today" she said moving to grab the letter from its place of the desk.

"A letter?" taking the letter he stared at the white envelope, "Who's it from?" he said eying the envelope,

"It didn't say, but the lady who delivered said it was for you" she said

"Well anyway I'll read it later, right now I'm starving" he said waiving the letter around carelessly

"Okay, I saved some food for you, I'll go heat it up" she said before going into the kitchen, as he watched his sister and Yuzuki go to the kitchen, Ai decided to put his stuff in his room and take a quick shower. Entering his room, which doubled as Yuzuki's, he placed his stuff in the closet before looking through his drawers for pajamas. His eyes fell on the letter still in his hand,

"Might as well open it" he shrugged, tearing the sides carefully he pull out the note from its holding, unfolding it he began to read the letter,

'_Ai I hope your reading this letter, as my last days seem to draw closer and closer, I find myself contemplating my life, but mostly my mistakes. The greatest one was my actions to you and our sister, Alexandria. I subjected to a cruel life, degrading it even lower than that of the lowest servant. I punished you for actions not your own, only to find out later on that you were innocent. I was a cruel man believing that I was doing the work of my family, trying to make them proud. But I did not, in my since of pride I even banished my own flesh and blood to a harsh life in unknown territory without a simple shred of remorse their wellbeing. My time is growing nearer, I know this is an immense thing to ask of you after everything you have been through. My last wish is to meet you and Alexandria again. On the bottom of the note is a number that will give you directions to my location,_

_I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't expect to be shown mercy for my cruelty in life, I only hope you will grant a foolish old man a final wish of redemption._

_Signed, Lord Ivan U. Aventis_

As he finished reading the letter, his eyes going over each word and sentence he gripped the paper, his facial expression unreadable,

'_It's impossible, something's aren't worth forgiving'_ he crumpled the sheet up into a ball tossing it behind him to fall where it may. Standing up he grabbed his pajamas before leaving the room and the letter.

…to be continued….

Next time; The Sixth Awakening: Story of Queens Blood

'Everyone deserves forgiveness'

'There something you need to know…about your mother'

'Inside them is an endless supply of blood'

'I never wanted you to find out this way!'

"Tell me, what the hell am I!?"

'It's okay because at the end of the day your still you, and that's what I like'


	6. Chapter 6

Two Breathes Walking; Chapter 6: Sixth Awakening: Story of Queens Blood

Ai stood patiently outside the door of his apartment complex, Yuzuki right beside him. They were waiting for a ride to 'his' place, he didn't know why he was even doing this. After balling up the note and tossing it away, Yuzuki came upon it.

'Everyone deserves forgiveness' that's what she told him after she came to him with the note, he told her it wasn't a big deal, that he didn't want to see the man that now refers to them as family. Yuzuki didn't push him on it, saying it was his decision looking at him with her gentle eyes and smile. For two days, two very long days he contemplated going to see 'that man', would it be cruel to say he wanted to see him, not for his wishes, no he wanted to see the man who put him and his sister through so much and tossed them away like they were trash. To see him crumbled and weak waiting for death to finish the job…or maybe…maybe he just wanted to end it.

Up until now he never thought about him, what was there to think about…

So now here they were standing outside the complex,

"Ai-san are you okay?" Yuzuki asked looking at the male, his seemed stern, though there was a somber look in his eyes.

"Huh? I guess…"

"You know…you don't have to do this if it's bothering you" she said,

"It's fine" he said with a short sigh, "It's better to get it over with now"

"Oh…." She said silently

"Hey now" he placed his hand of her head surprising her, "Ai?"

"Listen don't look so sad" he said giving her a soft smile, "As long as I got you, this won't be so bad" Yuzuki blushed at the others comment, looking down in order to hide her face.

"Oi, Yuzuki you okay?" he asked seeing the red mark going across her face, "Are you sick again?" she shook her head quickly

"No, I'm fine….I…" she stammered but then stopped seeing a car pull up beside them,

'A limo?' a long black limbo stopped besides them, from the front a driver stepped out, dressed in a clean pressed black suit and tie with a matching drivers hat.

"Good evening, would you be Ai's Tepes?" he asked politely

"Yeah that's me" he said rather lazily

"Good, I will be escorting you to Master Aventis" he said with a slight bow

'Oh my…'

"Shall we?" opening the door to the limo, Ai gave a sigh, "Come on Yuzuki" he said unconsciously grabbing her hand, she blushed but followed the other. She enter first followed by Ai. Closing the door, the driver went back to the driver's seat before pulling off.

"Wow I don't think I've been in a limo before" she said amazed at how luxurious it looked, "Well besides Van-quish's" she remembered

"Yeah well…I guess its okay" he sighed not really interested

"Are you okay Ai-san?" she asked noting the males demeanor

"I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible" he said

"Ai-san, if you don't mind me asking…why don't you like your uncle?" she asked politely trying to not to offend the other, "I mean what is or was he like?" she watched the male lean back folding his arms across his chest,

"For one thing I very seldom…and I mean very rarely refer to him as uncle, we don't have that kind of relationship" he stated, "Me and my sister lived with him for a few years, though it wasn't exactly a happy childhood, to shorten the story he pretty much kicked us out when I was around 12" he said

"This is the first time I've even heard from him in all these years, though I can't say I'm not surprised" Yuzuki frowned at this, she couldn't imagine just kicking two children out on their own.

"I'm sorry Ai-san…"

"Hm, you don't have to apologize for anything" he said with a sigh, "Anyway want's this talk or whatever is over we probably won't hear from him anymore…" remembering the words on the paper, the weakness of the letters proving his health in decline, it was only a matter of time.

A couple hours later they arrived at a large building, a summer house by the looks of it. It was breath taking to say the least, with lushes green cut grass, Victorian style features, and flowers blooming all over the place.

"If you'll follow me" they were met and led into the home by a butler, the inside was just as beautiful as the out like something out of a fairytale.

"Stay close Yuzuki-chan, I don't want you getting lost" for the second time he took her hand into his, and for another time she blushed at the contact from the other.

"The lord of the house is waiting upstairs, please watch your step" the servant stairs leading the two up the cream carpeted staircase. As they made it too the second floor they were led through a long hallway,

"Wow this place is huge…" Yuzuki awed seeing the expensive looking furniture and paintings.

"Here we are" the servant said as they stopped, as red eyes looked at the large double doors of ivory and oak, memories flooded back, the series of screams and yells filled his ears. Though he knew it wasn't the same place, the sight of those doors released an air of unwanted nostalgia that refused to die.

'It was his study'

"The lord is waiting for you in here" he said, "Though I must apologize, but he requested to only speak with his nephew and niece" he said eyes falling on the pink eyed girl, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait here"

"Huh…oh…" she said sounding rather disappointed

"Don't worry Yuzuki-chan" Ai said suddenly, "I'll make this short, just wait out here until I get back" he said

"If it's suit you better there's a sitting room you can wait in until then" the servant offered as the two looked at each other.

"It's okay with me…" she said rather shyly

"I guess…but you better keep an eye on her" he said seriousness in his voice as the servant just smiled and nodded

"As you wish" he said, "please follow me" the servant said motioning for the girl to follow

"Right" she nodded, "Um, good luck Ai-san" she said smiling gently at Ai who blushed a little, before following the servant leaving Ai alone. Facing back to the door, Ai stared at it, behind the door was the thing he thought he never see again.

'Deep breathes' inhaling and exhaling, he slowly brought his hand up slowly, gripping his hand in a fist he rapped on the door, knocks echoing into the hallway. It felt so different not seeing any servants in the hall, far as he remembered the halls were filled with them.

"Come…in…" came a sound from the other end of the door, it sounded more like wheezing and the words seemed faint, but he heard it. With a twist of the door knob, Ai slowly pushed open the door, it was so dark, gloomy even. Though the décor seemed the same in a sense, the long red Victorian style sofa where 'he' would sit, drinking his liquor and berating him for one reason or another. The oak floors, the silk drapes, and expensive furniture from some faraway place. The curtains were drain not leaving much light save for the rays that casually slipped through,

"Ai…is that you…?" a voice called, for a moment he thought of not answering, remaining quite as a church mouse, even after only a few seconds without answering the weak voice continued to call out his name desperately wanting an answer.

"Yeah, its' me" he finally said keeping his voice calm and even,

"Come closer…" the voice said with a cough, Ai took a short breath before walking towards the bed, as he stood to the side of the king sized bed. Underneath the maroon sheets laid a body, hands clasped together over his chest where the top of the sheets started. Dressed in a plain white sleeping shirt, his coal black eye once holding so much power and authority seemed dim, his skin pale and wrinkled possibly from age, his scarlet red hair flayed and matted to the pillow with strands stuck to his forehead as labored breathes escaped chapped lips. Before him laid the man that stared downed at him and his sister, that beat him for mistakes and grievances and who them away without a single shred of remorse…

'He looks so fragile' he thought, cool black looked over towards the figure beside him, his gaze lingering on the raven haired male.

"Ai…I didn't think you would come" he breathed, "You've grown so much…you…look just like…your mother" he coughed after that, Ai tensed a little at that, he never liked people calling him feminine. In all the years he had been alive, his memory of his mother was scarce fragmented and deteriorated like an old photo. He can't remember anything about her.

"I…I'm glad you came" that was another surprise, he never said those words, he never referred to any conversation between the two as glad or anything close.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked wanting to skip late formalities, all he wanted to do was listen to what he had to say, forget it, then leave.

"Hm" he gave a week hum, turning to the ceiling, "As I mentioned in my letter…I'm dying" he didn't beat around the bush, "My doctors said I've only got a month, maybe more" he turned to look at Ai once again, "This must make you happy" Ai narrowed his eyes at the others statement

"Why would you say that?" he questioned

"Hm, seeing me…lying here waiting for death to come, slowly dying. That doesn't fill you with joy?"

"Feh, what a stupid thing to ask" he scoffed, "As if I would be happy, finding joy in other peoples pain and misery…I would be an asshole for even thinking about that"

"Hm, you've have grown…that makes me sad" he said making the other form a questioning look, "In truth I thought you still be more like a child"

"In all truth, I don't remember being a child" he sighed looking off, "I didn't exactly have time to…"

"I see" he sighed with a labored breath, "I took away your childhood, you should have been outside playing, instead you were more of a servant. If my sister were here now she would scold me to death for how I treated you and your sister…" he said solemnly, "By the way how is Alexandria?"

"She's fine, I've been taking care of her" he said

"I know, you were always taking care of her" he spoke remembering all the times he saw Ai keeping watch over his sister. Fixing her wounds, comforting her when she was sad, taking care of her when she was sick. He had done more for her and him-self then he had done in his entire time, he tensed at this fighting back the tears as he looked back on all his wrong doings to them, his own niece and nephew, the children of the sister he proudly said he adored.

"Marionette…." The tears broke loss spilling from his eyes

Yuzuki sat in the sitting room, she had been brought by the servant who quickly disappeared as soon as she was comfortable. As she sat in the room, the ticking of the grandfather clock, she looked over to the mantle that sat over a fire place, where various frames sat. Rising up she walked over looking at the many pictures that lined the mantle. Some were older than others, depicting a family and children in various times and places.

But her eyes fell on one picture in particular, it was off a woman with long black hair that looked like it had been done in a large bow in the back, her crimson rose red eyes looked gentle as she cradled a baby in her arms and a boy dressed in a nice suit stood at the side.

'The little child looks like…'

"That's one of my favorite pictures!" Yuzuki nearly jumped, turning around she was met with woman, a very beautiful woman with long bowed hair and crimson rose eyes.

"Sorry did I scare you?" she apologized playfully, Yuzuki felt like her hear would jump out, "I'm sorry, you just startled me that's all" she said trying to calm down, but then she realized.

"Wait you're…the lady from the photo, the woman smiled and nodded

"Oh right, right where are my manners!" she laughed a bit, "I'm a visitor!" she introduced herself playfully

"Oh…it's nice to meet you" she said suddenly, "Um, I'm Yuzuki" she said politely

"What a pretty name for such a pretty girl" she said patting the other on the head

"So…do you live here?" she asked

"Oh well I guess you could say that" she began, "I'm actually only here to visit my brother one last time, I haven't seen him in so long" she said with a playful wink

"Oh"

"And what brings you here?" the woman asked, Yuzuki blushed for a second

"Um I'm actually here with someone, he came to visit his uncle" she said not wanting to give too much away

"Well if it's Ivan you might be here for a while" she stated, "I tell you that man knows how to keep a conversation going, just talks and talks"

"Huh?"

"Hey, since where both waiting for someone why don't you and me keep each other company until then!" she suggested

"But I…" before she could replay she found herself pulled out of the room, "Don't worry, if anything happens I'll take full responsibility! Come on!"

"O-Okay…."

'What a strange woman, but there's something strange about her'

"Listen while all this catching up has been 'fun', I should go" he said motioning to leave

"Before you do…there's something I need to speak to you about" Ivan said sitting up slowly, as he struggled Ai seemed to help him, a shock to the old man at the others action.

"I…I wanted to speak to you about an important matter' he began, "I wanted to speak with you about your mother"

"My…mother?"

"Wow the garden looks so beautiful!" the woman gushed looking all over at the many flowers and foliage that grew.

"It's beautiful" Yuzuki smiled it was like something out of a fairytale

"Hey come sit over here!" the woman called patting a wooden bench she had seated on, Yuzuki mad a short sprint to the spot and carefully took a seat.

"Oh, the view is just lovely" she said looking out into the garden

"Fun fact, this place is known as the Garden of the Queen!" the woman said

"Garden of the Queen?" it sounded rather strange for a name,

"Yep! See there's also a story to it!" she said, "A long time ago there lived a family noble and proud, the father who was a successful and sought after doctor, and two children a quiet, yet prideful son and finally an out spoken daughter"

"See now even though the family was of noble decent, some people found them out, mostly because of their features which were rare to be seen. All of the family members had red eyes!"

"Red eyes…but your eyes are black" he pointed out, the man gave a small grin

"That's from my mother's side" he reached up pulling his eye patch aside, revealing what was behind it. Ai expected to see an empty socket, but was met with a dim red eyes.

"Your eye…"

"Yes, see me and your mother were half siblings, we had the same father, but not the same mother" he explained, "I was the son of my father's first wife, she died sadly"

"The girl was her father's second wife's child, so she was the youngest. As the years passed she became a beautiful young woman, attracting various suitors from all around. Though her father would never let her marry, he wanted only one he saw worthy too marry his daughter" she said

"As the years my sister grew to become a beautiful woman, though she never lost her outgoing and playful personality" he gave a short laugh, "But with her looks came suitors from every which way wanting to propose and court her"

"_Brother help me! These guys just won't take a hint!" his sister whined as she walked down the hall in her ball gown_

"The men were stubborn never knowing when to let up with the proposal, in truth the woman wasn't looking for wealth or status, she just wanted someone to spend her time with" Marionette sighed, "But one day while the woman was sitting in her garden, a man came up to her. At first she was suspicious of the man, he was handsome in most aspects. Long flowing black hair, the deepest blue eyes, fair skin, and dressed as though he was going to an extravagant ball"

"The man had seen my sister sitting by herself, looking rather saddened and came to see if she was okay. As they stood in that garden my sister became smitten with him and soon they began meeting again and again in the garden. My father was very weary of the strange man who had captivated his daughter, his suspicions grew until one day he confronted the man"

Yuzuki listened, enthralled in the tale

"When the father confronted the man on his intentions with his daughter, the mysterious man only looked at him, never answering many of the questions. After so moments the man revealed he had chosen the young woman as his bride. The father became angry at this and told the man to never come to his house again and forbid the daughter from seeing him. It seemed to keep the two apart until…"

"One day my sister went missing, we searched frantically for her until we found her. She was passed out, sleeping in the garden. Days later we discovered, my sister…was pregnant with 'that' man's children"

"The father was enraged, he had kept great watch over her, and how could she bear his children. As the answer swirled in his head, the father could find no reason or answer. In the end though, the father could only watch as his daughter bared 'that' man's child"

"She had a son, a baby with black hair and crimson rose red eyes, he was a cute little thing"

"After a couple, she gave birth to another child, a baby girl"

'Alexandria'

"Wait a second" he interrupted, "Are you…are you saying that Alex…"

"Yes" he nodded, "She's your half sibling" that was a shock to Ai, half-siblings. Basically he just found out he was a bastard child, just another nail in the coffin of his life.

"The woman loved both her children, she cared for them with the greatest every ounce of her heart. But, those happiness slipped away. See the one thing no one knew about the man she had fallen in love with was, he was a demon"

"You mean...he was a bad person?"

She shook her head, "No, he was the last from a long line of powerful demon generals, his name was Detrix"

"Detrix?" Ivan nodded, "Yes, he had combed the world looking for a bride, someone who could bear a child" he said, "And sadly my sister was his choose"

"But why here!?" he asked, "Why did, my mother…"

"Just like the man, the girl had her own secret. In her family there was a lineage…a trait passed down from member to member. A trait known as Queens Blood"

"Queens Blood"

"Yes, basically it's a cell structure within the owners body, the special cells creates an endless supply of blood in the body" he explained, "Whoever has this strait gains 'special' properties, besides endless blood, the owner has a high healing factor should an ample amount of blood become lost, but once healed the owner may become confused even losing a part of their memory in the process"

'Memory loss'

"That's amazing and scary in a sense" Yuzuki said

"Yes, the daughter had this trait, that was the reason Detrix was drawn to her, Queens Blood is like an aphrodisiac to various beings" she pointed out

"My sister never knew she had the trait, I never knew until my father told me before his death" Ivan explained

"What happened to the woman and her children, I mean…"

"Hm, it's quite sad. The woman died…selfishly she killed herself unable to take the pain of a broken heart and the burden she had put on the one's she loved. With a heavy heart she stabbed herself" she said, "In this garden actually, that's why they call this place Queens Garden"

"Why are you telling me this?" he tensed confused and anxious trying to take in everything he had been told, his mother had a special trait, his…father was a demon, his sister was his half-sister, it was almost too take in.

"I guess you should know now…after…my sister's tragic end, before she died she wrote a letter telling me to take care of you, her children" he wept letting a new wave of tears spring forward, "After losing my precious sister, I wanted to grant her final request, but when I…remembered her suffering and grief, my heart was filled with bitter anger. I trust that anger upon you just like the rest…of the family" he said sadly turning to his nephew,

"But that still doesn't explain it, why tell me now!?" he repeated as the man labored and coughed

"Oh Marionette, I sweet sister" he sniffled,

"Excuse me, I wanted to ask you…" she looked at the crimson eyed woman, "You see, you resemble someone I know, a boy name Ai" she said finally noting the woman's resemblance to the male and his brother.

"Ai" she said the name, almost nostalgically

Yuzuki nodded, "Yes, he's a really good person, he's kind, understanding, a little forgetful or harsh sometimes, but he's caring, especially towards his little sister" the woman smiled

"That's good" she said, "I'm…so happy to hear that"

"Huh?" without a word the woman stood and began walking away

"Where are you going?" Yuzuki asked standing up

"I'm sorry, please there is something I need to go do" she said, "It was nice meeting you! Please when you see Ai and Alexandria again please tell them…please give them all my love I couldn't give them in life!" Yuzuki eyes widened, suddenly a strong wind came, scattering the flower petals across the garden

"Who are you!?" she called out unable to keep her eyes open, the woman smiled gently letting the petals circle her, dancing and covering her, before scattering herself.

"I'm Marionette Constantine Aventis!" she said happily, "Please give my children my love!" and with that she disappeared. When the wind died down, Yuzuki opened her eyes, finding the woman gone

'What happened?' she thought wondering what truly had happened

"Ai!" she called out in realization before running back to the house

"It's inside you…" he began, "The Queens Blood is in you" he said as Ai's eyes widened

"What did you say?" he said with disbelief

"When you were born…the special trait…the Queens Blood was passed to you" he said weakly his eyes beginning to drift,

"Old man? Don't you dare! I still have more questions!" suddenly the door burst open revealing a out of breath Yuzuki who ran to Ai's side.

"Yuzuki what are you doing up here?" he asked seeing her out of breath

"I…I saw her"

"Her…her who?"

"I…I saw your mother!" she exclaimed as Ai gave a breathless gasp

"What did you say?" he questioned

"So it's true" he whispered, "How sad, please forgive me…my dear sister" he sighed before closing his eyes

"Is he…"

"Hey!" he went closer to the man, "Don't go out on me you bastard! Tell me! Answer my questions! What the hell am I!?" he screamed trying to wake the man up! Placing a hand on his throat trying to feel a pulse.

"Ai…"

"Damn it" he groaned, "He's gone" on the bed now lay the dead body of Ai's uncle, tears streaming down his somber face.

"I…I'm sorry Ai" she said sadly, Ai looked down at the body, with one hand he covered the man's eyes sliding the lids close before taking the covers and placing it over his face. It was silent in the room, finally it was silent.

"Come on" he said heading toward the door

"Ai?"

"We…should go tell that servant that…yeah" Yuzuki remained quiet, but nodded following the other out.

After telling the servant, he only nodded and said he would handle it.

'Thank you for granting the masters final wish' that's what he said. Now the two sat in the limo waiting to be driven home.

"Ai…are you okay?" she asked, he had been quite since then, no smiling, just silence

'Am I?'

"If it helps, I don't know that exact details" she began swallowing a small lump in her throat, "But I know it's going to be okay, I can't explain it. And I know it's okay because at the end of the day your still you, and that's what I like" she said with a gentle smile, Ai looked at her, the life seeming to return to his eyes, with a small sigh Ai laid down on her lap, Yuzuki gave a small yelp in surprise, but allowed it.

"Hey Yuzuki-chan?" he called

"Yeah?"

"Tell me? What did my mom say?" she blinked and thought before smiling and say

"Please give my children all my love, all my love I couldn't give in life" tears built up in red eyes, with a blink they pooled and cascaded down,

"That's nice…" he smiled

As the car pulled away, two figures stood in the field watching it. One was a woman and the other a man,

"I'm happy" Marionette said smiling gently, "My son has become a good person"

"Yes…" Ivan said though he sounded rather said, "Marionette?" he called, "Can you ever forgive me? For everything I've done, how can you stand by me now?" his sister turned to him and smiled, with a 'whack' she smacked the other over the head

"What in the…"

"Now then, I'm your sister, I still feel guilty as much as you" she said placing her hand on his shoulder, "Besides you've given me something truly wonderful" she said touching her heart, "I got to see my precise son" she said warmly, the man could only blink silently, before a small smile formed on his face.

'My son, be strong, protect everything you love and cherish and remember'

'You have my love'

From the shadows a dark presence watched the car as it passed by,

"So that's where it's been, interesting" with that it disappeared

To be continued…..

Next time; Seventh Sleep; Yui's Memories

'So this is where you've been Pancake'

'Your punishment is just beginning'

'Where is she!? Where's Yuzuki!?'

'I believe the girl is key to a greater power'

'We'll find her"

'Ai…please forget me…'

"YUZUKI!"


	7. Chapter 7

Two Breathes Walking; Seventh Sleep; Yui's Memories

Ai sat on the sofa, clutching a pillow, looking towards the clock he noted the time, it was two in the morning,

'Damn it' he groaned falling back on the couch to look at the ceiling, ever since they had returned from his…uncles place, the revelations of their talk continued to pester him. Now he really wished he had just stayed home, why did he go? He was comfortable in his in his life, taking care of his sister and Yuzuki, going to work, now it was twisted with this…

"Ai-san?" red met pink as Yuzuki walked into the living room dressed in warm blue pajama's

"Yuzuki what are you doing up?" he asked

"I couldn't sleep really" she said before taking a seat next to the male.

"You either huh?" he sighed, "I guess after what happened…this is so messed up" he groaned covering his eyes with hands

"What do you mean?"

"Well basically I found out I'm the spawn of an illicit relationship between my mother and a demon general" he said taking his hands down a little, "Why does life hate me so?" he seemed to question bitterly

"I don't think it's like that" Yuzuki said,

"It seems that way, no matter how hard I try to go forward something comes along to knock me back or to another space" he spoke tired, "All I want to do is give my sister a good life, a better life then what we had, I wanted her to grow up and find a good husband and start a family" he explained

"What about you?" Yuzuki asked as the male looked at her questioning, "I mean, you always say you want to give your sister a good life…but what about you?"

"Huh? I haven't really thought about it, my whole life's basically been about giving Alex happiness, never really thought about it" he admitted, it was true, ever since they were young and after they were 'sent off' on their own, he only wanted Alex to be happy.

"Anyway it doesn't look like that will happen" he gave a small smile, "Who's going to want to be with a demon"

"That's horrible" Yuzuki spoke, "You shouldn't say those things about yourself"

"Huh, but…"

"Ai, you…you're a really good person. Your kind, helpful, strong, and you love your sister, your loyal to your friends, and protect what's precious to you" she spoke gently

'Yuzuki…'

"So I don't want to hear you say such things about yourself, you're not a demon or a monster, your Ai" she said his voice cracking as though she was going to cry. Her eyes widen, a gasp escaped her lips as she was brought into a tight hug,

"Ai…Ai-san!?" she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the sudden action feeling their bodies so close to together.

"Thank you…"

"Huh?" as the hug loosened their eyes met again, "Sorry about that" he apologized

"No-No?! Its it's okay" she said still a bit flushed from the sudden hug

"It's just…you seem to know how to lift a guy's spirits" he said with a small smile, "Thank you Yuzuki" he said with one of the warmest smile she had ever seen.

"You know…" she began, "When you smile like that you look a lot your mom!" she said with a smile, suddenly the smile stretched as her cheeks were pinched and pulled,

"Please don't compare me too a woman" he seemed to tense the warm smile gone instead replaced with a calm, yet very annoyed frown. She only smiled making small pained noises,

"Sorry…"

Over the next few days everything seemed to go back to normal, Ai had gotten the day off from his boss, which seemed weird to him.

"So Ai what are you planning to do today?" Yuzuki asked

"Well their having some kind of event at Alex's school" he said

"An event?"

"Yeah, I'm heading up there to drop off some supplies she needed" he said, with a zip and cut he finished tapping up the box,

"Can I help out?" she asked

"Really?" it not that he didn't want the help, he was worried over the girls health

"Sure!" she nodded, "Besides it will be fun to see where Alex goes to school" she said

"Fine, wait here while I deliver this stuff, the fair doesn't begin until early tonight so it's only decorating and setting up booths" he said, "And remember don't over work yourself, I don't want you passing out" he reminded her

"Don't worry I'll take it easy" she promised

At the academy students and staff alike were setting up booths and stands for the annual mid-spring carnival. Alex was helping setting up balloons with some of the other girls in her class as Ulqui sat on her side.

"Do you think we have enough balloons?" a girl asked, Alex looked at all the various balloons tied up so not to fly away,

"Maybe, but we should probably make a few more" she said, "You can never have to many balloons!" she laughed

"That's Alex for you"

"Hey Alex?" one of the girls, a long haired brunette, called, "Is it true that your brother is coming up to the school?"

"Really?"

Alex nodded, "Yep, big brother Ai is coming to help with the decorations!" she said happily,

"Oh that is so cool!"

"He's such a hotty!"

"Do you think he'll give me his number?" as the girls continued to talk on the 'hotness' of her brother Alex could only laugh and silently plan if any of them tried to make a move on him.

'Dream on you harlot's' while they were her friends, Ai was still her brother and she had to protect her brothers innocence!

Looking up her eyes noticed a familiar head of black

"Big brother!" grabbing her stuffed companion and ran up jumping into the others arm nearly knocking him over.

"Careful sis, I nearly dropped the supplies" he said as the girl smiled up at him smiling playfully.

"So did you bring the supplies I asked for?" she asked as her brother nodded, "Yeah, what exactly is all this stuff for?" he asked, after setting it down his sister wasted no time opening and digging into the box.

"TADA!" pulling out something from the box she showed it happily to her brother, red eyes looked over the dress, it was colorful and had various buttons and pins.

"What exactly is that?"

"It's the Academy Volunteer Carnival Uniform!" she exclaimed happily, "I asked Van-quish-chan to help design some cute outfits! No two are the same! There so cute!" she said happily showing him all the dresses and suits.

"They do look…nice" he said

"Is Yuzuki coming to the carnival?" she asked

"Oh yeah, I'm actually picking her up before the fair starts" he said and his sister just squealed happily, suddenly he felt something hit him in the face.

"Huh?" pulling it off he noticed it was a uniform, his sisters to be precise, "A-Alex!"

"This is gonna…the greatest carnival ever!" she said striking pose, "Alex Tepe's Super Super Carnival Style!" she exclaimed with sparkles and glitter and burst of confetti,

'….'

"See even Ulqui has a super cute carnival style!" she said showing her bat in a side top hat, a green vest with a red tie and yellow buttons.

"You're really committed…"

"Also…" she began giving him an innocent, yet somewhat suspicious smile

"Alex…what are you up too?" he asked narrowing his eyes, he already knew that look, "I don't like that look in your eyes…"

"Big brother you love me right?" she asked

"Yes…why?"

"Well…I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind helping with the carnival?" was that it? The suspicious level seemed to lower, "Sure I guess…what exactly what will I have to do?" he questioned,

"Nothing big, we, as in me and some of the other students, need help with one of the booths" she said

"Oh, sure I guess, but only for a little while, I still have to go and get Yuzuki" he said as the girl cheered

"Thank you big brother you're the best!" she said happily again jumping on him

"You know you're strong for such a loli" he said, a pout formed on her face, "Stupid big brother you don't like being called that!" she yelled cutely

"Sorry, I told you to drink more milk when you were small, you would have developed" he argued

"Ai that's completely personal! I'm just slow developed!" she yelled, "Just you watch I'm going to be a super hot, bodacious babe when I get older!" she declared picturing her older form, "Then the boys won't be able to resist me!"

"Eh!? They better not try anything!" he said almost like a threat, "I'm already preparing for those bastards if they try to touch" he said his knuckles cracking grimly picturing the beaten bodies of playboys and guys who even looked at her the wrong way.

"Hehe, you have such a brother complex!" she laughed

"I should!" he said, "What would you do if the roles were switched and I was the sister and you were the brother?" he asked and his sister look went from confetti and glitter, to gloom and foreboding,

"Do you really want to know what I do?" their was a dark glint in her eyes, Ai gave a silent gulp and looked away,

"Um not particularly…"

'I'll say a prayer…'

"Alex it's time to set up the booths!" a voice called from outside the tent

"Right!" she said enthusiastically, "Alright it's time for the first round! My Carnival Style Begins now!" she said

'Great first she I find out we're half-siblings…now she's bipolar…though I kinda knew that already'

"Alright Ai time to leave!" she said and began pushing the other toward the opening, "Huh? Hey what's with the pushing!?"

"Hello this is the changing room" she explained, "I don't want you to be tempted by maiden flesh"

"Eh? Maiden flesh…in this day and time" he sighed before beginning pushed to the door

"Hold on what's my job supposed to be?" he asked as he stood outside the tent

After everyone was changed into their uniforms, Alex's group stood outside as Alex was giving them a pep-talk

"Alright everyone! It's almost time!" she said looking down at group, "I've only been a student here for a little over a month, but I feel a strong energy from all of you! Now then let's out there and do our best!" she declared, "We will be the number one booth!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered and prepared to begin the fair

"ALEX!" a voice called out, the group tensed noting the anger in the voice

"What was that?" someone asked, suddenly the tent opened and all eyes fell on the figure walking out of the tent. Long shimmering black hair with a single red rose on the side, red and black Lolita dress with a red and black rose trim. Everyone awed at the woman's beauty,

"Yuzuki what the hell is this?" she growled leering at the girl who smiled innocently

"Excuse me for a minute!" before they could say anything Alex and the mystery female

In the tent, red intensely glared at the girl who looked innocently at the other,

"Alexandria explain this, now!" he demanded

"Sorry big brother, but this is for good cause" she explained

"Good cause? Why do people think putting me in drag is a good idea!?"

"I'm serious, this isn't just a carnival, another part of the competition is the best booth contest" she explained, "The group with the best booth gets a really really fantastic prize!" she said, but the other didn't seem that impressed

"Seriously…" he sighed, "I'm going to go change"

"Wait!" she said grabbing the others dress, her red eyes were large and weeping, "Please big brother…if you don't do this my group will lose, I'll have failed as group leader, please big brother this one of the most important things to me!" she weeped large pools of tears forming in her eyes

"So…pathetic….those eyes…" he felt his resolve waning under the weight of his sister sad look, "No…No I can't…" he tried to resist,

'Time for plan B'

"Did I mention the Sakamaki brothers are entering" she said

"Huh?"

"Think of it beating those self-entitled, insulting, conceded, tea-party running jerks" the little devil of his sister said on his shoulder nudging his cheek with her elbow. In a puff of white an angel version of his sister appeared,

"Yeah do it, rub that trophy in their faces, one of them might cry" they snickered and in a poof they both disappeared

"Alright…" he said and the girls eyes lit up and she gave a cheer

"But on two conditions" he said

"One you don't trick me into this again!" he said pointing to the dress, "And secondly no one knows about this, ever" he tensed the word 'ever'

"No problem!" she said happily

"No then let's go the fair is about to begin!" she said with great happiness and enthusiasm

"This is going to be a long day…" he groaned, "What exactly is your booth anyway?" he asked as the girl smiled and her eye gleamed

"Fest your eyes on this!" she said showing off the large and colorfully decorated sign,

"A tea shop?"

"Not just any tea shop! This tea shop not only featured delicious desserts, but it's served by some of the schools cutest and hottest students!" she explained proudly,

"Your beginning to scare me, you know that right?" he said, "Also if you have all these able servers, why do you need me?" he questioned

"Simple!" she said, "Although you may not like it to hear, you have feminine qualities and physical features, that used in the right way can be utilized to drive anyone crazy" she said, "In other words you're a hot babe bombshell!" Ai blushed hearing those words from his sister,

"I mean look" she said pointing toward the door of the café house, "We're not even open and we've already got a line forming!" true to her words there was a line of males at the door anxious to get in.

'Seriously…'

"Think of it, with my planning and your looks the prize will be ours!" she said, though it sounded rather evil with the laugh at the end

"This is becoming a problem" he sighed off in the background

Looking down at the her watch she saw the time,

"It's time to open!" she said, "Open the café for business!" she said as one of the waiter's nodded, but not even a second after opening the door the crowd burst threw

"It's a tidal wave!"

"Yes a tidal wave of victory roaring with spirit!" she said as she welcomed all the costumers

In another part of the fairground,

"Oi, why do we have to be at this carnival?" Ayato questioned bored as he walked with his brothers

"Ah don't be like that!" Laito grinned

"I don't know about you five, but I'm a judge" Reiji said writing on his clipboard, a judge's sash on his chest,

"Leave it to you to get a boring job like judging, suits you" Ayato groaned

"For your information, as head of the student console it's my job to make sure everything goes smoothly without any interference, something I take seriously" he said bluntly as he looked down at all the participants and booth runners.

"Speaking of interferences"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing to big, and I mean that literally and figuratively" he said adjusting his glasses

"Whatever, I'm going to scoop out the carnival goods!" Laito smirked winking at some girls who blushed and giggled

"Later's!" he said breaking off from the group

"Me and teddy are going to get cotton candy!" Kanato said before leaving

"I have many booths to look over and shut down" Reiji then left

"I'm going to play some games!" Subaru said eyeing the physical strength games a little darkly before walking off

"Too noisy, sleep" then Shu left leaving Ayato to walk on his own

"Feh, whatever, so bored" there was nothing but happy faces, loud noises, and various smells of sweets and greasy carnival food. He began looking around letting his green eyes roam the booths, he grabbed a caramel apple and even was chatted at by some girls, gushing and blushing over him.

"Hormone crazed woman" he said taking a bite of the sticky apple munching on it, it was then he let his eyes roam the other booths and then he stood at one booth,

"A café" he looked closely at the sign, "A tea party, sounds girly" but there was a long line formed

"Might as well see what all of the fuss is about" he shrugged, cutting the line because, well he was him, he entered the café and was met with the smell of sweets, drinks, girls in colorful frilly maid outfits and guys in tuxes'.

"Welcome!" one of the females greeted the red haired male, "Would you like a seat today!" she asked a blush on her face

"Sure why not" the girl blushed and led the male to one of the booths

"I'll be right back with your order" she said before walking off

"Eh, whatever" he shrugged

"Sit up straight" a familiar voice said

"Reiji?"

"It's unbecoming to shrug in an establishment, even on like this, show some class" he said and continued to write on his clipboard

"What are you doing in a place like this?" it didn't seem his style

"I already told you I'm judging the booths, you need to pay attention more" he said eyes never leaving his clipboard

"Right, anyway this place is crowded and there's still people waiting" he said looking to the door

"Alright whose next?" a waiter asked

"I am!"

"No me!"

"I was here first"

"Man what's with them" it was almost entertaining

"Apparently there's a waitress here that's very popular" Ayato looked at the other curiously

Suddenly there was a noise coming from around the room, out of the back came a woman with long black hair wearing a long black and red Lolita dress.

"Here's your order" the waitress said sweetly giving a warm smile, "Please have a good day" the men seemed to drool over the woman.

"That must be her" he said adjusting his glasses

"She's sexy right!" the two turned to see Laito sitting with his feet on the table

"Laito?"

"Feet off the table, this is not your house" he said as the other smiled and removed his feet

"Right, right" he said waiving the other off, "She's a looker, I like a piece of that" he smirked licking his lips

"Seriously have you know self-control" the other tensed a bit

"Oh come on you have to admit she's cute~" he teased the other

"You mean he.."

"Huh?"

"You two seriously haven't noticed, you're helpless" he sighed setting down his clipboard

"Look according to the menu, customers can 'pay' for time with a server, as long as it's nothing obscene" he pointed out showing the two

"You two…waitress!" he called the woman over

On the side Ai was trying to catch his breath, tired from moving around so much, it had only been two hours.

"When will it end…", Apparently not soon because there were still customers who apparently wanted to meet him.

'Why me'

"Hey" a voice called, it was another waitress, "You have customers" she said

"Eh, can't someone else do it?" he asked hoping for a break, "Where's Alex?" he asked not seeing his sister around

"Sorry, but these customers specifically wanted you and paid a lot of money too" she apologized

"Eh, a lot, like how much"

"Like three figures much" she said

"Eh! Who pays that much!" he said shocked, "I'm starting to feel like an escort or a red light worker" he wept

"Sorry, sorry" she apologized seeing the other saddened

"What about Alex?"

"She took a break, she said something about going to enjoy the fair" she remembered

"So she gets to have fun and I get run around" he groaned, "Well might as well get this over with" he groaned, but composed himself

"Where's this high paying costumer?" he asked

"Huh? Oh they got the V.I.P section" she said looking at her order pad

"V.I.P?"

"Yeah, it's a booth that's for high payers who can afford it, we actually didn't think it would be used, it was more for show then anything" she gave a small laugh

'Is this a café or a club?' he questioned

"Anyway it's right behind there" she said pointing to the curtains, "Good luck"

"Yeah, luck" with that he put on his best face and mentally told himself why he was doing this

'Remember you're doing this for Alex, your little sister, sure she tricked you and is using you to gain votes and yes it was sneaking and…' he stopped for a second,

"Wait I lost track for a minute there" he composed himself and took a deep breath before walking into the V.I.P section, walking past the curtains he entered the room, just like the outside it was decorated very nicely, though there were candles around possibly for ambiance or whatever. As he looked around he saw the booth, which was surrounded by another curtain, seriously what kind of budget did they give these students, because of the curtain Ai couldn't see faces only small parts like hands and a few angles of the occupant's bodie's.

"Deep breathes" taking one more deep breath, he walked towards the booth smiling, heels clicking on the marble floors,

"Hello" he began with a gentle smile, "I'll be your server for today" he gave a slight bow,

"How amusing" a voice came, suddenly the curtain pooled open revealing the occupants, red eyes widened seeing the three figures,

In another part of the carnival Alexandria was happily eating some cotton candy with Ulqui, her arms filled with treats and goodies she got from the many concession stands,

"This is so good! I love carnival's so!" she blushed taking another bite of the cotton candy

"Alex-chan!" a voice called, looking back red eyes say a familiar head of blond sprinting towards her,

"Yuzu-chan!" she beamed seeing the other girl there, "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh well, I got a text from Ai-san earlier, he said was going to be late picking me up and asked one of his co-workers to give me a ride" she explained as the girl made a 'o' with her mouth, it was hard to believe she was a high school student.

"Where is Ai-san?" she asked looking around a bit

"Oh he's actually doing a little volunteer work for me at one of the booths" she said with a small wink

"Anyway let's enjoy ourselves! That have some really good booths here!" she happily, Yuzuki smiled and nodded, "That's sounds great"

"Yeah, we can also visity Ai after words!" she said and Yuzuki nodded

"Alright! What should we do first, games, food, oh how about the fun house" she said naming a bunch of activities for them to do. But as Yuzuki listened she felt a twinge in her head, she felt it ever since she stepped on the school grounds. Had she been here before? Maybe she passed by it? It was uncomfortable…

From the shadows violet eyes stared out at the two, from Alex and back to Yuzuki,

"Found you, sow"

Back in the café,

"What are you three doing here?" he questioned not sounding too happy to see the three brothers, it was bad enough they went to the school with his sister and showed up at his job,

"Less you forget, we go here" Reiji replied, "Though I don't believe this is how a server should be addressing a customer" Ai growled his eyes flashing,

"Cut the crap!"

"Hm, disrespecting the customer, being belligerent, this is defiantly worth point loss"

'Huh? What's he rambling about?'

"I can tell by that look on your face your confused" he adjusted his classes, "As class representative my job is to evaluate each booths during functions like this, as such I have the authority and power to crush any vicinity that doesn't meet the 'schools' standards" he said crushing the pen for emphasis's .

"I also know that your sister is the head of this café, she already has a strike against her for the fight she was in with Kanato" Laito couldn't help chuckle at that

"So I suggest you change your tone, I suspect you don't want this café to receive a failing score" as he spoke, Ai glared at him clenching his fist and gritting his teeth,

'Bastard, using his sister's café as a hostage' he seethed, but no matter how much he hated, really hated him and his brothers, he couldn't allow something his sister worked so hard for to be taken away because of him.

"That's better" he said seeing the other's body calm down

"Now then I believe as per the rules, your to be our server for the next 5 hours"

"Hours…?" his eyes widened at that, "The longest it's only for fifteen minutes" he corrected the other

"Eh, maybe but money talks a lot" Laito smirked his green eyes staring at Ai, but more accurately Ai's body, "Now I see why this place is filled to the brim, you must like teasing others with your body" he smirked as Ai blushed giving another growl

"The hell you…" suddenly there was a chuckle coming from behind him, before he knew it his arms were locked behind his back,

"How did you!" he tensed as the other gripped his arms tightly, with his free hand he glided over the dress, over the hips, up the chest before stopping at the next. Ai gave a slight tense feeling the fingers touching his next skin,

"Soft skin, just like a woman" he teased humming as Ai growled

"Pervert!" that earned another chuckle from the other,

"You sure know how to get a person wound up!" with one good push Ai found himself hitting the table,

"You…!" he growled and was about to lung at the other, only a few steps forward her felt something pull at his back, looking back one of his ribbons in the back that tied and tightened the dress was firmly resting between the fingers of the purple haired Reiji, his red eyes locked with eyes red ones,

With a short smirk, he tugged at the strings loosening the soft ribbon and ultimately opening the dress the front part pooling forward, seeing this Ai grabbed the front of the dress keeping it from falling.

"Cut it out!" he yelled turning around to glare at the other, contest or not he was not going to get harassed, nothing was worth this kind of humiliation.

Ai tensed for a second, suddenly he was turned around and was now face to face then non-other than Reiji,

"So tense, your face is almost as red as your eyes" he said starring into the rosy red eyes

"Asshole…" he mumbled under his breath, but Reiji heard it,

"Come on" with a tug Ai found himself being moved into the booth, with a confused look he found himself between Reiji and the red head. While it was uncomfortable being so close to the two males, at least he wasn't next to the green haired pervert.

Looking to the side he saw the red head, his green eyes looking into red with a haughty look of both pride and arrogance that seemed to ooze from their family.

"We haven't been properly introduced" he smirked, "Names Ayato, but you can refer to me as yours truly!" he said smugly pointing his thumb at himself, "Though king would probably be more fitting" he smirked confidently

"I think fool would be more fitting"

"Bite me four eyes!" he rebutted back not happy at being called a fool, the other merely brushed the other off.

'What's with these guys, they don't act like their family'

"Anyway since we have a good amount time" suddenly Ai found himself being pulled into the others chest

"Hey!" he suddenly tensed feeling hands on his chest, "Reminds me of a pancake" he said giving a feel once in a while,

'Pancake…is he calling me flat'

"Hey cut it out, you won't find anything there" he said as the other kept groping his chest

"Ah 'she's' embarrassed~" Laito chuckled leaning against the table

"Enough of that" he said pulling himself free, "Did you just pay for my time to harass me?" he questioned

"Hm, not entirely" Reiji answered

"It's just fun!" Laito added with a chuckle making the other's eye tick in annoyance

"Ah 'she's' even cute when pouting~" he beamed playfully

"Oi, stop that you pervert!" he said, "And stop calling me a she, why does every person has to compare me to a woman!" he said annoyed, "I'm a man dammit…" he wept rather sadly

"Biologically yes, but…" pale fingers glided up, moving over the others leg

"What are you…" he tensed at the sudden feeling

"Soft fair skin, long defined legs, pure rose red eyes, healthy raven hair…to not define you as a woman would be insulting" he mused adjusting his glasses with finger,

Ai narrowed his eyes, "Pervert…even if what you say is correct I know I'm not a woman, so just drop it" he said wanting to end the conversation.

"True, but you can't deny you bare the looks of your mother" Ai's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Oh have I caught your attention" he hummed, "There was another part of this meeting" he began

"After our last encounter, I took a sample of your blood" he said

"You what…"

"Hold on!" Ayato said slamming his hands on the table, "You've had some of his blood all this time and you've been hugging it! What the hell!" he yelled accusingly

"Not cool" Laito added

"It wasn't for food, it was merely for research" he said brushing the two off, "After some tests and consulting from some old books in the house libraries I found something interesting" he said looking at Ai

"Have you ever heard of Queen's Blood?" Ai tensed again at the others questions, "I can already tell by your expression you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"What are you blabbering about?" Ayato said annoyed

"Yeah don't leave us in the dark"

"I'm speaking about this" with quick motion Ai's hand was grabbed and with a swipe Ai tensed feeling a long sting on the palm of his hand, Reiji had sliced it with one of the knives on the table.

"What the hell" he seethed pulling his hand back looking over the wound blood was leaking from the gash, "What's your deal…eh?" as he looked around the air had become tense, almost predatory as the males eyes were flashing dangerously at him,

'What's going on with these three?'

"The Queen's Blood is an interesting trait, it's was passed down from an old, but were a renowned family of vampires, Aventis" as the name was spoken Ai tensed again

'How does he know, about his family?'

"The Aventis were a small, but powerful family. The jewel of it all was the Queen's blood, my rare gene found mostly in the female members of the family" he spoke, "The blood as a concentrated mixture of the highest breed of elements, utterly unmatched in taste and flavor" he could hear growls escaping the three only making him more nervous and anxious then he was before, but as it was explained Ai couldn't help think back to what Ivan had said,

"All this talk is making my mouth water~" Laito spoke licking his lips lewdly, "And that smell is turning me on so bad, it's good!"

Ai blushed in both embarrassment and utter shock at the others words, his eyes reflecting disgust at how someone could talk like that like it was casual. He scooted back trying to put distance from the two, but as he scooted back he felt himself bump into something or rather someone,

'Damn it, forgot about him'

"Leaving so soon!" goosebumps ran up Ai's back as Ayato swiped his tongue across the others exposed upper back, jumping forward Ai turned to leer at the person,

"It was believed the Aventis family had completely died out, after the last host of the Queen's Blood, Marionette passed it was thought the trait had vanished with it" he said, "But it seems that it's false isn't it…Ai's Tepes" Ai just looked the male, his eyes pulsing with confusion and surprise,

"Eh, didn't you say the trait only appeared in woman?" Laito said looking away from Ai for a second

"True the trait was usually only passed down to the females, I believe since he was consummated from Marionette who was a full-breed vampire and his father, a high ranking demon general" he answered, "Pure vampire-blood and pure demon blood mixed into an alluring nectar" Ai could see those gloved fingers reaching out towards him trying to touch him,

"Stop that!" he yelled slapping the others hand away, "What do you want from me!" he demanded,

"Did you just want to torment me with old family history, I don't care what my mother or father was, I don't remember either of them. I tired of people comparing me to both of them!" he yelled back, finding an opening he moved under the table and away from between the males nearly falling on the floor. Once he was free he wasted no time trying to make a break from the three,

"I refuse to be humiliated for your sick pleasure!" he said glaring at the others who only seemed to smirk,

"So you think it's that simple" Ai tensed with a quick turn he looked at the male before him, "What…what the hell are you!?" he demanded, tightening his fist he prepared to strike the other with a punch, but before he could land a hit the male disappeared

"What the…"

"How disappointing" Ai tensed feeling his arm locked behind his back for a second time today, "Let go bastard!" he growled trying to ignore the pain he was in, "You have all that energy, yet you don't know how to use it"

"Such a unruly dog" with a swift movement the wig was removed landing on the floor, "I can feel your pulse racing, the blood rushing in your veins" he mused his breath on his neck,

"Stop it, stop it" he panted narrowing his eyes

"The unmatched flavor, made only sweeter by the mix of pure demon blood…simply exquisite" he hummed rubbing his nose into the others neck taking in the scent.

"How…how do you know all this? Who…the hell are you? What do you want from me?" he struggled against his captor

"Eh isn't it obvious princess-chan" Laito spoke from the side of Ai who peered at the other after being called,

"Don't call me that…pervert!"

"Oh what should I call you?" he asked playfully, "Huh? I got a lot more names a can call you, connected in sinful embrace as I drain all I want from your body of sweet blood~"

"Keep it too yourself asshole! I'm not some fucking toy!" he warned the other glaring his eyes more

"Oh someone's got some fight in him" Ayato mocked from the other side, "I don't know what this whole Queen's Blood or whatever it is, all I know is that it's blood only fit for a King, like you're truly!"

"So as the King what don't you be good and let me take my fill!"

"As if you damn asshole!" he said, "Stop playing games and let me go!" he repeated and continued to struggle only finding the grip tightened

"It's futile to continue this struggling" Reiji sighed

"Though Reiji probably likes it, having such a body rubbing against his" Ai flushed at this, "Even if you're male, you're a tease, a walking meal of endless delights!"

"But more importantly your our meal" Ayato added

"Fuck you! I'm no one's meal, not you or anyone's!" he gritted

"This is pointless" with his free hand he cupped the others chest electing small pants and short breathes, "If this continues the meal will get cold, I detest cold food"

"Heh guess you have point, time to dig in"

"I'll devour as much as I want, scream if you want, no one will come"

Ai tensed feeling the three pierce his flesh simultaneously, soft pants escaped his lips, his face was flushed and felt hot, very, very hot. But there was also cold too, a tingling that moved through his body like electric waves.

"Stop it…stop it…" why the hell was he feeling like this? Why was happening to his body? The feeling of his blood leaving his body, the sensation coursing through his veins. It was so wrong, everything was wrong, his body refused to obey him. As the blood contained to drain from his body

Suddenly the draining stopped, Ai felt the fangs leave his throat and the back of his neck, his body swayed from fatigue, his legs felt like jelly and the room just wouldn't stop spinning.

'So tired…is this the effects…of the blood' he didn't what happened next, the shadows crept over sending him crumbling downwards, but before he hit the ground to arms caught him, his body cradled in the arms of Reiji red eyes staring down at the unconscious body below.

"Eh, he does look like a sleeping princess-chan" Laito smirked licking his lips of the remainder of blood, green eyes going over the sleeping and vulnerable form. Suddenly a red mark circled and wrapped around eye's neck almost like a chocker, with a short his the wounds disappeared.

"How does it do that?"

"Another trait of the blood, after the host has lost blood, the cells will react and quickly heal the wounds while also replacing the lost blood"

With a sudden turn Reiji laid the boy on the seats of the booth, folding his hands over the other. As he stared down at the other sleeping form, he couldn't help think back to the woman he saw in the pictures during his research into the boy.

'Ai Tepes, 17 years-old, born of Romanian and Japanese decent, hair black, eyes red, blood AB…he had dug up any and all information he had on the boy. What he found most interesting was where he found the information, 'Why would 'he' have information of that woman?'

"We're going" he said as the two looked at him

"Eh what did I say about ordering yours truly around!" Ayato exclaimed

"Really" Laito whined, "I wanted more time with the princess-chan" he pouted looking down at the sleeping body, "Maybe I'll take a bite for the road"

"No time" with a pull of his lapel the male vampire was pulled backwards

"Hey! Reiji what the hell?" he said not happy about being man handled,

"Say it, we have business to take care of" he said adjusting his glasses

"Business?"

"The girl's been found" the two thought for a second before coming to a realization

"Where?"

"Kanato has her" he answered rather dryly, "He spotted her on the fairground with that girl, Alex" at the mention of the others names that both gave looks of surprise

"Wait, is that his sister?" he said looking at the boy, "You mean Pancake has been with him the whole time? Talk about a plot twist" Ayato smirked getting over his surprise

"I was beginning to miss, Bitch-chan" Laito smirked thinking of the blond haired girl

"Where is she now?"

"After Kanato found her, it seemed she had a small breakdown"

"A breakdown?"

"It's unclear, but she ran off soon after and that's when Kanato restrained her" he replied, "He's taking her back to the mansion as we speak"

"So what now?"

"Now we head back to the mansion" he said

"Oh punishment time~" Laito chuckled, "Guess I'll get my second feeding after all!"

"Let's go" he said and without another word they disappeared

'Hot and cold, light and dark…the flashes, on and off, what are these pictures…these memories' laying in a field of roses red and blue petals dancing in the warm, crisp air as sunlight beamed down below. As red eyes stared up above, his body began sinking further and further into the dirt, the snares of vines and thrones keeping him bound down. Red liquid oozing and dripping off the flower petals…

'Ai?'

'…..'

'Ai?'

'Who's calling me?'

"AI!? Wake up!" with a loud buzz and wale in his ear, Ai shout up, eyes open, heart racing like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

"What happened?" he questioned, he gave a his rubbing his head it was throbbing

"Ai this is no time to be sleeping beauty! We have an emergency!"

"Huh, Alex can you lower your voice, I've got a splitting headache"

"Forget your headache! I can't find Yuzuki!" she answered as the statement was absorbed by the other, his eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"I said I can't find her, she disappeared Ai?" she said frantically, "See we we're enjoying the fair, we got cotton candy, popcorn, takiyaki, ice cream and I won at that bottle throw game!"

"Focus Alex what about Yuzuki!?" he said shaking the girl, "Sorry, I turned my back for a minute to get a candy apple, when I looked back Yuzuki was talking to some girls, I didn't think anything of it at first, but then Yuzuki started to have a breakdown" she said remembering the almost terrified look in her pink eyes, "The next thing I know she bolts off"

"Then what?"

"I tried to go after her, but I kept getting blocked by the crowd" she said sadly, "Before I knew it she was gone" she frown, the hands on her shoulders left to fall into the others lap.

"I'm sorry Ai, I should have stayed with Yuzuki! Curse my love of sweets and caramel" she wept into her hands worried about Yuzuki.

"No time" he said, with a swift movement he removed his the dress letting it fall on the floor

"Big brother?"

"We can't sit around sorry, we have to find Yuzuki" he said vehemently, "Alex go get my clothes, we're not leaving this carnival until we find Yuzu-chan!" he declared

"Yes sir!" she said and went off to get her brothers clothes

'Don't worry Yuzuki, I'll find'

At the Sakamaki household,

With a small groan pink eyes fluttered open,

"What happened?" she mumbled sitting up slowly from the Victorian sofa, "Where…where am I?" she looked around seeing the rich and expensive looking room she was in.

"Finally awake I see" as the voice hit her hear Yuzuki felt a cool sensation travel to her body forcing her to wrap her arms around herself.

"So cold…" she shivered

For out of the shadows four figures appeared, one was tall with dark purple hair, red eyes that were framed by glasses, one had reddish-brown hair under a fedora and green eyes and a smirk on his face, next to him was a boy with red hair and green eyes just like the other male, finally the smaller one had light purple hair and eyes with red marks underneath, he was holding a teddy bear with an eye-patch.

"Welcome back Bitch-chan~" the fedora wearer said with a smirk, the name made Yuzuki cringe it was scarily familiar.

"You're in a lot of trouble girl, do you even know the trouble you've put us through running off" the taller one said, ice in his voice as he spoke politely.

"Trouble…I don't?" as she moved she felt a thump, looking behind her she saw the red head sitting right next to her,

"How did you…?" she let out a yelp as she was suddenly grabbed by the hair, "Your in big trouble Pancake, we had to search half the whole damn city trying to find you" Ayato said gripping her hair tightly, not seeming to care for the whimpers she let out.

"It hurts, please stop" she begged, suddenly the grip was released and she feel off the couch and onto the floor. Trying to compose herself she looked up as the four males looked down on her, the scene seemed terrifyingly familiar, it didn't make sense to her she had never met any of them, at least she didn't think so…

"What's with that look?" one of the males spoke drawing the girl's attention

"Um…who are you?" she asked the question seemed to surprise the four males

"What did you say?"

"I uh…I just asked who you were" she said softly rather afraid, "Where is this place?" she said looking around

"Is she serious?" Ayato questioned

"Hard to tell, Bitch-chan has always been air-headed" Laito added

"She's probably faking it so she won't get punished, right Teddy?" Kanato said nodding the head of his bear.

"Hm" Reiji gave a questioning hum before walking over to the girl, his brothers watched,

"Um…" pink eyes looked into piercing red

"Tell me girl, what id name?" he asked as the girl blinked in surprise, "Oh um…I'm Yuzuki!" she replied

"Eh? What's with that name?" Ayato said confused

"Hm, it seems she's suffering from amnesia" Reiji inquired

"Huh? Amnesia?"

"Precisely, she's lost her memory, how I don't know" he said looking back at his brothers

"Wait so the Pancake can't remember anything?"

"I'm not a Pancake! I'm Yuzuki!" she stated not liking being called a Pancake, but soon it faltered with an intense glare from the red head

"Whatever this is, she clearly has lost all memory of her past events"

"Ah how troublesome" Laito sighed scratching his head before placing his hands behind his head, "So what do we do with her now?"

"It's nothing serious, her memories will return sooner or later, how long it will take is hard to say" he said looking back at the girl on the floor

"But still, memory or no memory she has caused a great deal of trouble for this household and a punishment must to be dealt"

Back at the fair ground Ai was sitting slumped on a wooden crate, he had been searching for hours trying to find Yuzuki, but he couldn't find a trace.

'I should have been with her, I should have watched over her' he mentally blamed himself for her disappearance if anything happened to her he didn't what he would do.

"Ai! Big brother!" a voice called from a dust cloud headed his way, with a skid Alex stopped in front of her brother,

"Alex?"

"Don't worry big brother detective Alex has found a lead!" she exclaimed

"Eh, where did you get that outfit?" he said noting the cape, hat, and pipe that blew bubble smoke, "Elementry my dear Ai, I bought it at one of the shops" she exclaimed

"Anyway I found a lead to our missing Yuzu-chan!", she said, Ai quickly stood up, "You did!"

"Yep, after some quick detective work, followed by some skillful questioning I found out something interesting" she began, "It turns out Yuzuki went to this school!"

"Huh? Wait Yuzuki went here?" she never told him this, but she had memory loss so she couldn't

"Wait, if she went here, why didn't anyone report her missing or tried to contact her family?"

"Yes that brings me to my next shocking discovery" she said, "In my investigation I found out Yuzuki used to live with none other than…the Sakamaki brothers!" she revealed, Ai stood there both shocked and dumbfounded

"Sa…Sakamaki brothers?"

"Alex are you sure? Are you 100% sure about this?" he questioned as his sister nodded, "Notes don't lie, everyone I questioned confirmed it" she replied, "I first I didn't get much info, but when I showed Yuzuki's picture around I struck gold! But get this, her name real name is Yui Komori"

"Yui…huh?"

"Right, maybe that's why she bolted when she was talking with the other students"

"Good job Alex" Ai said and began walking off, "Ai where are you going?" he questioned

"You've done your part, leave the rest to me" he said

"Huh?"

"Listen Alex, when I come back I'll explain later" he began, "I want you to go home and wait for me there, I'm going to have a conversation with the Sakamaki's"

"Big brother" she frowned a little, "Hurry back! And teach those jerks a lesson! Bring Yuzuki home!" she said

He turned around a smile of confidence on his face, "I will sis" he said and raced off, but then suddenly stopped

"Um…Alex…" he turned around suddenly an embarrassed blush on his face, "Um where do the Sakamaki live?" Alex fell over her eye ticking at the others rashness,

"Oh brother…" Ai scratched his cheek giving an nervous laugh, "Sorry about that sis"

Screams echoed through the house, in the longue area the five brothers, minus Reiji were sitting on the chairs ignoring the pain filled screams that filled the air.

As the screams stopped Reiji appeared from the shadows adjusting his suit and gloves

"Oi what happened to the girl?"

"She passed out, I put her back in her room" he said bluntly, "Now I believe we have another matter to attend too" he said as all eyes fell on the second eldest

"Ai's Tepes"

"As you're all well aware it seems after Yui went off and lost her memory she began living with him and his sister" he said

"Heh, haired to believe the Pancake was that close and right under our noises"

"It also means we may not be getting anymore of his blood" all attention was truly captured at that moment

"What do you mean no more?" Subaru questioned having been filled in once he returned to the mansion and he did not sound happy.

"Unacceptable!" Kanato added

"Surely you understand that with the girl missing the male will no doubt be looking for her and since it's well known that she lives here there will be no doubt he'll find out"

"How annoying, that sweet nectar on my tongue" Laito mused

"But all is not lost" Reiji said pacing a couple of times, "I believe from that girls mistakes, I believe she may be key to a greater prize" he said

Upstairs in the large bedroom on the king sized bed, the sleeping form of Yui, once Yuzuki, slept. Her skin marked with bite marks and lines from the wipe, silent tears escaped her lips

'Ai…please forget me...' she refused to remember, she hoped he would forgive her and forget her all the same.

Outside the mansion, in the midst of the dark clouds of the storm that hung over head, red eyes towards the woods,

'Hang on Yuzuki-chan, I'm coming' he thought

'I know what I have to do…' he made his resolve, he knew what he had to do and prayed everyone would forgive him,

'Please forget me Yuzuki'

To Be Continued…..

Next Time; Eighth Sacrifice: Queen for a Princess

"Take my life for hers"

"You don't have to do this, just forget about me!"

"Is been awhile sense I've smelled that scent"

"You know what you're getting into, you've sold yourself into captivity"

'Even if this in the end, as long as she's free and safe, I'll allow myself to be caged'

"Once all the preparations are complete a new vampire queen will rise"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Before I begin I want to give a great thank you to all my viewers and reviewers who stuck with me throughout this entire story! Your comments and reading has down my writing heart good! Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story!

Also a special thanks to the following members,

Sakurapris, Amecandy, Roxy-chan94, and everyone who reviewed and gave their comments. But really thank you to everyone.

Anyway on with story!

Also because I probably haven't done this, I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters, if I did this anime would have gone a different way. At first I was like, oh a vampire reverse harem that seems neat, but seriously the guys were all total a-holes to Yui. The designs reminded me of Uta no Prince-sama and the concept reminded me of Brother Complex, both which gave me the 'wtf' did I just watch moment. But anyway enjoy the story!

Two Breathes Walking; Eighth Sacrifice; Queen for a Princess

'Even if this in the end, as long as she's free and safe, I'll allow myself to be caged'

After trekking the small hike through the woods, Ai stood in front of the large gate that led into the mansion. Past the large tree's, branches moving and leaves rustling with the wind.

"Yuzuki's there" he could feel in in his bones, she was close, "Hold on"

In the manor locked in the room, Yuzuki or rather Yui, still lay on her bed. The wounds from the previous abuse had vanished, though she could still feel the pain of each wipe that stung and cut into her flesh. Tears still weld in her eyes as she laid on her pillow, even after losing her memories, and finding them again; she didn't regret it. She didn't regret the time she spent with Ai and his sister Alex, in fact they were some of the happiest memories she had ever had. After being sent here and forced to be the food source for the six brothers, she somehow managed to find positivity in the house and understanding for the six brothers. But there were many times she found herself breaking down and wanting to escape and never come back and forget she ever stepped foot in the house. And for a few days, she treasures every second she led a normal life.

"Ai-san…please forgive me. I never meant…" she didn't want him to feel sad for her and part of her hoped he would forget her.

She wept as she remembered the raven haired boy that took care of her and protected her. Who talked to her and spoke positive words of encouragement whenever they were together.

"Ai…" she gave a faint smile

Back in the forest Ai was walking through the tree's trying to find the brothers house and possibly Yuzuki's whereabouts.

"Out of all the things in the world, why in the hell did it have to involve those guys" he scowled walking down the path, looking up he saw the gray clouds moving in signaling a storm was coming.

"First I find out that I have demon blood and the target of blood sucking vampires, said vampires take the girl I…care about…and then to top it off I find out that said girl used to live with said blood sucking vampires" in all he was beginning to think his life enjoyed twisting him around.

"What else could happen?" as if by chance the sky rumbled, lightning flashed and illuminated the gray sky before giving way to heavy rain.

"Damn it!" he groaned as he stood under the rain shower, brushing his now soaked hair back, "Great now I'm soaked, when I get a hold to those brothers…" he grumbled and began to track forward, he didn't care if lightning struck him down he crawl through the seven rings of hell if it meant he could get Yuzuki back.

As he marched through the rain, taking some time to rest under the tree's from time to time.

"This is insane, who puts a house all the way out in the forest" he sighed feeling flustered, brushing his hair back he allowed some of the water to drip off.

'I have to keep going, Yuzuki's counting on me' he resolved and prepared to move

"How interesting" a voice spoke, turning around red eyes saw a figure walking down the path, underneath the black umbrella was a male, he was rather handsome from a looks perspective. He had long brownish blond hair, and was wearing a tan vest and slacks, a black striped dress shirt underneath and black framed glasses that surrounded his golden yellow eyes.

"Um…who are you?" Ai asked curiously seeing the mysterious male out on a path like this and in a rain storm of all things

"Hm, my name is Reinhart" he said politely, "May I ask your name?" Ai blushed a little at the man's polite voice,

"Oh, I'm Ai Tepes!" he introduced himself a little nervously, he didn't understand why but he felt, like there was a pulse, a tickling in his heart

"If I may ask, what are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked

"I…I got lost" he admitted rather embarrassed

"Lost?"

"Yes, sorry I was trying to find my friend and got lost and untimely trapped in the storm" he admitted

"Hm, this must be some friend" he mused, "There's actually a house not too far from here" he said pointing forward.

"Really?"

"Yes, I pass it from time to time on my evening walks. Perhaps that's where your friend is" he said watching as the male smiled, "That's great! Thank you!" he thanked the other gratefully and prepared to go.

"Before you leave, I would feel bad sending you out in the rain" he began, "And I would hate to see you get lost more, I'll escort you" he said as Ai blushed again

"Um that's not necessary, you've helped me enough" he didn't want to bring anyone else into his problems

"I insist, walk underneath my umbrella" carefully grabbing the other, Ai found himself walking underneath the umbrella with the mysterious Reinhart, "Comfortable?" he didn't know if it was the closeness or just being near the other that made Ai feel 'nervous', but he decided not to be rude to someone that was trying to help him.

"Um…yeah I guess" with another chuckle the two continued the walk

"Um Reinhart right?" Ai spoke, "What were you doing out here?" he questioned curiously

"I come out here for a walk in my free time, the quietness of the forest gives me 'peace' you can say. It's nice to get away from things sometimes" Ai nodded a little understanding the others explanation, the walk pretty much continued in silence.

When suddenly they stopped,

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid this as far as I can take you" Reinhart said

"How come?" Ai questioned as the male only smiled

"Hm, I'm afraid I have other business I must attend too" he said, "My apologies"

"No, you've done enough. This is something I have to do" he said, "Thank you anyway for showing me the way" the male smiled

"Think nothing of it" he said before beginning to walk away, "Until we meet again Ai" and with that he disappeared back down the path

'What a strange guy…' with a pulse Ai clutched his chest, more specially around his chest

"What was that?" he said feeling his chest, "Strange?" ,but he had bigger things to handle other than chest pain and continued forward, his destination in sight.

'How interesting, very interesting', a smile played on the males face as he watched the raven haired teen.

Pink eyes watched as the drops of rain pooled down the window from the sudden storm, it was quick, but heavy. From her bed she rested against the pillow, with a sigh,

"YUZUKI!" pink-eyes blinked in surprise, raising up from the bed at the familiar call of her name,

"Ai?" it couldn't be, running to the window, opening the curtains allowing lights to shine in. Luckily they didn't lock it, mostly because it was a two story drop to the bottom and as a human the fall could fatally harm her. Opening the window, she looked around and then down, pink met red,

"A-Ai-san!?" she gasped seeing the male at the bottom, "What are you doing here?", the male gave a smile upwards, from the gray clouds the sun rays cut through driving away the rain.

"Seriously? I would be a damn bastard if I just left you here" he answered

"But…Ai-san, just forget me! Please I don't want you to get hurt!" she said trying to get the other to leave

"Heh, you think I'm just going to leave you behind you can just forget that, Alex would have my balls on a silver plate." He chuckled, "Besides…I promised Alex and myself that I would bring you back home!" he declared as Yui could only look with shock and surprise,

"Ai…"

"Okay, jump down!"

"Huh!?"

"You heard me, jump and I'll catch you!" he said holding out his arms, "Trust me!" he said seeing the doubtful look on her face. After a short hesitation Yui gulped, but nodded

"Okay I trust you" carefully climbing onto the frame of the window, carefully going into a sitting position, the wind wiped her hair forcing her eyes close at the intensity.

"I don't know about this…" Yui said second guessing her decision

"Listen just focus on me, trust me I'll catch you" he said trying to reensure she would be safe

"Okay…" with a gulp she looked down, heart racing as she saw how high she was, taking a deep breathe she counted to three,

'1, 2, 3!' with that she pushed off the window and went into a free fall, with a small scream she braced herself until she felt herself hit something hard.

Opening her eyes, she saw it wasn't the ground she had hit, but the chest of Ai sending them both to the ground.

"Ai? Ai! Are you okay?" she asked frantically placing her hands on the boy's face, "Eh, don't worry, after so many of Alex's tackles my body is pretty used to stuff like this" he groaned a bit sitting up" Ai helped Yui stand

"You okay?" he asked looking for any scratches or bruising from the landing

"Yes, I'm fine thanks" she smiled gently as Ai smiled back

"Come on let's go!" he said grabbing her hand

"Go?"

"Yeah go, I'm breaking you out of here" he said

"But…"

"Don't worry about anything, I'll keep you safe" he said, before she could say anything a chuckling drifted in the air,

"The notion of you protecting anything is laughable to say the least" the two turned to see six males standing before them.

"Sakamaki brothers!?"

"Hey there princess-chan, miss me~" Laito winked earning a glare from the other

"Stop calling me a princess you damn pervert!" he yelled

"Enough of this, I believe you have something that belongs to us" all eyes looked to Yui who seemed to tremble under the stares of the others.

"Listen assholes she's isn't property! She's a human being and she's not going anywhere with you!" he stated rather angrily, moving in front of Yui to keep the others back.

"Is that so, what makes you think you're in any position to defy us" he said pointing out the lack of numbers on Ai's half.

"I don't care what you do to me, but you're not going to hurt Yuzuki ever again!" he declared

"Hmph, first of all her name is not Yuzuki, you should forget that notion, whatever you think you have with that girl means nothing now"

"Sorry to break it to you, but Pancake belongs to me!" Ayato declared

"Why you…" he growled, blood boiling

"Ai" red eyes turned to look at Yuzuki who eyes were downcast, "Yuzuki?"

"Ai…I…thank you for all you've done for me, really, but…you should just go home"

"Huh? What are you saying?" he was trying to understand her words

"I…I don't want you to hurt because of me, just go home, forget about me!" she said, a downcast look came upon the male taking in the girls words.

"I can't do that" he said creating an air of confusion around Yui, "I can't forget about you because…I love you!" Yui blushed at his declaration, even the Sakamaki brothers were taken aback by the sudden confession.

"So no I won't forget about you, if it takes my last breathe I'll protect you! As long as I can see you smile!" he smiled back to her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, once he pulled away her face was flushed and red.

"Oh Ai…"

"Oh brother, all this mushy stuff is starting to make me gag!" Ayato said turning attention back to the other six, "It doesn't matter what you feel, the pancake belongs to Yours Truly, but if you want to fight then come on!" he declared as if too challenge the other

"Your bravado is dully noted, though it won't be much of a fight against a delegate individual like him" Reiji seemed to mock

"What did I just say about calling me crap like that!", Ai yelled, "You know what let's do this!" he said tossing his jacket to the side, "I've been wanting to kick all yours asses since I met you!" he cracked his knuckles

"Alright looks like we got a fight, I've been itching to break something!" Subaru smirked the violent aura dripping from him

"Bring it!" Ai stared down the six individuals

"Ai are you sure you want to do this?" Yui said with great worry

"Don't worry about me, you just stay behind me" he replied

"But Ai, even with Detrix's blood your still out-numbered" she said worriedly

"Don't worry I…" he suddenly stopped, something wasn't right, "What did you say?"

"Huh, I mean even with your fathers demon blood, your still outnumbered" she rephrased, there was a silence for a moment, "You're not Yuzuki" Ai said shocking the entire field

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course it's me" she replied confused by the others statement

"No you're not" he repeated, "I never told Yuzuki about my father"

"Yes you did! Ai why are you saying such things?" she questioned

"No, I told Yuzuki that my father was a demon, but I never once told her his name!" her eyes widened at this, "So tell me who the hell are you?" his voice was low, but dripping with ice as he turned to peer at the other behind him.

There was another silence before laughter seemed to escape the girls lips, it was soft, but held a darkness to it.

"Very good Ai's Tepes" as the girl looked at him her pink eyes that one's gleamed like jewels, were a bit darker and a smirk that un-befit her came upon her lips. With a sudden crack and cackle of energy that surrounded the figure warping the shape and stature.

Gone was the blond haired, pink eyed girl, in her place was a tall male, with long white and golden eyes that looked glowed eerily. His pale skin only seemed to complement his handsome and almost devilish appearance.

"It's nice to meet you again" he said with a proud smirk on his face, giving him a curt bow, if only to mock him.

"Cut the crap, who the hell are you and where is Yuzuki!" he demanded not caring who this guy is, but as he looked at the man a sudden realization hit him,

'Those eyes…'

"Wait, you…you're from the forest" he gasped, "Reinhart?" the man chuckled at the other and smiled

"Hm, very good, I think I'll give you a treat for being so clever" he smirked, "I am Karlheinz, leader of the vampires and father of the six Sakamaki brothers!" he said in his introduction, giving a slight bow if only to be smug

"F-Father!?" he said with shock on his face, at the moment he was shocked and horrified. Not because he was standing in front of the King of all vampires, well partly that but something more shocking came to mind,

"Damn it! I gave my first kiss to a vampire! A father vampire of the six people I despise the most!" he yelled angry and sad at the same time, "Why does life hate me so? Can it get any worse?" he wept

"Hm, possibly, but back to the matter at hand" Karl chuckled, "You have a lot of courage to come into a den of vampires, I commend you for that"

"Eh? Keep you're commending to yourself!" he said remembering why he came here, "I came here for Yuzuki and I'm not leaving without her!" he declared staring at the white haired vampire

Karl chuckled in amusement, "As I thought, but unfortunately that won't happen" he said, "You see Yui has a 'special' duty here, she is to remain here until her duties are complete"

"You asshole, you can't force someone to be here!" the older male only smirked walking over to the other until he was staring down at him.

"I can, I will, and I am" Ai winced feeling the others finger traveling up his throat to rest on his chin making him look the older male in the eyes, "It's futile to try to defy me, all your attempts would be snuffed out under may hand" his voice was smooth, but held a mocking tone that boiled his blood, his eyes flashing a crimson scarlet red.

"Those eyes" he smirked, "I can feel your blood boiling, such intensity"

'I haven't seen eyes like in such a long time'

Removing his fingers, he moved past the male, who looked after the other with confusion

"Hey!" he called towards the male

"I believe we're finished here, Yui will remain with us" he said ending the conversation, Ai watched at the others made their way toward the house, he hoped he wouldn't have to pull his trump card, he really hoped he wouldn't, but with no other option it seemed like the only solution.

"Hold on!" he called back, "What about a trade?" the male stopped, a smirk hidden on his face away from the others view

"A trade you say?"

"Yeah you bastard, take my life for hers" he said holding his even look, with a turned to look at the teen, hardened red staring into a calm gold.

"Oh, so you're willing to sacrifice yourself and your freedom for the girl?" he spoke that smirk still on his face, "Don't bore me boy, I have no time to waste on such trivial things" reaching into his pocket Ai pulled out a knife, a silver knife he had found in Yuzuki's clothes in the days she began living with him, he could remember the days when silver seemed to scare, always feeling uncomfortable to touch or even look at.

But that wasn't the case now…

With a good slash, the silver tip sliced into Ai's arm sending blood trickling out, droplets hitting the ground like a soft rain. The smell catching all that smelled it, the intoxicating scent hypnotically drawing out their senses,

"I got your attention…" he tensed ignoring the sting in his wrist, "You let Yui go and you can have me instead, blood and all" golden eyes flashed, staring at the boy, his red eyes pained, but resolved to his words of self-sacrifice.

"Such a noble notion" he smirked, like before in a quick movement the male was before him, one arm catching his waist, his intense eyes staring down at his prey, as his eyes burned with a deep hunger.

"Is been awhile since I've smelled that scent" he mused, "A smell that aroused my senses so", bringing the bleeding arm up with his free hand sniffing the metallic essence, the nostalgic feeling arising through him.

"Alright young one, I will take you up on your offer" he smirked his golden eyes flashing, drifting down to his neck he took a long whiff of the others scent, "But remember you asked for this!" opening his mouth, fangs pierced the awaiting flesh, Ai let out a short scream of discomfort as the points pierced him. Feeling the warmth draining from his body, as the male hungrily devoured the sweet nectar feeling the body tremble in his grip.

As the fangs finally released its hold, AI slumped forward his body weak from getting fed on, short pants escaped his lips.

'Not again….' he fought trying to remain awake, suddenly he found his face being lifted to meet the others, a small trail of blood on his captors lips as he smirked down at the other.

"Such exquisite blood, soon my plans will come to full reality" he mused running his thumb over the others lips, noting the dazed look in those rose red eyes, so much like hers, it was like looking into a mirror reflecting from his past.

As the six brothers stared on, controlling their hunger from the strong smell of fresh blood that filled the air. With a turn, Karlheinz walked towards them, a half-unconscious Ai in his arm, he stopped in front of the six brothers as they stared at the man they very seldom referred to as 'father'.

"Hm, take him to one of the bedrooms and make sure he's 'comfortable" he smirked handing him over to Reiji who reluctantly took the male keeping himself composed.

"And what will you be doing?"

"Hm, I have some errands to handle, keep a close eye on him" he said before turning and walking off, only to disappear in a gust of wind. For a moment the six brothers stared at the place where' that person' once was, after which they headed back inside with the unconscious body.

Once inside, Reiji laid the teen out on the Victorian sofa, the wounds of Karl's previous feeding already healed.

"So what do we do with princess-chan~" Laito mused poking the others cheek playfully, the look of hunger still present in his green emerald eyes.

"I need to go prepare a room" Reiji said adjusting his glasses, "Until then don't touch him" he said sternly as the brothers looked the second eldest.

"Hold on, who are you to bark orders out!?"

"Yeah no one tells yours truly what to do"

"I want blood now!"

"Then go feed from the girl" he said sternly, his voice icy, "After he's 'situated' and restrained, you can all have your fill" he said which for the most part seemed to quell their anger.

"Good, now then I'll be upstairs" he said before walking away, "And remember no touching" his voice repeated.

"Feh, whatever guess I'll go feed from the Pancake" Ayato yawned and made his way upstairs, agreeing the other brothers soon followed needing something to solidify their hunger.

As Ai was left in the room, half lidded eyes looked up with a tired stare,

'So…tired…' soon they closed sending him into a deep sleep

Red eyes tiredly opened,

"What the hell…em?" squinting his eyes Ai groaned, sitting up slowly he allowed his eyes to completely focus,

"Where am I? What happened?" looking around he tried to focus and remember what happened to him, "Did I fall asleep at work again?" he groaned, that couldn't be, this was someones bedroom, whoever it was obviously came from a wealthy upbringing.

"Your finally awake I see" a voice said, looking toward the door a purple haired male came waltzing in carrying a silver tray.

"Wait you're…" as he tried to move a rustling sound clanked in his ear, looking down at his hands he noticed they were clamped, chained together by what looked like iron cuffs.

"What the hell is this!?", he demanded pulling at the chain as if to break it

"It's futile, that chain is made to only unlock with a key", Reiji said stirring the tea in the teapot, "It would be best to save your strength" he said as Ai glared the other

"So what, you're going to keep me chained up?" it was more of a statement then a question, "You really know how to make someone feel welcome" he scoffed.

"It what the heck is up with my clothes?" red eyes looked at the other, sitting on his knees he was dressed in only a long white dress blouse showing off his long legs.

Reiji only gave a hum as a vein ticked in Ai's head

"Don't pretend to ignore me!" he yelled, "You could at least have given me some pants to put on" he stated, "And who the hell changed me anyway?"

"One lower your voice, your constant whining while amusing is also annoying" he said pouring tea into the fine china cup, "Second, does it matter who changed you?"

"Huh? Of course it does! I don't know what you did when I was unconscious" he accused holding his shirt down feeling a draft

"If that's what you're thinking, don't flatter yourself, we want your blood, not your body" he stated, but didn't hide his eyes going over the males body, "At least not yet" he smirked sending a chill down Ai's body

"You…you…" he scoffed, "That still doesn't explain why you couldn't give me some pants"

"Simple, we didn't want your body to overheat" he stated

"Overheat? It's fall, If anything I'll freeze without some pants" he stated not buying the others reply

"Even so, I took the liberty of bringing up some tea and something to eat" he said showing the tray sitting on the counter

"Huh? All that's for me?" he said looking at the tray of sandwiches

"Don't take it the wrong way, your body needs plenty of food to keep your blood nourished" of course they wanted to keep him healthy, he rolled his eyes.

"While the full effects of your trait is unknown, it's best not to tempt fate and risk you becoming anemic"

"And what if I don't eat?" he questioned a look of defiance on his face

"Excuse me?"

"If my blood is so precise to you, I could refuse to eat" he said if not smugly of if to tempt the other

"Is that so" Ai blinked feeling a foreboding feeling dripping from the other, a dark aura drifting from his body as those red eyes gleamed with a mix of malice and amusement.

'I think I might have made a mistake…' he though grimly

"Your an amusing being, Ai Tepes" he smirked, with a gasp Ai found himself pinned to the mattress, as the other loomed over him.

"Hey what do you…" as the other leaned down closer to him, Ai turned his head cringing as the others tongue swiped across his cheek.

"Your pulse is racing, are you afraid of something" Reiji chuckled seeing the embarrassment on the others face, he scoffed baring his teeth, "Now, if you refuse to eat, there are 'other' methods to get food inside you" he gasped feeling the tips of the others gloved hands go over his revealed leg.

"Hey you…"

"I could liquefy the food and use a needle to deliver the food into your blood system" he hummed running over the thigh, "Or I can force the food into you, there are other 'entrances' in the human body" he hummed leaning forward until he was over the others ear, "Would you like that, for me to feed you, my lady" he smirked blowing into the others ear

"That's enough!" using what strength he could muster he pushed to the other off, though the other seemed to allow himself casually fixing his suit.

"Fine, I'll eat, damn bastard" reaching over he took one of the sandwiches he began munching on it, chewing it a scowl present on his face, "What are you going to sit there and watch me eat?" he said rather uncomfortable with the others eyes on him.

"Hm, I'm just doing my job and keeping an eye on you" it sounded like he was his jailer though this might as well be prison

"So…what exactly is going to happen to me?" he asked nibbling on another sandwich

"Hm, it's not that complicated, your basically our captive, mostly you'll be used for feeding" Ai nearly choked on that, patting his chest so he wouldn't choke.

"As I was saying, you'll remain here for the time being" Reiji said

"And Yui? What about her?"

"The terms of her 'release' are still pending, but I assure you she isn't in 'immediate harm'" he said as the other scoffed

"Yeah right, I thought you were going to let her go" he said

"Those were your terms, the fact is Yui was sacrificed to this family by her family, an arrangement that can't be broken"

'Sacrificed?'

"Why you…then why keep me here?" he questioned

"Remember you offered yourself to this family, you basically sold yourself into captivity"

"Yeah because Yuzuki was supposed to be released. You can't keep me here!" he had a sister to take care of, a job, friends, "People will look for me" he mumbled but the other heard him

"I see"

"Then you'll be in big trouble when your little secret comes out" he said, for a moment there was silence and then a smug smile came over the others face, "A very interesting notion, but I'm afraid it's faulty"

"Huh?"

"Do you honestly believe that anyone will believe your story; that you came to a home to rescue a girl who was living with a family of vampires. By which you yourself are half vampire and half demon" he seemed to mock as Ai growled, he wouldn't admit it, but it did sound far-fetched, "Besides Karlheinz is seen as a powerful politician, as well as generous prominent philanthropist, do you honestly think anyone would even take your insinuations to heart"

"You…"

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your thoughts" he said adjusting his glasses, "But before that…while you were sleeping, I kept not only my 'brothers', but myself from feeding on you" he said again walking closer to the other.

"I think it's time for my own nourishment, don't you think"

"What are you….!" He gasped finding himself pinned to the bed again, Reiji leaned forward finding the others neck, "Just behave, I'll try to make this quick" Ai gasped as he felt the others fang's enter his throat, he sucked on his neck drawing as much blood as he desired savoring the unexplainable, yet delicious taste that danced on his tongue. Ai panted, no matter how many times it happened it still felt weird, the feeling of the fangs piercing his flesh, taking his blood.

"Hehehe, enjoying yourself~" a voice chuckled, looking up from his spot, reluctantly retracting his fangs, he looked up seeing a figure sitting on the chair in the fair corner of the other side of the room.

"Laito" the male smirk giving the other a two finger salute, "Hey!"

"Do I even need to ask what you're doing in here…" Sarcasm dripping in his voice as the younger brother shrugged, "I came to check up on princess-chan, and maybe have a snack while I was here!" he admitted happily

"Hope you don't mind if I squeeze in, I'm quite thirsty and need to appease my appetite~" he hummed moving to sit on the bed on the other side of the pinned male.

"Do as you wish, just don't disturb me again" he said, before returning to feeding.

Laito smirked, "No problem" he looked down at the other, "I was hoping to get some alone time with you, Bitch-chan's blood is sweet, but I could devour you forever princess-chan~" he smirked licked the others neck before latching onto the blood vessels feeling the blood filling his mouth. Ai made a frown as the other talked about Yuzuki,

As the two vampires feed on the restrained body, a beating noise filled Ai's ears, it was like the beating of a heart, rhythmic. As the fangs were removed, Laito gave a lick of his lips,

"Another good snack, I'm going to enjoy having you around princess-chan~"

"Go…to hell" he groaned touching his punctured throat, the red markings etched around his skin before the wounds disappeared with a hiss. It was a weird feeling to say the least…

"Hm, I believe our business is done for today, until dinner" he said motioning for Laito to follow him

"Ah~" he pouted, "Don't worry my little princess-chan we'll have our private time later" he winked making the other visibly cringe

"Um, aren't you going to unchain me?" he asked holding up his chained wrist

"I don't believe that's wise, you might cause trouble for us, I already have enough people causing trouble in my house"

"Don't worry Reiji is always stiff like that, it's like he always has a pole up his butt" Laito joked

"Watch it or you may find yourself with a metal rod through the heart" Laito only smirked holding his hands up in a playful defense

"Learn a since of humor, any way later princess-chan~" he gave one last wave before walking out of the room

"That guy really gets under my skin" he mumbled, before he knew it he was alone in his room, with a groan he laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Great, I make a noble sacrifice and Yuzuki or Yui, whatever, is she's still stuck here" he groaned turning to his side, "Great job Ai, you really gotten yourself into another fine mess" he scolded himself.

"I've got to get outta here and find Yuzuki and get her out of here" that was his resolve, at first he was prepared to take her place, but now things were even more complicated. Peering to the side he could see the darkness outside, the moon high in the sky surrounding by the millions of stars in the sky.

"I…I feel so tired" he moaned feeling drowsy,

'I want to stay awake…but something keeps…pulling me…'

"So tired" he gave a soft yawn before drifting off to sleep. As the time ticked by, the realm of dreams seemed to surround him, wrapping him in a cocoon of petals and vines. Minutes later his eyes slowly fluttered open,

"Damn it I have to go to the bathroom" he groaned with a huff quickly sitting up he looked around the room and spotted a door on the other side,

'That must be it" Ai began pulling on the chain trying to get it to budge, but as luck would have it the chain was incredibly dense and strong, "Come on, if I'm some kind of spawn of two powerful beings couldn't I have gotten some super strength or something?!" he groaned pulling on the chain, with a huff he took a break.

"Damn it" he really had to go, damn that four-eyed, condescending jerk, he pumped full of tea and now he had to go.

"Ah damn them all, if I see one of them it will be too soon!" he yelled, with a sigh he laid back down on the bed, trying very hard to ignore the full feeling in his lower region,

'I just have to take my mind off it' he tried to think of something, anything to take his mind off the pressure. As he thought deeper, in the back of his mind in a lost memory, he remembered once, when he was out in the garden he heard this music, singing that eased him to sleep. The notes were so gentle, cradling him in their notes, he began to hear the singing, feeling the soothing notes cocooning around him.

Downstairs the brothers were doing various activities on their own. In the living room Reiji was doing his nightly inspection of the house making sure everything was clean and tidy, in the den Shu was sleeping, Laito was in his room reading one of his 'special' magazines, staring at the beautiful girls in skimpy bikinis. Ayato was lounging on the couch, eyes closed and hands behind his head. Subaru was in the garden, staring out into the area of foliage. And finally Kanato was in the dining room feeding his Teddy bear some of dessert.

In her room, Yui was looking out at the window longingly wondering if she would ever see Ai or his sister again or if she would ever be let out of the house again.

Back in his room Ai was laying contently on the bed, though he wasn't thinking about going to the bathroom, he still felt uncomfortable giving a few groans of discomfort.

"Stupid chains!" he groaned again pulling on them creating a series of metal clangs

"Must you be so loud?" Ai turned his head to the side, red stared into light purple that lay above lines of black. It was the youngest brother, Kanato, he believed, clutching that weird eye patched teddy bear.

'I spoke to soon' the boy continued to stare at him with those black lined eyes, it was very creepy, like something from a horror movie before the next 'victim' got killed. Evil looking children were a bad sign,

"I could hear your yelling all the way in downstairs" he said with an annoyed tone

"Well sorry" his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But I'm in the middle of something" he said and began pulling on the chain again

"Don't you ever shut up" he said almost like an order

"Buzz of you little brat, I've got enough problems right now" he said, purple eyes became icy at the others defiant tone as a frown came upon his lips.

"That won't work, you need the key to open it" Kanato mocked as Ai growled, but continued to try and wrench the chain free,

"Thanks for the fact little Sherlock, but you're a bit late with that piece of information" he said as Kanato continued to frown

"Ah damn it!" he groaned seeming to give up

'This isn't working, I really need to go!'

"Looking for this?" Kanato mused, as Ai looked over his eyes feel on a key dangling off a small medal chain,

"Where did you get that?" he questioned as the other shrugged, lazily swinging the key,

"Doesn't matter really" he said, "The question is, what are you willing to pay for it?" he smirked

'Of course, it just wouldn't be captivity, without a little torture'

"Alright you little panda eyed demon spawn bastard, what's it gonna take to get that key?" he couldn't believe he had to bargain with some shouta vampire

"Hmph, you know I don't think I like your tone" he said turning his back to the other, "Why don't you be a little more grateful" he smirk eerily, "Say please Kanato your majesty, please give me the key for my pathetic freedom" he mocked smiling

"You…little", he growled at the others cockiness, "Screw it, I rather just hold it and risk kidney failure" he stated, though he had often wondered if he could get kidney failure or any hurt for that matter. He had always been cautious, well as cautious as any teen could be. Sure he had his scrapes and bruises, one time he thought he broke his arm falling down the stairs, but it seemed to heal instantly.

"You're an annoying person, if you won't do as I say, maybe I should just eat the key!" he laughed, holding the key up, dangling over his open mouth.

"You wouldn't!" he must be bluffing, though everyone is this family was whacked out their mind, he would put it past him.

"Oh, that look just now" he chuckled, "That moment when your eyes were full of fear, the pulse of anticipation" he smirked walking closer to the other who inched back the closer he got,

"What are you doing?" light purple stared into the red, his form leaning over the other,

"Out of all the looks on a person, fear is the most fun to see. It's so amusing!" leaning down the vampire teen placed his face on the others neck,

"Not again…" he groaned knowing exactly what the other was planning to do and he wasn't just going to lay back and let it happen, "Get off me!" he demanded pushing against the others chest.

"Be quiet!" Ai gasped, feeling the sting across his cheek, the other had slapped him, "No one orders me around! Don't think you can bark orders to me!" he said the wicked smile still on his face, Ai leered up at the other.

"Whenever I want something I take it, whether you want to or not, you'll give it to me!" With a tug he pulled the collar of the others shirt down, feeling the other struggling under him.

"I really enjoy sweet tasting things, I will drain you of all your sweet blood~" he whispered before latching onto the others neck he began sucking the red essence from the other. Ai continued to struggle as the other continued to feed from him. But soon his struggling began to weaken, with his blood being drained for a third time today. He remembered being told his blood replaced itself quickly, but it still took a toll on his body. It felt like an eternity before the fangs were removed. Ai cringed feeling the other swipe his tongue over the puncture wounds.

He watched as the red markings appeared healing the wounds,

"It's a shame that your wounds heal so fast, It would be enjoyable to see you with reminders of our activities together" he smirked, "The look on your face now is wonderful, I want to fill your face with more fear!"

'This guy…'

"One more bite shouldn't hurt, you don't mind right" as he leaned in too bite again, he suddenly stopped sensing another presence in the room.

"Kanato" the voice spoke, in front of the bed stood Subaru, eyes folded as he stared at the two on the bed, "That's enough, you've had your turn for today" he said, Kanato growled looking at the other.

"You just want to keep him for yourself" he said childishly accusing the other who gave a snort

"Enough pipsqueak, you've had your feeding besides" Ai gasped as he was pulled from under the other and towards him by the back of the throat, "I believe it's my turn to quench my thirst, I've been holding back since yesterday" he said taking a whiff from the others nape electing a small moan from the other,

"Back off Subaru, I was here first and I'm not done with him yet!" Kanato growled grabbing the others arm, Ai could feel the others nails digging into his arms.

"Careful…"

"Not a chance pipsqueak, it's my time to feed!" Subaru growled his voice dripping with ice and venom and his eyes flashing with violence.

"I'm not satisfied yet, I want more blood!" Kanato growled back as the two brothers locked eyes

'Can't hold it!'

"All right that's enough!" Ai interjected catching the two vampires attention, "Alright listen the both of you, firstly I am not a piece of meat I'm a human being, well not human…oh you get what I mean! Secondly I really have to go….let me use the bathroom and you 'both' can feed off me!" as he finished his breath was ragged from yelling, the two vampires stared at each other, at first they were skeptical, but seemed to agree,

"Fine, you better not be lying" Kanato warned taking the key he loosened the chains letting them clang to the floor. Ai rubbed his wrist, relieved by the weight removal,

"Hurry up, I don't like waiting" Subaru said folding his arms, Ai gave a huff, but hurried to the bathroom shutting the door and for extra measure locking it.

"Finally" seeing his 'prize' he walked over to the porcelain throne, lifting the lid, he pulled his underwear down and released the 'flood gates'

"Ah! So much better" he sighed in relief, after one finally shake he wiped, before flushing the toilet.

"What a relief, a few more minutes and it would have been a mess" he said exasperated, as he looked around the bathroom he noticed the fancy features, truly this was a family of wealth. His eyes soon feel on the white bathtub

"This is a big tube, you could fit 4 people in here" he said looking inside the deep and wide tub, able to see a reflection in the shiny fixtures.

"A hot bath would be nice" he said, "In fact…" turning the knobs he filled the tube up with warm water, looking in the cabinets he found some soap and a wash cloth

"This should do" after a while the tub was filled with warm water, the steam rising from the top layer. Carefully shedding the large dress shirt and his underwear he now stood fully bare in the room. Taking his foot, he began getting in giving small hisses from the heat, soon becoming fully seated in the tub letting himself submerge into the steamy and soothing water.

"Ah, this is so nice~" he sighed happily, "A nice hot bath, I'll admit this is soothing" he breathed, he closed his eyes contently and letting his head lean back. It was a shame there was no bubble bath.

"You seem relaxed" Ai's eyes snapped open from the sudden voice, sitting up quickly, he looked to the side seeing, not one, not two, but all six Sakamaki brothers were standing in the bathroom.

"W-What the hell!" he yelled his face flushed red, "Why are you all in here? Can't a guy take a bath in peace!?"

"Eh? You were taking too long in here" Subaru said, "I got impatient"

"Also to prevent him from breaking another door, I decided it would be best to let ourselves in" Reiji added

"Yeah, when I heard this I got curious" Laito smirked, "I can see my curiously paid off" Ai growled moving further down into the tub, not liking the others looking at him, especially when he was undressed and bathing.

"Listen I just wanted a moments peace, so let me take a bath, alone!" he said wanting all of them to leave him alone

Ai yelled, finding his hair gripped forcefully by Reiji

"Hey let me go! What do you think you're doing!?" he demanded

"You need to learn your place" Reiji said as the male continued to flail in the tube vibrating the water below sending splashes to the floor

"Struggle all you want, it's futile" Reiji tensed

"Don't forgot boy, you promised me a meal" Kanato said now on the side of Ai, "I intend to take what I was promised!"

"Don't forget, I haven't had a chance to feed" Subaru added, "My stomach is growling with hunger!" he winced feeling their breaths on his skin.

"Oh, you promised two vampires they could feed on you, eh princess-chan?" Laito mused sitting on the edge of the tube letting his fingers glide across the water creating some ripples, "You must be a masochist for pain, if you allow to others to have you at once" Ai cringed a bit not liking the look in the others eye,

"Idiot…I just said that so I could have some alone time"

"Be that as it may, your excuses are worthless at this point" Reiji said still gripping his hair

"L-Let me go!" he exclaimed trying to get his hair free, he had to get away, he had to save Yuzuki,

"Haven't you comprehended your situation yet" Reiji said pressed, his piercing eyes staring down at the other, "you can never escape from us, you will forever be sealed to this fate you have chosen"

"Enough of this!" Subaru obviously tired of waiting, "I'm tired of waiting"

"I'm not waiting either" Kanato said

Ai gasped as he felt the six males latch onto Ai's vulnerable flesh, this was the third time all six had feed on him at one time, though it was the second feeding for at least three of the six vampires. As the feeding continued Ai found himself drifting in and out of consciousness, he didn't know if it was from the blood loss, but something was pulling him into the realm of sleep.

'Can't…go to sleep'

As the feeding stopped all six males seemed satisfied by their meal, in the now lukewarm tube, Ai lay unconscious,

'Yuzuki…I'm sorry…I wasn't able to save you…'

'Ai forgive me…I hope you live a happy life'

To Be Continued….

Next Time; Ninth Betrayal; The Soul Shattering Secrets! Ai's Descends into Darkness

'Everything I know is a lie...'

'Just like her, you are a sacrifice'

Two Breaths Walking Extra! Dinner and Dessert

Ai sat sitting in his room, a blanket held over and around his body,

"I feel so violated, damn those Sakamaki vampire bastards!" he scowled from underneath the blanket, after the incident in the bathroom, Ai had woken up back on his bed,

"At least they forgot the chains" he groaned still under the blankets, he should have gone with his earlier idea to call the police, but he had a sinking feeling that would prove futile, from everything he gather the brothers father was some kind of big person and had obvious connections if Yuzuki could live in a house with six males like this and no one noticed. He hoped she was okay...

"After we escape this place, I'm gonna take a torch to this place and…"

"Is that so?", Ai nearly jumped out of his skin, looking to the door he saw non-other than his 'jailer' at the door, seriously couldn't he get someone else to keep an eye on him.

"Oi stop sneaking up on people! You nearly gave me a heart attack" he sighed as the other just stood there coolly.

"I highly doubt that" he said dryly, "I just came up to tell you it's dinner time" Ai blinked for a second

"Huh?"

"Come, everyone is downstairs" Ai's eye ticked as his lips formed a frown, "Not going, I don't have much of an appetite!" he said going back under the covers.

"Such a troublesome dog" he said adjusting his glasses, "Whether you're hungry or not, your body still requires nourishment"

"Whatever, I'm not going down and that's that!" he said sternly and defiantly

"Hm, so be it" a confused looked feel over Ai as he laid under the covers, "If you wish to remain here that's your choice, though the girl will have to contend with your decision" Ai shut up and out of the blankets, the silken sheets sliding down his bare upper half,

"Yuzuki!?"

"I'll give her your regards" as he prepared to leave, Ai could only think of Yuzuki alone with six vampires, God only knew what they do to her, though he had an idea and all warning bells were blaring in his mind.

"Hold on!" Ai called as Reiji stopped, "Give me some clothes, I'll go downstairs" Reiji gave a short look of triumph.

"Very well then, I'll go fetch you some clothes"

"Fine, but no girl clothes!" he warned, "Seriously I don't wanna see one dress or skirt!" he tensed, a short chuckle escaped the males throat as he peered behind him.

After getting Ai some proper clothes, he had taken the male downstairs. Red eyes looked over the dining room, the table was set full of various dishes and table ware.

"Hey where is everyone?" Ai asked as he reluctantly took is seat,

"Hm, they seem to be late" he said looking at his watch, "They could at least make common effort to show some interest in our monthly dinner party" he didn't sound happy, though he didn't sound mad either, it was more in the middle.

"Stay here, I'll be back" it was more an order then anything, Ai gave a breathless groan before the male disappeared leaving Ai alone in the dining room.

"Great…" he sighed looking around the room, with a push of his chair, he stood and began looking around.

"Man this stuff looks expensive" it's not like he hadn't seen rich looking things before, living with his uncle he saw many things imported and made from the finest material. As he continued to look around, he looked behind on of the doors, peaking inside he spotted a piano, a grand piano with a black finish. As he walked across the room and past the seats and cushions,

"This must be the greeting room" that was his guess, fingers gliding over the smooth wood finish, he took a seat on the stool. Slowly he opened the cover revealing the white keys. He hadn't touched a piano in years, he often heard his uncle play when he wasn't locked in study. As he sat at the piano he couldn't help think again of the lullaby his heard that soothed him asleep.

Holding his fingers over the delicate key bar, he gave a few test presses to see if the tune was still there. After being satisfied with the sound, fingers danced on the bars creating a soft tone,

He didn't know when he had started playing, the notes and lyrics held onto him as the music continued to play. Floating out the door, carrying through the house as ears opened to hear the sound.

"Didn't I tell you not to move" Ai's fingers fumbled ending the music abruptly, turning around he saw Reiji standing not too far from him.

"I was…"

"You we're just disobeying a direct order" he said Ai's frowned, "Jerk, I was bored after sitting there for so long" with that he closed the case to the piano.

"Dinner is about to begin, you should take your seat"

"Yeah, yeah whatever I just want to get this over with" he mumbled walking past the other

"By the way, you have adequate piano skills. Not only are you a dog, but a song bird as well" he didn't weather that was a compliment or an insult, but as of right now he didn't care. As he re-entered the room he saw the table was still empty, the only thing different was that there was food on the table.

"Everything looks really good" his stomach gave a short growl seeing all the hot and delicious looking food, "Where's everyone else?" he asked unconsciously his eyes still focused on the food.

"They should be down right about…now" in a blink of an eye all the seats were now occupied by four of the six brothers. Ai did a short double take at how quickly they appeared,

'These guys are seriously vampires'

"Aye Princess-chan, I see were having something special for out monthly dinner" Laito smirked as Ai just glared at the other, he looked like he was part of the menu.

'Wait monthly dinner…did that mean they only had dinner once a month?' this family was beyond weird, even if they were family Ai could sense the animosity dripping from each other.

"Where is Shu?" Reiji asked, as the room remained quiet, the door suddenly opened as if on cue revealing the blond hair vampire, ear phones in his ears, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was a girl with light blond hair and pink eyes, his eyes widened seeing the girl.

"YUZUKI-CHAN!"

"Ai-san?!" her eyes widened seeing the black haired male here, leaving his seat again he ran up to give her a hug, not caring that he was being watched by the six brothers.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned still in surprise

"I came to rescue you" he said,

"Rescue me?" she seemed confused, he smiled and nodded, but soon his smile fell and was replaced by a look of suspicion.

"A-Ai-san?"

"Um Yuzuki-chan…you are you right?" she gave the male a confused look, "I mean, are you a vampire father in disguise?" the question both shocked and confused the blond girl, as Ayato and Laito gave snickers.

"Um…I don't think so" Ai gave a relieved sigh pulling her into another hug, "I'm so glad your safe Yuzuki-san" he smiled bringing her into another hug.

'Ai-san'

"I believe we are still in the middle of dinner, both of you take your seats" Reiji stated, Yui looked at Ai and nodded, reluctantly releasing her, the two took their seats back at the dinner table and the quite family dinner began. Ai was seated at least a seat across from Yuzuki, the room was quite save from the moving of utensils and clattering of dishes.

"What's wrong princess-chan?" looking to the side, Ai had gotten the luck of being seated next to the perverted male, he swore if he tried anything he was getting a fork in the eye.

"What?"

"You haven't touched any of your dinner" he smirked, "Like we tell Bitch-chan, if you don't eat properly you'll become anemic" he chuckled, Ai rolled his eyes, that didn't really apply to him since his trait replaced his blood after loss. He felt rather sad on the inside though, he couldn't imagine what she had gone through. He hadn't even been in the house a day and he had already been attacked by all six males. That wasn't including the times he could remember.

"Do you want me to feed you~" he whispered in the others ear AI cringed and was about to slap the other

"Enough Laito; that is not proper dinner etiquette" Reiji scolded the other who just smirked and went back to his dinner. When he looked back at Yuzuki she was eating, though there was a blush on her face possibly from the scene with the male next to him.

'Idiot…' as the meal continued, Ai couldn't help feel…something wasn't right. It felt like there was something staring at him, it felt so icy. Looking around he could see everyone was eating, going from one brother to the other and even to Yuzuki who peered up at him and smiled gently.

'What was that strange feeling, so cold' he brushed it off and continued to eat, he wouldn't admit it or show it, but the food was really good.

'If vampires are supposed to be undead, I wonder how they can eat real food'

"Teddy what would you like to eat now?" looking up for a second he noticed the boy talking to his Teddy bear, some might find that weird,

'Though it's no stranger then what Alex does with her stuffed toy' he thought of his sister, he remembered the promise he made, he just had to find the right opening and get Yuzuki out of this house.

'Don't worry Yuzuki, I'll defiantly get you out'

"Alright, I believe that is enough for today" Reiji said wiping his mouth with a white napkin, "You're all excused" at that the table began to clear.

'I guess they really aren't that close' he thought, 'Wait this is my chance to talk to Yuzuki-chan' this was the first time he had seen her since he had been here, he had to talk to her. After a moment he got up and made his way over to the girl.

"Hey Yuzuki-chan I…"

"I want dessert" another voice interrupted his own, standing to the side of Yui was Kanato, "What did you say?"

"I said I want dessert, now" he repeated grabbing her hand he began pulling her away

"Oh alright Kanato-chan!" she said as the other pulled her away

"Hold on one second I.…" he said seeing this, he needed to talk to her, suddenly he was stopped feeling something snake around his waist

"What's the rush princess-chan?" Laito smirked

"What the hell!?" he said trying to get the others arm off of his waist, "Hey let me go! I have to speak to Yuzuki" he said drawing a chuckle from the other

"Ah I don't think Kanato will like that, he's rather 'clingy'" he said pulling the other closer, "Now then, I think it's time for me and you to have some alone time" he smirked drawing a cringe from the other

"As if!" finally getting himself free, he began walking off, Laito only smirked watching the other skulk away and out of the room. In the hall Ai began looking for the missing girl, forget coming up with a plan, he would grab her and run for dear life.

"Man this place is big, Yuzuki could be anywhere" he frowned looking around trying to figure out which way to go.

"Lost princess-chan?" turning behind him he spotted the brown haired male leaning coolly against the wall, "Need some help?" he smirked with a cocky grin on his lips.

"As if, I''ll find my own way" he said and began to walk off

"We'll see, this manor is quite big and there are many rooms and passages, you could be lost for days trying to find your way" he chuckled seeing Ai stop. With a groan Ai turned, his red eyes meeting the others cocky green

"Alright what do you want?" as if he didn't already know, the male smirked walking up to the other until they were just inches away from each other

"I'm still rather hungry, how about some dessert" he grinned leaning into take a whiff of the others neck, "You have a sweet smell~", he hummed feeling the body tense as he roamed his hand over the others back.

"I can feel your heart racing, is this exciting you~" he chuckled

"Just get on with it!" Ai tensed, a mix of anger and annoyance present in his voice

"As you wish, princess~" pulling down the others shirt he latched his self onto the others nape, Ai panted feeling the other drank his sweet blood savoring every drop. With a pop Laito removed his fangs licking the bite mark eyeing the red mark on fair skin.

"Did you like that?" he seemed to cooe mockingly as the other glared at him through tired eyes

"Bite me" he growled

"Already did" he smirked licking the wound

"Enough already" he said pushing him away weakly, "I gave you…my blood…" his voice came out in labored breathes

'This feeling again…my chest feels like it's on fire' his vision began to blur and split

"Oi princess-chan you don't look so good" his voice sounded so distant,

"I…I need to…lie down" eyes dimmed becoming hazy, before finally everything went dark

A/N; And that's that, next chapter will deal with Ai's mothers past and there will be a surprise visit from one of the most hated mothers, I bet you can already guess


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; Hello! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been trying to work on some of my other stories. Anyway it's time for Chapter 9! Hurray! I like to thank all my readers, viewers, and commenters, you've all been great help in my writing of this story. Now then this story only has 3 chapters and an epilogue following and possibly a sequel depending how I end it. Also for those wondering about Alex she will be showing up in the next couple of chapters. Also there will be a short half-omake in the next chapter, something cute and fluffy, well maybe not 'hint'. Anyway on with story!

Two Breathes Walking; Chapter 9: Ninth Betrayal; The Soul Shattering Secrets! Ai's Descends into Darkness

'_Winding vines, thick with thorns spiral around it's treasure, blooming red roses dripping with the essence of sweet life'_

In the manor, deep in the upper levels, Yui stood outside a wooden mahogany door, her pink eyes seemingly glued to it. Her hands tingled with the want to open the door. She didn't know why, but ever since she had been brought back to the house…no even before that when she was staying with Ai, she felt this almost familiar pain in her chest. At first she tried to ignore it, but lately it seemed to be growing and growing,

'What could it possibly mean?' she thought placing her hand on her chest, with a slight hesitation her other hand reached to the knob

"What are you doing here girl?" with a gasp she looked to the side to see Reiji, she didn't even hear him walk up.

"Oh Reiji-san I…I just wanted to see if Ai-san was woken up" she watched as the male adjusted his glasses, his piercing red eyes looking at the blond haired girl.

"Nothing has changed in his condition" he said simply, "Also I believe I specifically told 'all' members in this house to stay away from this hall" he added,

"I know but…"

"Like I said, you are to stay out of this room, do you understand" he stressed calmly, "Your still in trouble for that stunt of running away"

"But I…"

"I know you lost your memory" he cut in, "But that isn't the case now is it" Yui only looked downcast as the other spoke not wanting to make him even more upset.

"Anyway, just remember not to enter the room, under any circumstances" Yui only stood there before giving a slow nod.

"Yes, Reiji-san" and with that she began walking away

Behind the door, laid on the queen sized bed the sleeping form of Ai rested on the bed, his face serenely kept in slumber as his body was covered in a silk sheet. On the outside it looked like he was peacefully sleeping, but on the inside…

"….what….what's happening"

"Where am I?" from the darkness sounds began to flood his senses, become closer and closer

"Laughing and….is that music" in a line of light that slowly grew, shrouding the entire world of black, creating figures.

With his senses seemingly returned, Ai found himself standing in what looked like a large ballroom. Everything was grand and shimmering with crystal chandlers, shining marble floors, people dress if elegant and if not somewhat 'flashy' apparel of suits and ball gowns as soft music floated through the air.

"What the hell…where am I?" Ai question looking around the foreign place, the last thing he remembered was being in the hallway and then…nothing

"I remember this pulse" he touched his chest

"Wait…am I" he blinked as a thought crossed his mind, "Can't be but…hey!" as he tried to catch people's attention he found no one was even paying attention even as he yelled, whistle, or flailed his arms, though his biggest clue came from when one of the party goers went right through him.

"Oh crap, I knew it" he wept, "I'm dead! Seventeen years of hard work and semi-good behavior and I go out like this!" he groaned, "There are so many things I never got to do, I didn't want to die a virgin!" he yelled as the lines of despair disappeared

"What else could happen?"

"Ah it's nice to see you again Lord Aventis" at the mention of his families, and he was using that term loosely, with everything he had been put through. Ai moved through the crowded trying not to run into anyone.

"What am I doing?" with that he began just walking through people until he now stood in front of three individuals. One was a man with short whitish red hair and intense red eyes like that of a demon. He was dressed in a fine and neatly pressed black suit. He seemed to be chatting with two other figures, one was a lady with long purple hair and green eyes with narrow pupils. She was a black dress with straps made up in a zigzag pattern and a white rose by her right chest and two smaller white roses next to it; the dress also had a slit on the right side showing white ruffles underneath. There was also chain around her hips with a blue rose attachment. On her right arm, was an arm band that was similar in style to the straps on her dress with a loop connecting the top and the bottom part of the band. On her left arm, she wore a long black glove and a black choker on her neck.

For some reason or another the woman gave him the creeps, pretty she's was but there was…an icy chill to her. Like a deep, deep emptiness that seemed to suck the very life and warmth from anyone or thing. But it was who she was standing with that really unnerved Ai,

"Karlhertz" the man began, "I'm surprised to see you here, I rarely do see you that much"

"It's good to see you too my old friend" Karlhertz said as the two exchange a short hand shake,

"And I see you brought a date with you" he said looking at the woman next to him, with a bat of her eyes she smiled with her purple line lips,

"Yes, this is Cordelia" he said, "My fiancé"

"Fiancé, interesting"

"A pleasure Lord Aventis" she greeted giving a curt, if not respectful bow to the other man

'I wonder this guy…"

"Father?" a voice called, just then a male walked up towards the three, the male turned around to the see the boy. He looked to be in his teens, maybe older. He had red hair that was cut short and black coal eyes.

"What is it Ivan?"

"Ivan? Is he…no can't be but…" the male reached over whispering something in the male's ear before pulling away a moment later.

"I'll be right there" the son nodded and went off as quickly as he came

'What was that all about?' Ai thought curiously

"My apologies, but I have something that I must attend too" the male said

"Is everything alright?" Karlhertz inquired

"It's nothing, please excuse me?" and with that the male walked off

"Wonder what that all about?" Ai questioned folding his arms, "Weird, that boy…the son…he had the same name as my uncle" as he thought his eyes roamed until he saw the windows or rather the doors that led out into the balcony's

'Outside?' following a strange sense he walked towards the direction, he found himself outside on the balconies which overlooked out into a large and seeming endless field.

"Huh?" as he looked over he saw two individuals who stood two more individuals, as he looked closer his eyes widened as he took in the looks of the woman,

"M-Mom?"

"Father please listen to me" the female spoke to the man she called father, Lord Aventis

"This discussion is over" he said rather sternly

"But father, if you give him a chance"

"Absolutely not" the girl stopped, "I will have my daughter marrying, even having a relationship with that…that creature"

"He's not a creature! He…father I love him!" she said as red eyes looked surprised for a second, before becoming stern

"Be that as it may, he's has yet to earn my approval" he said, "He comes only when you are alone, but has yet to come to meet me. His intentions are true to me and I will not allow him to soil your purity"

Marionette blushed already knowing of her father's words, "But father…he has no intention of such a thing! He has not once tried to lay a hand on me" she said

"And he never shall, unless he wishes to end his existence, he will not set foot in or around this house!" he declared sternly, "And that is the end of it"

"But…but…"

"Not another word young lady" he said, "Unless you wish to spend the rest of the night in your room, you will end this nonsense and return to the party" Marionette looked at her father, her eyes showing defiance

"Yes, I understand father" she said with a breathless sigh

"Good" he nodded, "My dear daughter, please know I only do this to protect you, I want you to have the very best and that includes a man that will take care and respect you" he said his voice a little softer

"I understand father" she said with a soft smile

"So that was mom and granddad" he hummed, following the two back instead Ai kept a close eye on them.

'How am I even seeing all this? I mean this was before I was born' as the night progressed Ai watched, if not bitterly, as male after male, tried to approach his mother. Mostly to dance or to chat, but Ai had his suspicions those guys wanted a lot more then dancing and a night chance.

"Stupid perverted assholes!" Ai fumed, "That's right granddad they better not try and lay a hand on mom! Unless they want a foot up the ass!" he groaned, but was happy at least his father and uncle kept the men at bay.

"Ah Lord Aventis here you are" a voice spoke, looking to the side, red met purple, as Cordelia smiled at him.

"Her again…?"

"Cordelia, correct" she nodded,

"I'm flattered you remember me my lord" she smiled, "I was hoping for a dance with you"

'Really?'

"A dance? Wouldn't your 'fiancé' have words about me dancing with his future wife?" he question as the woman only smirk, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't tell if you won't" she smirked

"That two-face harlot! She's flirting with my granddad!" Ai accused, he could see it in her eyes

"Besides it's just a dance" she added

"I see, very well" he hummed, "Shall we?" with a smirk Cordelia allowed herself to be taken to the dance floor

"No don't do it, it's a trap! Damn it!" he groaned remembering no one could hear him

'I wonder where mom went?', he thought looking around for his mom. After a short search he found her staring out the window. He couldn't help but look at her, he had almost forgotten home beautiful she was and even though it pained him to say and this was really painful to admit, but they did share many features.

'Great I do look like a woman…' he cried on the inside

"Standing alone I see" Ai snapped out of his thoughts to see a figure approaching his mother, but not just any person.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" she said giving a short exhale, "Who might you be?" she asked trying not to sound rude

"Forgive me, I am Karlhertz, it's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled giving a curt bow,

"I see, I am Marionette Constantine Aventis" she said with a curtsey introducing herself and with a slight offer of her hand. He accepted it, placing a chaste kiss on it as a show of respected.

'Man I hate this guy' Ai seethed glaring holes into the vampire male

"So you are Aventis's daughter, I must say you are more beautiful than I have heard" he complimented

'Ah! I think I'm going to be sick'

"Thank you, and you are quite handsome yourself" she said politely, "Am I to presume you are…a friend of my fathers?"

"You would be correct, your father is an old friend of mind from my childhood" he said with an amused tone,

"Oh?"

"If I not stepping out of line, would you honor me with a dance?" he asked as he looked at the young lady

"A dance?" she thought for a second, "Usually I have to get my father permission before accepting such requests" she said

"But, he seems to have walked off" she said looking around for her father, "Oh wait, there he is" she said spotting him on the dance floor with…a woman?

"I wonder who she is?"

"That's my fiancé, Cordelia" Karlhertz replied

"Your fiancé?" she hummed seeing the purple haired woman dancing with her father, though she couldn't help this feeling. An ominous and dreadful sensation as she looked at the woman,

"So about that dance" Karlhertz interrupted her thoughts,

"Oh my apologies, I got lost in my thoughts" she blushed, "And a dace sounds lovely" she agreed and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.

"Mom don't do it!" Ai warned following them, as the two joined the others on the dance floor Ai continued to vainly get his mother away from the other, "Don't be taken by his devilish charm and good looks, he's an evil blood sucking bastard who's going to give birth to even more bloodsucking assholes!" he yelled but the two kept dancing as classical music filled the air.

"So tell me dear Marionette" Karlhertz spoke, "If I'm not overstepping my boundaries, I sensed some tension with Aventis" he spoke, red eyes looking at the other.

"I do not believe such matters should be discussed at the moment" Aventis spoke simply, though Cornelia only smiled as she continued to dance closely to the other man. Her hands placed on his shoulder as the moved across the dance floor.

"So tense, I only my intentions were purely innocent, it's never a good idea to keep things bottled up" she smiled staring up at the male.

Back with Ai, the black haired teen was beginning to get bored and agitated watching his mother being hit on my some vampire jerk.

"Ah! If I have to stand here for one more minute I'm going to lose it!" he groaned rubbing his head furiously, "Can't I go somewhere else?" as if on cue a light enveloped the hall encasing everyone,

"What now?" as the light built up, Ai was forced to cover his eyes, when he opened them again he was no longer in the ballroom, instead he was now standing in a large garden,

"Where am I now? A garden?" looking around a noise caught his ears, "Voices? Who else could be here?" peeking through some shrubs he found two figures a man and a woman, the woman was seated on a stone bench, while the male was standing beside them.

The man was tall and dressed in what looked like a long gray and black rain coat with long raven black hair. His sharp dark sapphire eyes were sharp, yet somehow gentle at the same time as he looked down at the woman who he instantly recognized as his mom.

"Are you sure about this decision, Marionette?" his voice was calm, smooth tone to it, Marionette smiled gently,

"Yes I'm sure" she nodded, "My father might disapprove, but…" standing up she placed her hands on his face, "There's no doubt of my feelings for you, Detrix"

'Detrix!' Ai's eyes widened as he looked at the man, or rather, "That's…my father" he watched as his mom smiled brushing some lose strands of black hair out of his face.

"You know there's something I've always wondered" she said softly, "You're from…another country in the east right?" Detrix gave a short nod

"Yes that is correct"

"That's so interesting!" she gushed, "I always wanted to go to different countries and meet different people!" she said with a look of whimsy ad curiousity in her large red eyes

"Who knows maybe I'll take you someday" he said as a gasp escaped her lips

"Really? That would be wonderful!" she laughed

"Also, could you…maybe teach me some words"

"Words?"

"Of course! Like from a different language" she pleaded looking up at him hopefully, Detrix gave an indifferent look,

"Aishiteru" he said simply looking her directly in the eye

"Aishite?" she repeated, "What does that mean?"

Ai blushed as he spoke those words to his mom,

"It means, I love you" she blinked for a second and then a moment, before her cheeks went red and steam seemed to billow from her ears from the heat building up.

"W-what did you say?"

"Hm, I said I love you" he repeated sending her into another heated frenzy

"Oh my…"

'Breathe Marionette, breathe' she thought composing herself

"Though you should be careful, I'll drag you into the darkness" there was a silence through the garden giving way to the wind. Marionette only stared at him, before another smile graced her lips,

"That's fine" it was Detrix turn to stare at her, the happy smile on her face with the light blush gracing her cheeks.

"Hm, you are an interesting woman" wrapping his arm around her waist, she was pressed closer to the other. With his free hand he gently held her chin to look into her rosy red eyes,

"But your my woman" he stated an intensity in his eyes, "Not you, your father, your family, God or the Devil will ever change that" he declared before placing his lips on Marionettes.

"W-wow!" Ai blushed, it was rather awkward seeing his parents make up, but he found it sweet and proof of his parents love for each other.

"Wow my dad was kinda cool I guess, I mean he would probably have to get my mom…huh?" stopping his ramblings he heard a noise, peering to the back his eyes nearly popped out of his heads at the sight.

"AHHHHH!" he covered his eyes, face burning red from the morbid awkward sight that would forever be burned into his memory, "Oh sweet God, there doing it!" he freaked out trying to drawn out the noises that would forever haunt

"Detrix! Ah!"

"For the love of all things decent get out of here!" again in a flash of light the scenery changed, he was now standing in what looked like a bedroom,

"Great where now?" looking around the door was suddenly opened

"Mom?" his mother came in a hurry, but not without company right behind her, "She looks upset"

"Marionette we are not done talking" it was her father,

"Man he looks pissed" he cringed

"Father"

"Marionette this is serious" he spoke folding his arms, "How could you allow something like this to happen?"

"What? What happened?"

"It wasn't something I could control"

"That is not the point, did you honestly believe you could hide a pregnancy from me"

'P-Pregnant!?"

"It is not as bad as you think" she said trying to calm her father who stared at her with disappointment in his dark red eyes.

"And the father?" he questioned as a silence fell in the room, "It's his isn't it, it's Detrix" her eyes widened confirming his suspicions.

"How…"

"Do not insult my intelligence, I have been well aware of your affair with that 'creature' from some time now" he said,

'Apparently not enough if you let her get pregnant' Ai sighed as he watched the scene unfold

"It doesn't matter now I guess" Marionette composed herself, "Yes this is Detrix's child, our child" she said holding her hands over her stomach.

A long sigh escaped her father's lips, his fingers messaged the bridge of his nose,

"Father I know you don't approve, but…" she paused for a second, "I love him father"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"I do, I love him!" she repeated, "You and everyone else may see him as nothing but a demon, but his not, he cares for me" she said

"Detrix is nothing more than a demon, love is nothing they can feel" he said, "Conquest that is the only thing close to love they feel. He doesn't see you as a wife, a lover, he only see's you as nothing as a body" she blushed gasping at her father's words.

"You're…your wrong…he…he told me he loves me!"

"He tricked you with sweet words and false promise and delusions of grandeurs, I tell you he does not return your feelings!"

"But father…"

"But nothing!" she roared surprising the woman who backed away, "As of this moment you are to remain in your room" he declared further surprising her.

"But father, you can't"

"I can and I will!" he stated silencing her, "I will not allow any further arm to come to you" with a turn he headed out the door, stopping for a moment he said, "And as for Detrix, I will do what I should have done in the first place" with a slam the door was closed.

"Father wait!" she called, grabbing the door handle she pulled finding it locked, "Father! Father, open the door!" she called banging on the door furiously

"Please…father" soft cries escaped her lips as she crumpled to the floor

Ai frowned, although he couldn't remember her, it pained him seeing his mother cry.

"Mom…" did her carrying him really cause all that trouble, suddenly the light came again taking his mother with it,

"Mom!" he reached out, the scene again changed and he was met with sounds of crying like that of a baby,

"Congratulations, My lady" a voice said, looking over he saw a group of people female maids and servants surrounding a bed. On the bed was his mother, her hair was stuck to her wet forehead, her breathe was labored and her eyes looked tired,

"My baby" she breathed, "How's my baby?"

"Just fine" the servant said, "He's a healthy baby boy" the servant said handing the wrapped bundle to her. In her arms was a little baby, a boy with large rosy red eyes, little chubby cheeks, fair skin and a tuff of thin black hair.

"My baby, my son" she sighed happily seeing her son, a gentle smile on her lips and soft tears escaping her eyes,

"Have you decided on a name?" Marionette continued to smile down at her baby, running her finger gently across his cheek, "Ai, his name will be Ai" she smiled

"Hello Ai, I'm your mom" she smiled looking down happily

"Mom" he couldn't explain the feelings he had, they were a mix of happiness and sadness as he watched his mother holding him so gently, with such a gentle look.

The light again surrounded him changing the scene, as he looked around he seemed to be standing him a hallway, light cascading through the glass reflecting the light.

"This place…" it felt so familiar

"Momma!" a voice called, passed teen a little body ran down the hall, "Wait…that's…"

'Me' the little boy with soft black locks ran down the hall and into an awaiting room, there inside was Marionette dressed in a beautiful black and dress, in her arms was a little bundle,

"Momma, what's that" the three year old Ai asked looking curiously at the bundle in his mother arms, she smiled gently moving the blanket down a little to reveal a baby,

"This is Alexandria" she said, "She's your little sister" the little boy blinked looking at the small baby,

"Now Ai, I want you to take good care of your sister" she said, though there was a serious in her voice

"I will mama"

"I know you will, you're a good boy" she smiled warmly as she watched her son play gently with his new sister.

"I remember this, it seems so far away now" the light blanketed him again and now he was in another part of the house.

"Where am I now?" he wondered, suddenly a yell caught his attention

"What the…" looking around he saw something or rather someone down the hall as he moved closer he noticed an annoying head of purple.

'Not her again' her eyes narrowed at the small children before her, who he instantly recognized as him and his sister.

"You little brats" she spoke icily, "Have you been taught no manners"

"What his going on down here?" looking over he saw his mother walking from behind him, "Cornelia what is the meaing of all this noise"

"Marionette" she scoffed, "I take it these are your children"

"They are" she replied calmly, "Now what is the problem" she asked looking at her children

"Ai"

"Well…me and Alex were just playing and…"

"And they just ran into me, honestly running around like wild animals" Marionette narrowed her eyes

"There just children" she replied, "And I would very much appreciate it if you didn't refer to my children as wild" her voice calm but ominious as she stared at the woman.

"Hmph, maybe but that still doesn't excuse their behavior" she said rather smugly, "Children are meant to be well behaved, you can't become a winner from such childish behavior"

"That seems a bit harsh, being the best shouldn't be forced on a person, especially a child" Marianette, "It should be about trying your hardiest and sharing new experiences with others" Cordelia laughed

"Is that what you believe" she laughed again, "What nonsense, thankfully my children don't believe such thinks, else they be nothing but weaklings and simpleminded fools" Marionette frowned at this and she wasn't the only one

"You should save such ideal prattle for them" she stared the children, the young girl hiding behind her brother,

"Don't laugh at my mom!" Ai spoke up, "She's not mean like you, you hag!"

"Ai!"

"What did you say?" her eyes narrowed at the young boy, "Little puppies should know not to bark at their superiors" her voice was icy, but Ai didn't back down.

"I not afraid of you witch!" he yelled

"Hmph, it figures" she smirked, "Only you could raise such an unruly, unmannered brat like that" Ai growled as his mom narrowed her eyes at the woman

"Quite being mean to my mom!" walking up to her with one good kick, he hit his foot right in Cornelia's leg making her shriek in pain.

"You little monster!" grabbing his collar she jerked him close, her eyes burning with anger and spite as she glared at the boy who dared to attack her.

"How dare you, you little…!" she brought her hand up as if too strike him, the sound was loud as a red mark formed at pale skin. Green eyes narrowed, teeth clenched as Cornelia looked up at intense red of Marionette.

"You" she glared

"Cornelia!" she glared, "Release my soon immediately" she demanded, after a short pause she released or rather pushed the boy away making him fall to the floor. The two woman glared at each other as the children stood back,

"Momma?"

"Ai, I want you to take your sister, now" her fist tightened, she didn't look back as Ai stood back up, curiosity and worry in his eyes.

'I don't remember this…'

"But momma" he tried to refuse, with a turn his mother looked at

"Ai do as I say and take your sister!" her eyes were burning red, the gentle look fighting to say as she order he children to leave. Ai gave a breathless squeak, he never saw that look before, and it terrified him.

With a defeated sigh he nodded

"Come on Alex" picking up his sister he made his way quickly done the hall and away from the fight

'Why don't I…remember this?' As he watched the scene unfold, it was now only his mother and the demon princess Cornelia.

"So now it's just you and me" she smirked confidence held in those sharp green eyes, "I hope you don't expect to even fair against me" Marionette only stared at her, her eyes narrowed and dilated as they gave off an intense red glow.

Cornelia just hummed, "So then, shall we" and then it began

Cordelia made the first move, launching toward the other in a quick speed as if to claw at her with her long nails. Marionette managed to dodged most of her attacks, though over stepping she was hit in the side leaving a cut in her dress.

"Mom!"

Marionette didn't seem affected and began a counter attack, slashing at Cordelia who managed to effortlessly dodge

"Hahaha! Is that all you can do!" she laughed, with one last dodge she suckered punched Marionette in the face sending her back, her feet skidding across the floor. Ai gasped seeing this, wishing he could help,

"Your poor thing, if I knew it would be this easy, I would have fought you long ago" she boosted with a smug laugh

"Bitch" wiping the blood from her lip they continued their fight, a hit here, a scratch, punches, kicks, clawing, they seemed to be evenly matched.

"Give it up, do you honestly think you stand a chance against me! The daughter of a Demon Lord!"

"Do you ever shut up!" Marionette bellowed, "You maybe the daughter of a Demon Lord, but that doesn't make you better than me or anyone else"

"Hmph such a common attitude, it's only fitting really for someone like you"

'Huh?'

"Face it Marionette you are nothing more than a low level pesant to a woman of my status. Even your so called lover didn't want to be with you" that was a low blow, her eyes widened, but narrowed all the same.

"Leave Detrix out of this!"

"Oh have a struck a nerve" she giggled, "Only fitting though, since he left you right after he was through with you. Unable to even satisfy, mortal, vampire, or demon" Marionette gritted her teeth staring ice and fire at the woman.

"Now look at you" Marionette gasped as a kick landed on her side sending her crumpling to the floor, "Bleeding ad whimpering on the floor like the little bitch you are!" she laughed again looking down as Marionette tried to stand.

Red eyes narrowed, how dare she, how dare she insult and hurt her, Ai could feel his blood boiling

"Admit it, whether it's fighting, children, men, adoration, I surpass you in all" she smiled listening as Marionette yelped as the yell of the others pump crushed her hand.

"Leave her an alone!" green eyes narrowed looking up there stood Ai, his eyes glaring at Cordelia who only scoffed.

"Oh so your back, come to watch your mothers defeat" she smiled smugly

"Shut up!" he growled, "I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore. Even if she doesn't win, she's the greatest mom in world, a lot better then you! You're a black hearted bitch and you're really ugly and smells!" Cordelia growled at this

"You litte…" in the blink of an eye the little boy was sent flying against the wall, Cordelia had kicked him watching as he fell to the floor.

"Ai!"

"You little bastard, speaking so highly in front of me!" she glared, "You are nothing but a bastard born out of an affair" she said sourly looking down at the trembling body, "What a waste, nothing more than an unwanted mistake upon your family name"

"Maybe I should just put you out of your misery"

The intensity of red, boiling hatred and blood, sharpening thorns ready to tear and pierce,

"What the…" sensing the disturbance, the demon princess turned and her eyes widened, now standing I before her was the body of Marionette. Blood receding back into her wounds, as glowing red marks entwined around her body and energy emitted from around her.

"That light" she hissed shielding her eyes as the light grew

"Cornelia" she hissed her eyes burning with fury, "I will not allow you to harm my children!" with a roar the windows chattered sending glass shards flying, wind pierced down the halls, cracks rippled through the marble and furniture.

"What the hell are you!" with a yell Cornelia was sent flying into the wall at the end of the hallway creating a crater in the wall.

Ai gasped, seeing the complete power, looking back he saw his mother or rather what was left of his mother. Gone were those soft red eyes, that sweet gentle smile, and that warm glow that radiated off her. What stood before him was absolute destruction

"Mom" he whispered, "Mom!"

The energy swirled again shaking the house to the core

"What is happening here!?" a voice demanded, down the hall ran Aventis followed by his son Ivan and a few guards.

"Dear God"

"Sister!" Ivan called seeing Marionette covered in red marks covering her body, "W-What's happening to her?" the father looked around noticing Cornelia pined unconsciously to the wall at the other end of the hallway and Ai, his grandson, unconscious on the floor.

"I see" he sighed, "Ivan go get Ai and get him back, the son looked at his father in confusion

"B-but what about Marionette!?"

"First we have to get everyone back" he declared, "That is an order, I'll handle your sister" suddenly with an in human scream the wind picked up to gale force sending everyone flying back from the force.

"This is…" Ai didn't even have the words to describe what he was seeing, the red energy flew forward creating a vines, long and red, and sharp with thorns.

Red eyes slowly opened, Ai graoned a little as he looked around, a dazed look on his face.

"M…mama?" looking around his spotted a figure dressed in red markings

"Mama!" he called instantly recognizing her, slowly standing he moved into the sharp vines crying as the thrones cut him, but still move forward.

"Mom! Mom!" he called, closer, he was so close, but the vines continued to pull him back with each step, "Mama!" he called reaching forward

'NO….mama, mama…' she was becoming distant, "MOTHER!" the red markings echoed, the red hue bursting encasing the hall in red as Ai screamed and cried for his mother, the flicker of love burning, the thrones bursting from pins of hate, to roses. The vines broke, scattering rose petals through the halls.

Eyes watched with wonder and amazement at the sight,

"Is everyone okay?" Ivan asked looking around, "Father?" Aventis stood looking at the sight before him

'Marionette' there on the ground kneeled his daughter, Ai held closely to her in a tight embrace, the soft and gentle look returned to her face.

A groan caught his ears, looking back he saw the form of Cornelia awaking. Ivan watched as his father walked to stand before her, green eyes meeting stern red.

"Aventis?" with a gasp as she was hauled up before being slammed into the wall by the throat

"What are you doing?" she choked

"If you ever disrespect my daughter or her children again I will not hesitate to end you" he hissed narrowing his eyes at the woman before dropping her.

"You…how dare you speak to me in such away" she hissed standing back up, "Do you not know who I am? My husband will have your head for this!" she glared the other

"Is that so?" looking to the side a new figure had joined the them, "Karlhertz" the vampire King glided into the hall stopping just a few feet from Aventis and Cornelia.

"Karlhertz what are you doing here?" Cornelia wondered seeing her fiancé

"No reason, I thought I pop in on my old friend" he said, "But I see I might have missed something" he took note of the disarray of the hallway

"And Cornelia why are you here?" he asked looking at the woman, who seemed to frown looking at Aventis.

"Karlhertz, your friend had the nerve to put his hands on me, after his daughter nearly killed me" he accused walking over to her fiancé.

"Is that so?" she turned to Aventis, a cold look of smugness in her eyes, before wrapping her arms around the man so lovingly it was almost sickening.

'That sneaking bitch' Ai growled

There was a few moments of silence before a smile form on Karlheinz lips

"I see, then let me be the first to apologize…" Cornelia smirked, "To you Aventis" her smile quickly fell into shock and disbelief

"Huh?" even Ai was surprised

"I can already tell that 'she' had something to do with this" he said grabbing her hair tightly, gripping violet locks as the woman screamed in discomfort

"Karlheinz, what is the meaning of this!?" Cornelia demanded,

"Silence woman!" he spoke sternly, his golden eyes narrowing, "You are lucky I don't lock you in the dungeon for all the trouble you caused"

"It's selfish pride like that that will have you killed one day" his voice was icy as the woman bite her lip shocked at the others tone at her.

"I apologize my old friend, I will take care of all the damages" he offered still gripping the others locks

Aventis remained silent, but more content as his friend spoke

"Right, we will take our leave now" he said releasing the others hair, "Come Cornelia" he ordered and began walking away. Cornelia slowly regained her composure, but not before glaring at everyone in the hallway, before marching off with a scoff, nose turned as if nothing had happened.

"And don't come back you witch!" Ai yelled, suddenly the light returned again encasing everything leaving Ai to float in the emptiness.

"Man that was crazy" he sighed tired, "Mom was awesome, scary, but awesome" he concluded

"But…why couldn't I remember that day?" he thought trying to form an answer, "Ah this is making my head hurt!" he yelled

"That's funny" a laugh caught his attention, turning around his eyes widened as he saw a figure behind him, "Sorry about laughing like that, hard questions give me a headache too!" she giggled as Ai continued to stare at her.

"You…you're…"

"Hm, of sorry silly me I've scared you? Surprised you" she smiled with an apologetic smile

"Mom….is that you? I mean are you really here?" reaching his hand up as if to touch her, hands slowly rose to meet his, his fingers a tingling on warmth as they touched.

"See" she smiled happily as Ai just looked at her

"Mom"

"Yep that's me!" she giggled again, "Oh I waited for this moment to meet you!" she said happily

"You've grown up so much!" she touched a few spots on him, "Are you eating right? Washing? Getting enough sleep?" she began to ramble as Ai just stood there and listened

"Oh listen to me prattling on!" she giggled, "But seriously, Ai you've grown so much, I'm happy to see that" she smiled

"I…I have so many questions to ask" he said almost silently,

"I know, but they'll have to wait" she said,

"What's wrong?" he asked noting her look of worry

"Listen Ai, I came here to warn"

"Warn me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid something is about to happen, something that can greatly affect many species, both human and none human"

"What's going to happen?" he asked sensing something very wrong

"It has something to do with the Queen's Blood and…Cornelia" the name sent chills through his very bones, "You know that me and 'her' did not have a good relation, her bitterness and want of vengeance is driving her, even after death she is plotting to cause great harm to those around her to reach her goals"

"Huh? Wait what do you mean, 'after her death', what is she like a ghost now?" he asked not liking where this was going.

"I wish, but I'm afraid after she met her end, her heart was placed inside another body, a child, that now hosts both her blood and her heart"

"So what does that have to do with me?" there was another short pause

"I'm afraid…the body that holds her soul now is…." The room became tense as everything began to shake

"What's happening?" Ai trembled trying to remain on his feet, "Mom?" suddenly the floor cracked like glass as vines, red and sharp with thrones grabbed Ai's mom.

"Mother!?" he yelled seeing his mom captured, "Let her go!" he demanded running to help her

"Ai stay back!" his mom said

"But…"

"Listen I don't have much time" she began, "You must be careful, there are those who are trying us the Queens Blood for power, you must remain pure and not be swallowed by…the…dark roses" the vines interwined

"Mom! Mom!" as he got closer the vines began pulling her down, "No!" with a skid he managed to grab her hand at the last moment

"Hold on I'll pull you up, just hold on" he groaned, soft eyes looked up

"Ai…" she smiled gently, "You have to let me go"

"No, no I won't do it! I'm not going to lose you again!" he yelled refusing to let go

"Its okay, to have seen you know…I'm happy" she smiled slowly touching his hand with her other hand

"Mom" tears filled his eyes falling like rain drops,

"Ai, just remember" the hands slipped free, eyes widened as he watched his mother pulled farther and farther down

"No!"

"Remember my son, I'll always be with you…I'll always love you" with one final tear she was gone, the last thing he saw was the gentle smile on her face. Tears flowed like a never ending shower, as screams broke and echoed through the room.

"Mother!"

"Damn it!" the red liquid flowed and etched closer and closer, the footsteps tapping silently against the floor leaving red foot marks on the white tile. The figure now stood behind Ai who still sobbed over their fallen mother. Light silver hair framed their face, as red eyes looked down at the other kneeled, before slowly a smile played on their face.

With a click, the door opened revealing the form of Reiji, it was time for check on Ai to see if he had awaken. Though not much luck had been seen, looking toward the bed, he saw eye still asleep on the bed, or at least that's what he wanted to see,

Outside the wind rustled the branches of the garden, the full moon above blocked by stray clouds, as the silence soon gave way to mumbling as Ai sat up, eyes slowly opening with a short groan,

"Ah my head" he mumbled rubbing the sides of his head reliving some of the pressure from his head, "Man that was some kind of trip…" he mumbled

"Where am I?" he groaned slowly raising up

"So you're finally awake" Ai blinked, looking around for the sudden voice, red eyes suddenly feel on a figure standing in the shadows.

"Who's there?" with a few steps the figure stepped out of the shadows, a familiar face entered his vision

"Yuzuki?" there before him stood the teen girl dressed in a black dress, in her curly blond hair was what looked like a red rose hair pin, but something seemed off.

'Wait something's not right' looking closer the green orbs confirmed his theory, but not just any green, "Your not Yuzuki are you" the teen gave a short hum, before giving a short smile.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing Yuzuki's eyes are a gleaming pink that shine with warmth and gentleness. But yours, yours is a sickening green that brings back some bad memories" he said, "So who are you?" he already had a theory and he didn't like it one bit.

The female gave a chuckle, a smug snickering that further agitated the teen,

"Oh such a clever boy, would you like a gold star" she seemed to mock

"Cut the crap, who the hell are you and why do you look like Yuzuki!?" he demanded as the female continued to snicker.

"You poor, poor fool" she seared, "I am your precise Yuzuki"

"What?"

"Or rather this is her body" she boosted showing off the teens body to the body, "Surprised, I can see it in your face" she smiled seeing the boys shocked expression

'No way it can't be…if that's Yuzuki's body…then who…'

'_I'm afraid after she met her end, her heart was placed inside another body, a child, that now hosts both her blood and her heart', _

Those were his mother's final words to him, but if that was true then…his heart thumped

"Cordelia" the woman smirked as he spoke her name

"Finally figured it out" she smirked, "It's nice to see you again you little bastard, I never thought I see you again"

"Then again I never thought I would be housed in the body of some weak human girl" her voice tensed, "Oh well I guess it can't be helped" she chided

"You bitch" he growled

"But this is quite a 'lovely surprise, I have to say you've grown quite handsome" with each step Ai tensed clutching his fist wanting nothing more than to deck her. She now stood so close to him, when did she get so close?

Here gloved hands touched eyes face, the sensation nerving him as he looked into those wicked green eyes,

"Even if you do look like that woman" her hands running over his cheeks so lovingly

"Get away from me" he hissed feeling the pulsation in his chest

"Oh don't be like that" she cooed, "You'll make me or rather Yui so sad" Ai grit his teeth

"You…" Cordelia only smiled reaching up ready to plant a kiss on the others lips

'No! If I hit her, I could hurt Yuzuki, but I can't…' closer and closer, the pulsating hearts becoming ever so entwined, until

The sudden connection sent Cordelia to the ground, leering up she clutched her reddened check where she had been hit.

"How dare you raise a hand to me!?" she hissed glaring ice at Ai

"You're still the same as ever" his voice said, "Cordelia"

'Those eyes…" she whispered, "Marionette" as Ai stood there the soul of Marionette translucently, her gentle, but determined eyes looking at the demon princess.

"I warned you" she said, "Never lay a hand on my children" Cornelia stood, their eyes locked as the moon peered from behind the clouds setting the stage for the two.

"I guess it's only fitting, when I found out you had passed I was rather sad" she said, "Because I didn't get a chance to finish you off myself"

"If that is what you wish" Marionette sighed sadly, but her eyes burned with determination, "So be it, I'll send you back to hell where you become"

"So come on, Cordelia!"

To Be Continued….

Next Time; The Tenth Bloom; Marionette vs. Cordelia, Two Hearts Crying in the Darkness

"This is it!"

"Only one of us will come out of this alive!"

"Yuzuki!"

"Ai!"

Two hearts beat together, two hands reach out for each other. One is swallowed in a sea of blood


End file.
